Beneath the Surface
by Bribbie
Summary: JacobOC EmbryOC. Pretty much an Imprint story. I'm terrible at summaries, but here it goes. Jacob and Embry run across a two best friends in the woods alone. But Love is complicated, even with imprinting.
1. Enter the Lead players

**Chapter I. **

**In which Amelia and Harper go camping.**

**Amelia's POV**

I stepped out of my baby, my Orange Mitsubishi SUV, and stretched. A twenty hour car ride was not very kind to one's butt.

I took in my surroundings. Well, there are trees, and some more trees, oh and some more trees! Wow, that's a lot of friggin' trees, I didn't even know there were this many trees left in the US, but this is Wyoming. Oh look, something besides trees! Dirt. Wonderful. Now I can get filthy and disgusting, just like I always wanted to. Fabulous. I think Harper has lost her mind. Camping, really? I let her decide where to go on vacation and she manages to get me to allow a camping trip. Honestly, it's like she doesn't know me at all. The last time I had been camping was nine years ago, I was thirteen. But even then it had been within civilization! An official camp grounds with a camp store, and a wash house and running water. She dragged me out into the middle of some forest in Wyoming. Oh, this is so not gonna be fun.

I sighed and shook my head. I guess I can try to have a good time. I am on vacation, and I really did need to get away. It's just I am so not a nature person. I like animals. Well mammals, anyway. The fuzzy ones. I'd sooner face a tiger than a spider or a salamander. But I really wasn't too fond of being in nature; I preferred to look at it from afar. Maybe I will just stay in the camper the whole time. It is a very nice one. Luxury and all that. I have to say, I vaguely remember mocking campers like this when I was younger.

I laughed; I really had enjoyed camping when I was younger. I called luxury campers, like the one I now own, to be pointless, hotels on wheels. I remember saying it defeated the purpose of camping to have one of these things. I laughed again looking at the camper. It really was very nice. Two bedrooms, a living area, a fully stocked kitchen, a bathroom. It certainly was like a hotel room on wheels. Really though, I can't be expected to rough it. I'm not very thrifty, and I would have no idea how to survive in the woods. Harper wouldn't be much help either, she doesn't know anymore about outdoor survival than I do.

I realized as I was thinking of her, she had begun waving her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Mia. Anyone home?"

"What Harper?" I answered.

"You were staring off into space, and then you started laughing. I was worried about your sanity. It's a good thing I'm a psychiatrist, so I can help if you've gone off the deep end."

"You're not a shrink yet. Besides, you are specializing, in what was it again? Oh yeah, reproduction therapy." I said sarcastically. "My sex life is not the issue here."

"You don't have a sex life to be an issue." She said.

"Do you hear water?" I not-so-subtly changed the subject.

"Yeah actually, there's a river just a few feet into the trees there I think. It's on the map." She answered. "Go look and see, while I get everything settled."

"Fine." I said, walking toward the sound of running water. That's a good thing. The only natural thing that I enjoy is water. I'll be able to swim hopefully.

Just a few feet in I saw the trees thinning. Good, there were too many of them. I shook my head. Harper had used some psychiatry talk to get me to agree to this. She said that we both needed a complete change of scenery to get our bearings. That it would be helpful to look at things differently, but that you can't do that surrounded by the familiar. She had pulled out her text book too, as if to prove to me that it was absolutely foolproof, because some professor thought it was a good idea. I had grudgingly agreed, but insisted on buying the camper. Which she agreed to easily, she was no more of a nature person than I was.

I stopped at the edge of the river. A little while up stream was shallow and rapid, but where I was standing it was deep and calm.

I smiled. I decided to see what the water was like. I sat down on the ground, wincing as I did so, thankful that I had worn jeans, at least they were easy to wash. I unlaced my boots, and slid them off my feet, fallowed by my socks. I rolled my pants legs up, and stepped toward the edge of the water. Gingerly I dipped my toes in.

It wasn't too bad. It was august, and the water was about 60 degrees or so. Pretty chilly, not really the best for swimming, but maybe it would warm up. I sighed, and stretched my feet into the water. But these days, relaxing was a big mistake.

The subtle ache in my chest that never fully disappeared doubled in its intensity. If I kept myself busy it remained on a bearable level. But when I wasn't too preoccupied to properly ignore, it came through loud and clear. The same empty feeling I had had for years now. The sense that something was missing. Like the ache was caused by a hole in me that desperately needed to be filled. My breathing became shallow, as though the air was leaking out through the gapping hole where my lungs and heart should be. I hadn't told Harper about this pain. I didn't know how she could help. I normally told her everything, and she me. We had been best friends since we were babies. Our mothers were friends so we had been together a lot. And now we both lived in the same apartment complex in Chicago. There had never been anything I couldn't tell her. But this, I had kept from her for what seemed like an eternity. I really didn't want her shrink evaluation though, this wasn't mental I knew that. It was deeper; it was a pain within my soul. Nothing even the best shrink could do would help. Filling it was the only answer, I surmised, but I had no idea how to fill it. I had hoped that it would eventually go away. I was wrong, it feels as though it will never go away, and thoughts like that only make it all the more painful.

I suddenly felt cold. That was odd; it was like 77 degrees, why would I be cold? I live in Chicago for god's sake! The windy city. I was used to much colder temperatures than this. Oh well. I sighed again and pulled my feet from the water, waving them to dry them, before putting my socks and boots back on. I walked back to the camper, hugging myself to keep warm. It wasn't helping. I was certain I had packed a hoodie. I ran into the camper and pulled open the drawers I had packed with my clothes. I found my Chicago Theater district hoodie, and put it on. It helped a little, but not much. What the hell? I was never cold. Maybe I'm coming down with something. Wonderful, just what I needed to add to my joyous mood.

"Hey you're shaking, are you ok?" Harper asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm absolutely freezing."

"Well what are you going to do about that?" Harper asked, pulling out my pajamas from the drawer, an admittedly skimpy, green satin nightgown. She waved the night gown in front of me tauntingly. "You didn't really pack anything to keep warm at night." I snatched the night gown from her, glaring. She just laughed and went to make a sandwich. I didn't feel like eating, but I couldn't just sit around I needed to move. Work up some more body heat. As the Cold started to ebb the pain became more intense to fill its place. As though someone was determined I be as miserable as possible. I ate a sandwich Harper handed me, but I really didn't taste it. I was rather irritated that I couldn't shake this feeling.

"How long are we gonna be out here Harp." I asked.

"Mia, I told you. Since we both have the next two months off we can stay up to that long. When we think we've gotten all we could from this place we'll leave. If we have time, we might go somewhere else. Somewhere less remote though" She answered.

I sighed. This was going to be a very long unpleasant trip, I could feel it. But oddly enough, through all of the pain, and misery I was feeling, I had the sense that something was going to come of this. That I needed to be out here, and whether good or bad, it was fated to happen and I was stuck for it. Odd. Oh well, I guess I'm gonna be here for a while. I told Harper I was tired from the trip, and I went and pulled on my nightgown. I really wasn't thinking when I packed this. My other pajamas were along the same lines. Little shorts and tank sets or some even skimpier night dresses. I shook my head at my own stupidity, but I was thankful for the large down comforter on the bed. I laid down and tried to sleep. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of large, furry masses, running faster and faster, never seeming to reach a destination. I dreamed of a pair of eyes, familiar, beautiful, dark, deep, eyes. I wished I knew who they belonged to.

**Chapter II.**

**In which Jacob and Embry race and werewolves hold an internal conversation. **

**Jacob's POV**

Embry and I were in a heated competition. We were racing to see who had the most endurance. Running for as long as we could without stopping, because the first one to stop lost. I'm winning, of course. Embry just hasn't figured that out yet.

_HEY! _

We had actually gone pretty far. We had crossed the Wyoming state border a few miles back. I've never been to Wyoming before. It's supposed to be very beautiful, forest preserves and national parks galore. Maybe when Embry finally gives up, we can have a look around.

_I am not gonna give up, at least not before you do. I OWN YOU! HA!_

My musings, though interrupted by Embry before, where now interrupted by _everyone_ else. Wonderful.

_You two have been at this for 4 days! Just give it up already! Geeze, boys are so stupid sometimes…_Leah's voice sounded in my head.

_We are not stupid. _Both Embry and I thought at the same time.

_Oh shush, Leah. Come on Jake! Don't give up! I have 20 bucks riding on your ass to win!_ Jared's voice said.

_I'm telling you Embry's gonna win, _Seth's voice came now, _Jacob's bigger, more weight to carry, he'll get tired long before Embry does. Your 20 bucks is as good as mine._

_Ridiculous. _Leah thought.

_Now Leah, let them have their fun. We worked real hard lately dealing with that new coven that came through here. The Bloodsuckers are gone, there's nothing to worry about. Besides I bet Quil 30 bucks that Jake would win. _Sam's voice now entered my mind.

Leah's voice disappeared in an irritated "humph".

_Awe, Leah's agitated again, thanks Sam. You know I have to deal with her even more than _you_ guys do. I would appreciate a little support. _Seth thought disgruntled as his voice too disappeared.

_She's not that bad. _Sam thought.

_Ha! She's a harpy and you know it. Now get out all of you! I have a race to win. _I thought.

_Really what race is that? Cause it certainly isn't this one. _Embry interjected.

_We're leaving, we're leaving. Wait hold on I have to rub it in your faces that Emily is making her Barbeque ribs, and you two are gonna miss them! Neh Neh Neh Neh Boo Boo…Did I just do that? _Came Sam's voice.

_Yes you did. Our Fearless leader just Neh neh'd! Ha! You will never live this down you big two year old. _Quil's delighted voice came. _I'm watching Claire tonight; I think that maybe we'll drop by for ribs. Tell Emily. _

_Fine. I will. See you later. Oh and Quil, you don't have to take "watching" Claire quite so literally. You can do more than stare at her. Ha! _

_I was not staring at her! But even if I was, who could blame me? She's just so cute. _

_She's 8 now. She's past cute. Now go! You're distracting us! _Embry said.

_Fine, we're going Jesus. _And with that both Quil's and Sam's thoughts became silent.

_Thank you! Now where were we? Oh that's right; I was kicking your ass! Is that the best you got Embry old pal? _I thought to him.

_You're only a month younger than me Jacob! Besides I believe it was me who has been kicking your ass. _

_Yeah Right. _

**AN: Well what do you think? Got any questions, comments, queries, or suggestions, feel free to ask or whatever. I'm open to any advice, I'm new at this... lol**

**Much Love, Bridget**


	2. Feelings and Frights

**Chapter III. **

**In which Amelia is scared and Jacob and Embry hear a ruckus. **

**Amelia's POV**

I woke with a sense of anxiousness. What is it with me lately? Geeze, maybe I do need a shrink. I shook my head, and curled back up, hoping for more sleep. After a while, I decided I might as well get up. It seemed I wasn't going to get anymore sleep anyway. _Fine_, I thought angrily, _be that way_. Great now I'm talking to none existing entities in my head. I just might need a shrink. I think Harper was wrong about the change in scenery thing. I seem to be getting worse by the minute, maybe she read it wrong. Maybe changes in scenery were _bad _for you.

I ate some cereal, and went out side to see if there was anything to do. Harper was already out there, she was always up before me. She was looking at a tree with interest, leaning in real close to it. Ok, maybe she's the one who's lost it.

"What are you looking at?" I asked approaching her.

"Come and see." She said stepping back.

"Alright." I said shrugging, like I had anything better to do. I looked at the spot she had seemed so interested in. On the tree, was a huge black, spider. I screeched at the top of my lungs, and jumped back away from the tree.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew! I hare spiders." I whimpered. "Kill it!" Harper just burst out laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless."

**Jacob's POV**

_Come on Embry, you know you're hungry; I can feel that you are. You're tired and you want to stop. Just stop running and you can eat and sleep. _I hedged, trying to get Embry to give up already. Actually I was tired and hungry too. I was so hungry I could eat a cow. I really hoped he gave up soon so I could get some food.

_Yes I am. But so are you. Why don't you give up, and then you can get some food and sleep. Hmmm? _

_Embry, just give u- _I stopped in mid thought as a scream sounded through the trees. Without thinking I changed direction, heading toward where the scream had come from. Going as fast as I could. I didn't know who or what screamed, and I didn't know why, but that didn't make any difference to me. All I knew was that I had to protect that person from any kind of harm. Ever. Something in that sound had called to me. I sped up to reach however it was.

_JAKE! Wait for me! Come on man, you don't know what that was about, for all you know it was just some girl who saw a big spider. Think about it Jake! You can't just run up to some stranger, you'll terrify them! Come on Jake Think logical-_

Another sound met my ears, laughter. Someone found something real funny apparently. But the sound caused Embry's mind to go blank. He too wanted to find the source of the sounds now, faced with the same illogical urge to find whoever it was making these sounds. I just pushed harder, went faster, forgetting I was tired and hungry, what was important now was reaching this person, these people.

_Beautiful. I've never heard a sound that magical before. _Embry thought. Well ok, if he thought so. That's nice, I was worried about whoever it was that screamed though. He could go tell jokes with the laughing person all he wants; I needed to protect that person from whatever it was that scared them. Embry fell behind slightly; his happy musings seemed to cause him to space out.

**Chapter IV**

**In which Amelia and Harper get a surprise visit, and Jacob and Embry discover something wonderful.**

**Jacob's POV**

I reached a slight clearing and stopped dead. There was a camp site set up. A huge camper, bigger than any camper I've ever seen, was at the opposite end from me. A picnic table sat a few yards away from it. And there were two women. One of them was a brunette, but I barley noticed her. Standing a few feet away from the brunette, with an expression that was gradually changing from irritated to awed, was an angel. She had long dark blonde hair, that fell in waves down her back. She had a long, round face, with pale skin and rosy cheeks. She had the most delicious lips I've ever seen, full and red, slightly parted in a startled expression. Her prominent eyes, were shifting from grey to blue as I watched. My eyes traveled down from her face to her body, I am a guy after all. She had a well formed chest, with large full breasts, covered by a tee shirt. I wretched my eyes away, continuing their path downward. I noticed how her hips flared slightly, and the curves of her legs. I let my eyes wander back up, pausing to look once more at how her chest rose and fell rapidly, with her breathing, and back up to her stunned face. As I looked into her big, now bright blue eyes, I felt a sensation I thought I'd never experience. Not after Bella left. I was imprinting. Oh lord, help me…….

**Embry's POV**

_YES! You stopped! I won! Now what sucker?_ Hmmm… that's weird Jake normally would have responded to that, what's he-

Oh. I came into a clearing that was currently set as a camp site. I stopped next to where Jake was staring at a woman. I looked around, and saw another woman. She was gorgeous. She looked to be middle eastern, or something. She had long black hair, and beautifully tan skin. Her dark eyes looked shocked, probably due to the appearance of two giant wolves. She was tall, close to 6 foot, and slender, but still had those wonderfully feminine curves. She had a heart shaped face, and wide brown eyes. Her neck was long and elegant looking, and led on to feminine shoulders, and modest breasts. **(A/N: yes I know they are both looking at their chests, but they're GUYS what do you expect? Men like to look at boobs, deal with it; it's a fact of life. If you want we can have one of them wear one of those, "My eyes are up there" shirts, lol.)** My eyes traveled down her flat stomach to her mile long legs. She was absolutely breath taking. I understood immediately the feeling that coursed through me; it was one I recognized from the memories of other pack members. I was imprinting, Wow. I've always wanted to feel this way. It's finally happening, I can't believe it. This is- wow.

**Harper's POV**

_Holy. Shit. We're going to be eaten by giant wolves. At least they're pretty wolves. That grey one is absolutely gorgeous. That doesn't really make getting eaten worth it though. _My thoughts were halted when I met the eyes of the beautiful, salt and pepper, wolf before me. Its eyes were so, so human. As I made eye contact with the massive wolf, I felt a sort of magnetism, I felt drawn to him. _That's stupid Harper it's a dangerous wild animal, look at those teeth! _I thought to myself, yet I couldn't deny the sense of safety that seemed to come from the wolf. Maybe it's was because he was so big, that well, no guard dog could ever compare, but it also seemed like something else. _Great. I'm beginning to sound like Mia, and her "feelings" and knowing without any reason. I always knew she'd be the death of me. _I sighed, there was nothing I could do. Either I was going to be eaten by this giant wolf, and its companion, or I was not. I couldn't decide which one it was going to be. Logic told me that the first option, being eaten, is most likely, considering an animal that size was bound to have a huge appetite. But I couldn't bring myself to fear, for somewhere in me had decided without my knowing that this wolf was a protector, not a killer, that those human eyes, hinted at a docile, tame manner. _Gods! I'm sounding more and more like Mia with each passing second. _

"Mia," I called to her quietly, she seemed to be in a staring contest with the bigger russet wolf. "What are the odds that we're going to be eaten?"

"None. Humans don't taste good. Too much iron in our blood, not very appetizing to most creatures." She answered me methodically. She seemed determined to win the staring contest with the wolf, because she did not look at me as she spoke.

The russet wolf gave a short bark, it sounded almost like a laugh, at some inside wolf joke. My grey wolf bared his teeth, though the expression was not threatening, it looked like a smile, although his eyes seemed to get a little darker. _This is ridiculous, wolves can't laugh and they can't smile. I should be terrified right now. I don't care if I taste good or not, besides, he'd have to taste me to figure that out. _I was sure no good could come of those dagger-like teeth taking off a bite of me. None at all. Clearly, Mia's brain is so scared it's shut off her fear inhibitors as a way to protect itself. I'm going to have to be the reasonable and get us out of this, somehow. I have never felt the need to learn defensive skills to be used against giant wolves, not that that is really a commonly found defense class anyway. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I had to think and think fast. _Think Think, Think, Think! _

I tried not to feel, I knew that no good could come from letting my emotions have me. There would either be too much fear to function or that unreasonable need to, well I don't know what it was exactly, but I knew it wasn't smart. It was never wise to do what your emotions told you to do, never wise to think with your heart and not your brain. I had learned that in my work. I've read countless psyche cases, and I've even see a few patients myself, though I was not fully qualified yet, it was part of our learning experience, I had seen what happened to people who let their emotions rule them. I was not a cold robot, I feel. I still have emotions, but I don't let them effect me as much as other people do. Mia, she lived by her emotions. She hated letting people know how she felt, she kept her emotions secret always, but she lived by them, what her heart told her instead of her head. As long as I've known her, even I couldn't tell what she was feeling, her thoughts, her opinions, you don't get a choice, she _makes_ them known, but her feelings, she does all she can to keep them a secret. I used to be able to tell what she was feeling. She could always tell with me, always, and still can, but as I learned how to read other people I lost the ability to read my best friend. It wasn't too bad though, I knew she preferred it that way.

I shook my head, wow, I had gotten off track! Here I am faced with two gigantic wolves and I go off on a mental tangent. Back to the matter at hand, avoid being chomped. I wondered why the wolves where still not doing anything. Shouldn't they have attacked by now?

I looked to see that Mia and the Russet wolf were no longer having a staring contest. The Russet wolf and the Grey wolf were now looking at each other intently, as if deciding their next move. I knew I had to think fast, but nothing prepared me for what they did next.

**Amelia's POV**

Those eyes. I couldn't look away. I had been seeing them over and over in my dreams of late. They were so familiar, I knew, them, yet I had not known who they belonged to. A wolf, I should have known I wasn't seeing prince charming. I really thought I had been. Harper would say I let my heart think instead of my brain, she said hearts were not meant for thinking, and when they do, it causes problems. I couldn't live by that policy the way she seemed to, I felt everything; it was hard not to let my emotions rule. I had let them get carried away, let my dreaming and fantasizing build up this idea, that when I'd finally see these eyes in person, I'd be looking up at an attractive, sweet, funny, fun, loving, generous, smart, tall, helpful, talented, well anyway, man, my fate. Well I was right about that part, I had met my fate, I was hoping said fate would mean the beginning of a new chapter in life, not the end of it. Funny, this doesn't feel like the end. Those eyes are so expressive, they seemed human, it was no wonder I had confused them for being so, they held no hostility, they seemed to hold wonder. I suppose the wolf isn't used to humans, I'm probably very odd looking to it. I'm sure my face reflected his awe, the wolf was beautiful. He was big, huge, and muscled. He had long dagger-like teeth and was a beautiful russet color, his fur was shaggy, and looked amazingly soft. I wanted to touch it. To see what it felt like, warm and soft I'd imagine. I wasn't so foolish as to do this though, as much of a ditz as I may seem at times, I was not an idiot. I knew better than to approach a wild animal. But I bet he's really cuddly. I sighed, this was ridiculous.

"Mia, what are the odds we're going to be eaten?" Harper asked from somewhere on my left. I couldn't bring myself to look away from the russet wolf, away from his eyes, to look at her when I answered.

"None. Humans don't taste good. Too much iron in our blood, not very appetizing to most creatures." I answered.

The Wolves seemed to find this comment amusing. The Russet one barked a laugh-like sound and I saw the grey one grin a wolfy grin. I shook my head, wolves didn't understand English, and they didn't laugh, did they? Well I guess they could, there's nothing proving they can't, but they've never shown that they could. Maybe being so huge gives them bigger brain capacities making these wolves more inelegant than regular ones. That's possible. Maybe. But that's not exactly the point.

The wolves looked at each other. They seemed to be communicating, figuring out what they're going to do. I was not prepared for what happened next.

**Chapter V.**

**In which everyone is surprised. **

**Embry's POV**

"Mia, what are the odds we're going to be eaten?" the beautiful creature before me asked the other woman. I felt bad now. She thought I was going to eat her? She's probably terrified, great that just what I need, I finally imprint and she's scared of me. Not that I could blame her, we wolves were pretty intimidating. I would never hurt her though, I wanted to tell her so, but wolf vocal chords were not meant for speaking English.

"None. Humans don't taste good. Too much iron in our blood, not very appetizing to most creatures." The woman, I assumed was named Mia, answered.

_If only that were true _I thought. A dark smile spread across my muzzle.

_You have no idea. _Jake thought to the girl, as if she could hear him. He laughed once without humor.

_Jake we can't just stand here staring at them, _I thought to him, _we're scaring them by the looks of it, we are pretty scary looking, I think we should change so we can talk to them. _

_Alright. _Jake conceded.

_Wow interacting with girls. Girls who aren't family, wolves, or our brother's mates. Wow, we haven't done that in a while. I don't think I remember how._ I mused.

_Explaining things might be a little complicated though, so be prepared. Alright, phase on the count of three. One… two… three…_ We phased back into our human forms.

Both women gasped. Ok, maybe doing that right in front of them wasn't the smartest thing to do. I looked up and smiled sheepishly at the Beautiful black haired girl. She fainted.

**Amelia's POV**

I blinked trying to get my mind to believe what my eyes were seeing. Only a second ago, there had been two huge wolves standing before me. Now in there place were two large, admittedly handsome, _naked, _men. They looked to be Native American. They had dark beautiful skin, and long black hair. They were both muscular, the one that had previously been the russet wolf with the familiar eyes more so than the other. He was also slightly taller, though they were both enormously tall. The man with the eyes from my dreams had to be at least 6'7", almost a foot taller than me. The other one looked about 6'5". They were both very attractive. That was an understatement, they were gorgeous. I looked over at Harper to see what she was thinking; she wasn't likely to take to this phenomenon of wolf-turned-naked-men, very well. She was far too logical to be able to accept this very easily. I had always been more open minded than she, always believed in magic, maybe not the wand waving kind, but I always believed there was more than what met the eye. As I turned to look at her, she fainted.

"Fuck!" I said, moving over to her, and crouching down beside her.

"Oh God! Is she ok? Is she hurt? Oh god." The man who had just a moment ago been a giant grey wolf was panicking slightly, funny; you'd think that would be my job after what just occurred, but no.

"She's out cold." I said looking up at him. Only years in the theater could allow me to talk to a buck naked stranger, without any embarrassment. I just avoided looking at them below the belly button. I sighed, and put one arm under Harper's knee, and the other under her shoulders.

"Are you sure you can lift her? I'll do it if you need." Grey, I didn't know his actual name, said with concern in his voice.

I smiled at him. Again my experience in theater gave me the ability to do what others found difficult. Set building often required heavy lifting, and though I was not very strong, I was strong enough to lift Harper. "It's fine I've got her." I told him, as I lifted Harper up bridal style, as that was the easies way to carry her. "You might want to think of covering yourself up though." He glanced down at himself and looked back at me, mortified.

"I-um-sorry-I-well-um-forgot…" He stuttered in his embarrassment.

"It's fine, I see people without clothing all the time; it's no big deal. Just it is easier to converse with someone who isn't exposed." I looked over at the bigger man, who had put shorts on while I was talking to his friend. He was staring at me with those eyes. I blushed and looked away, bringing Harper into the camper and laying her down on the couch. I took out a wash cloth, wet it, and laid it across Harper's forehead.

I was honestly a little shaken by this morning's happenings. I didn't know what to do. Should I send the wolf men away, try and forget what I saw? I could tell Harper that she had just been dreaming, and hope they go. The ache in my chest protested loudly to that plan. I didn't particularly like it, I was very curious as to what I had witnessed. I'd been seeing that man's eyes in my dream for far too long to let him get away without knowing more. The pain eased as I thought that I could ask them to stay, to explain. As soon as Harper wakes up, I'll demand an explanation. First I had to make sure they stayed, so I could.

I stuck my head out the door. They were just standing there, both of their heads turned when I opened the door.

"You two better stay right there." I said severely. "You owe us an explanation as soon as Harper is awake to hear it." They nodded the one who had been staring at Harper looked concerned, the one whose eyes I recognized looked terrified. Funny, he turns into a giant wolf that could rip me to bits, and he's the one who's scared. Nice.

**Jacob's POV**

I froze, Mia, I assumed her name was, blinked at me. She looked confused, which was understandable. She glanced over at her friend, but as she did, the brunette, fainted.

"Fuck." It startled me a little to hear that word come out of the mouth of an angel. Though, I was fairly impressed. She rushed over to her friend, as did Embry.

"Oh God! Is she ok? Is she hurt? Oh god." Embry was panicking, I could hear it in his voice. I took advantage of their distraction to pull my shorts on. They were a little dirty, after being tied to my leg for the past five days, but it didn't matter. I was a little embarrassed that these women just saw me naked, I had forgotten about that, normally it didn't matter, the pack members were the only ones around when we changed. I forgot completely, that these women, could not hear my thoughts and know to look away, or hadn't already seen so many times, after so many changes that it didn't matter. I felt myself blush a slightly, though no one would notice, and I was thankful that my dark skin didn't allow it to be noticeable.

I heard a sigh, and I looked over to see Mia, placing her arms underneath her friend, attempting to lift her by the looks of it.

"Are you sure you can lift her? I'll do it if you need." Embry offered.

Mia smiled at him, and I felt a tinge of jealousy as she did. "It's fine, I've got her." Mia said as she lifted her friend up bridal style. Again I was impressed; she was stronger than she looked. "You might want to think of covering yourself up though." She said. Embry looked down at himself, apparently he forgot about the naked thing too. He looked absolutely mortified.

"I-um-sorry-I-well-um-forgot…" He stuttered in his embarrassment.

"It's fine, I see people without clothing all the time; it's no big deal. Just it is easier to converse with someone who isn't exposed."

Again I felt a wave of jealousy. Why and how is it that she sees naked men all the time? I didn't really like that idea. She glanced over at me, and flushed when she realized I was looking at her as well. She turned and walked into the camper with the unconscious woman. Embry pulled his shorts on, still looking embarrassed. We stood there staring at the door the two girls had disappeared behind. I wanted to go in after them. I wanted to talk to Mia, and find out everything about her. I wanted to know what it would feel like to hold her, to kiss her, to be there for her. I wanted to be with her. But I couldn't go to her. I couldn't bring myself to take the few steps it would take, couldn't walk forward and knock on that door, I couldn't co it. I froze where I was standing. What if she rejected me? What if there was already someone else? What if she was too scared of me? What if she let me in, but only wanted to be friends, and she sent me away when she found someone else? I couldn't take that again. I couldn't survive another rejection like Bella's. I was over Bella, for the most part. I still thought of her from time to time, I still missed her. But I had moved past the wallowing, and the anger. But I couldn't handle it a second time. Especially if this girl was my imprint.

"Do you think she's ok?" Embry asked, snapping me out of my revere. "I feel awful, I can't believe we were so stupid! We should have moved out of sight to change. She's probably absolutely horrified. And I forgot about not having clothes on! I mean I was just exposed for them both to see. Not that I have anything to be ashamed of," I rolled my eyes at him, "but that's not really the first impression I was hoping to make."

Just then Mia stuck her head out of the door. She was so beautiful, god what do I do? I was terrified that she would reject me. I should leave now before she gets the chance to. But, no, I couldn't. And even if I could, her next words stopped me.

"You two better stay right there." She said authoritatively. "You owe us an explanation as soon as Harper is awake to hear it." Embry and I simply nodded. She smiled and ducked back into the camper.

"Wow. She's pretty impressive. I really didn't think she'd be able to lift up-" he paused for a second, "Harper." he smiled as he said her name. Oh he had it bad. I'd be more inclined to mock him if it weren't for the fact that I did too, but I was scared to admit it. "I really hope we didn't scare them too badly." Embry said sadly.

"yeah." It was all I could manage to say. I had no idea what we were supposed to do.

**Amelia's POV**

Harper groaned and opened her eyes. She took one look at me, and groaned again.

"Where are the wolf men?" she asked seriously.

"They're outside. I told them to stay and that they had some explaining to do." I told her, surprised she was being this calm. "I thought you'd be convinced it didn't happen, to be honest."

"I saw it happen. The look on your face told me I hadn't been dreaming. Plus the likelihood that we would have the same delusion is minimal. And I refuse to believe I'm insane, therefore it must have been real." She said matter-of-factly. I just stared at her. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm fairly interested in an explanation." Harper continued as she sat up. I was dumbfounded. Since when was she this accepting of strange things? Maybe I have rubbed off on her. Or maybe, I haven't given her the credit she deserves. I smiled and fallowed her out the door. This should be interesting.

**AN: Got anything to say? Feel free, I'd love to know what you thought!**

**Much love, Bridget**


	3. Explanations

**Chapter VI.**

**In which much is explained.**

**Amelia's POV**

"So, first things first." Harper said in a professional tone. "We haven't been properly introduced. So Hello, I'm Harper Neil." She smiled and extended her hand to the less massive of the two men. He grinned huge as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harper Neil. I'm Embry Call." He smiled at her serenely. She positively beamed at him. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. I wanted to laugh at the picturesque moment, but resisted. Harper shook her head, and looked away, she looked embarrassed. I watched, as she moved over and shook the hand of the other man.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said simply. Then he looked over at me. I realized I had been standing here like a silent idiot, watching as my best friend casually introduced herself to the wolf-men she had only recently been afraid would eat us. I shook my head.

"I'm Amelia Thomas. Call me Mia." I said. I extended my hand, and wondered briefly whose idea it was to shake hands when meeting someone; it was rather odd, wasn't it? I smiled at my own random thoughts.

I looked up at Jacob and took him in fully. He was beautiful. His russet skin seemed to glow, and his sculpted body was breathtaking. He was tall, enormously so. His face was perfect, angular, and strong. And his eyes, I could get lost in those amazingly familiar eyes. He looked as though he was the origin of the phrase "Tall, Dark and handsome." His hand was also very warm, incredibly so, and I could feel the heat radiating form his body. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him. I could tell I was very attracted to him, more so than I should be without knowing him, but he was well out of my league. My league could explode and his would never even hear the blast. He was the image of perfection, and I was not even remotely close to being so. He smiled at me tentatively. I moved on to shake Embry's hand. Embry looked very similar to Jacob, though he was more slender and a little shorter. His skin was also incredibly warm. He was attractive too, I could tell Harper thought so; I caught her check out his back side when he turned to shake my hand. She winked at me and mouthed the word "nice" from behind his back. I couldn't control my snort of laughter. Harper grinned at me. Wow.

"So, anything you boys would like to tell us?" I asked, Embry had started looking between Harper and me trying to figure out what I had found funny. "Should we start with why two giant wolves burst into our campsite and turned into you two?" I continued to distract him; he didn't need to know Harper just checked out his butt.

"Maybe we should sit down somewhere." Jacob suggested. I giggled.

"Ok then! Story time!" I gestured the two camp fire chairs and pulled Harper onto the ground with me in front of them. I wrinkled my nose slightly at the dirt. I found it odd that it was so easy to joke with them, to laugh. We had only just met, I didn't know anything about them, other than that they could turn into giant wolves. Yet it was just so easy to be near them.

"Are you sure you two don't want to sit in the chairs?" Embry asked.

"You two are telling the story, so you get to sit in the chairs." I said in a tone that said "well Duh!"

Jacob Chuckled. "You want a story then?" He asked sitting down in the chair that was mine. Harper and I nodded like eager children. He and Embry laughed. "Ok, well this might take a while then." I sat there, looking at him expectantly.

They told us they were from La Push, the Indian reservation on the Pacific Coast in Washington State. Then they told us the Quileute legends, of the Spirit Warriors, and of Werewolves and of Vampires called Cold Ones. Harper and I oohed and ahed and gasped at the appropriate times. They seemed to feed off our reactions, getting more animated as the story continued. They told us of their Pack back in La Push, and how it was their job to protect their tribe from the Cold ones. From what I gathered their leader, or alpha was named Sam, they both held respect in their voice as they spoke of him. Jacob it seemed was second in command though. He seemed a little embarrassed when Embry mentioned it. But seemed happier when I told him that was pretty amazing. They told us about some of their traits as werewolves, how they healed super fast, how they could hear each other's thoughts in wolf form, how they all had incredibly high temperatures. Harper and I hounded them with questions, asking about everything. They seemed fine answering all of them. Although, one round of questioning, lead to a story about an alliance they had with a coven of vampires that were different from most. The Cullens'. Jacob didn't particularly like this story. Embry told the whole thing, while Jacob stared off at the trees over my head. I figured he just didn't like it because he was hurt during the fight. Pretty badly from what Embry said. Jacob glanced at me when I gasped as Embry described the injuries Jacob had sustained, they were pretty gruesome. Embry laughed and told us about how Jacob was pretty funny when he was high on pain killers. I noticed that Jacob seemed less animated after this story. _Men and their macho egos, _I thought, wondering why men didn't like to admit when they are hurt.

"Tell me about this Emily. How is it that she can handle all of you at her house eating her food all the time?" I asked after Jacob told us about the time Embry broke Emily's table in an arm wrestling match with one of their "brothers" Jared.

"Emily doesn't mind us being there. And she likes to cook for us. Good thing too considering she's Sam's imprint and his wife." Embry said joyfully.

"Sam's imprint?" What does that mean?" Harper asked.

Embry looked at her and smiled slightly, his face held reverence. "Imprinting is another one of those Wolf things." He explained. "It's really hard to put into words." He was looking only at Harper now. "It's like love at first sight, only it's not. It's stronger, it's a bond. It's how we wolves find the ones we're supposed to be with. Our soul mates." I could tell he was trying very hard to find the right words. "Jake, how was it that Billy explained it? His way always seemed like the best explanation." Embry turned to ask Jacob. Jacob looked at him, then to Harper and back to Embry. Then he turned and looked at me as he spoke.

"He said it was like gravity moves, when you see the one, suddenly it isn't the Earth holding you here anymore, she, or in Leah's case he, does. She becomes your everything; you would do or be anything for her." He said passionately, he looked had been looking directly at me as he spoke, I flushed and looked at the ground. He couldn't possibly be that…. No certainly not, I was just letting my emotions get carried away again. It did sound wonderfully romantic, love at first sight, absolute devotion, soul mates, all of it were things I had dreamed of for as long as I could remember. I had always wanted to have a true love, fairy tale, romance things, and that was what this sounded like.

"So," I said looking at the ground. "Is Sam the only one who's imprinted, or have others in your Pack found their soul mates as well?" I asked, more interested in one pack member, but trying not to show it.

"Oh sure." Embry said. "Jared imprinted with Kim, a girl from his English Class. Paul imprinted on Linda, they bumped into each other at the movies. Quil imprinted on Claire. That was interesting, since Claire was two when he saw her. Good thing we don't age, so he can wait for her, be her protector until she's ready for him." He explained. "And Thank God Leah finally found Corbin. It was so awkward with her and Sam for a long time." He grimaced slightly, but then he laughed.

"Why was it awkward with Leah and Sam?" I asked.

"Well you see, Sam was the first to go through the change. He and Leah had been high school sweethearts, and they really did love each other." Embry said calmly. "But Leah's cousin Emily came to visit, and well one look at her, and it was out of his control, Sam imprinted on her. Fell instantly. Emily was a little upset at first, but they were made for each other, she couldn't resist him for long. Leah was heart broken, Sam felt terrible about it, but there was nothing he could do. When Leah joined the pack, things got even more interesting, because she had never gotten over Sam, and with being able to hear each other's thoughts, well you can imagine." He explained, shaking his head slightly. "But now that she's found Corbin, so it all worked out."

This startled me. I didn't know what to think. Which love was true? The love that formed naturally between Leah and Sam, or the magical imprinting? Who's to say that if Sam and Leah hadn't been Werewolves, that they wouldn't have been happy together. Or was the magic behind imprinting much wiser. Their Imprints were supposed to be their soul mates, that meant that they weren't each other's soul mates, so would their love ultimately faded? There was no way to know. I decided to let it alone.

The sound of someone's stomach growling broke me out of my trance. Jacob was looking rather embarrassed as I looked up at him. "Hungry?" I asked him.

"Starving." He laughed. "It's been five days since we've eaten; what with the race and all."

"You two are so stupid. Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is? You could have done some serious damage, all for a stupid competition." Harper scolded. Embry looked sheepish, Jacob just shrugged.

"I've gone longer than that. I went two weeks straight, non-stop running, though that did take a major toll, I will admit." Jacob said, though his brooding mood was intensified as he did so.

"Who were you racing that time?" I asked.

"No one." He answered, looking away.

"Then why were you running?" I pressed.

"Because." He said shrugging, still not looking at me.

"Because why?" I continued stubbornly. He ignored me. I huffed angrily, but then Embry caught my eye, he was shaking his head frantically. "Not now" he was mouthing. I glared at him to let me know I was not going to let it go, I was interested in Jacob's reaction. It didn't make sense to me. I wanted to know.

"Why don't we get some food?" Harper offered.

**AN: Did i leave too much ut of the Explanation? I just didn't want to repeat everything we already knew about the wolves. And I wanted some things for the girls to discover with time. Well let me know if you like it ir not.**

**Much Love, Bridget**


	4. The Power of Flashbacks

**Chapter VII**

**In which Jacob remembers and a decision is made. **

**Jacob's POV**

"Why don't we get some food?" Harper offered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mia glance at me. She looked angry. I felt bad for being a jerk to her, she had been incredibly accepting and kind all morning. She sighed and nodded she turned and started toward the camper.

"I'll get us lunch, you guys chill." She said in a defeated voice. As she entered the camper I heard her mutter to herself. "Damn it! Why did I have to be a stupid pushy idiot?" With my sensitive hearing I picked this up easily. I was a jerk, and she's blaming herself? Well great, now I feel like a shmuck. It's just I didn't like talking about that particular topic, and it wasn't one I was ready to discuss with her yet. I mean, I'd only just met her this morning! It feels like longer, but it isn't. I wasn't ready.

I thought about the time Mia was asking about, last time I had run nonstop. I was running from my home, my family, my friends, and my duty. I didn't want to feel anymore, I tried to leave everything I was behind me.

_**Flashback**_

I was in Canada, and I had been running for two weeks straight. I remembered being thankful that Sam hadn't sent anyone to get me, I hadn't picked up an order from him to any of them to bring me back, and he himself hadn't ordered me back. So I was totally surprised when I was jumped by none other than Leah Clearwater. I was weak, from not eating or sleeping or resting, so she took me down easily. _Phase Back! _She ordered me. I didn't have to obey her, but I was too tired to fight and the ferocity of her mind's voice scared me. I did as she told me to. I closed my eyes, it was required when Leah phased. The next thing I knew, my back was against a tree, and Leah's angry face was inches from mine. She was utterly terrifying.

"You coward." She hissed. "You absolute coward. You ran away from everything and everyone who cares about you." I remember the look of absolute disgust on her face as she looked at me. "You think you are the first person to get their heart broken? You think you are the first to be hurt and have to watch as the one you love is with another? Well if you do you are sorely mistaken." Her eyes had grown so intense at this point. "I know what it's like to be in love with someone, to know that we shared something special, and yet watch them with someone else. I know what it's like to just not be enough. I know exactly what you're going through. I went through it too. Worse! At least you can hate the Bloodsucker! Sam's with my cousin, one of my closest friends!" Her voice was never raised, but there was something deadly in her soft tone.

"But I never ran. I never hid. I'm going to be a bridesmaid at the wedding, the man I love is marrying my cousin and I'm going to stand up and smile and give them my blessing! Do you want to know why I'm going to do this, Jacob? Do you want to know why I didn't run away like you? Like a coward?" I shook my head, I had no idea how she had the strength to do this. "Because I see what you all see as well. I see that Sam and Emily are truly happy together, I know they are deeply in love, and even I can see that that love is deeper than my own. If nothing else I want him to be happy, and he is. I didn't run because I couldn't abandon my family, my friends, or my life.

"There were people I cared about and I couldn't leave them." She eyes bored into me. "I watch as the man I love gives his love to another woman, and though it hurts, though I wish constantly that it was me that he was kissing, me he was holding, me that he would be waiting for at the end of the aisle, I have never once ran. I have stood strong in the face of what you cannot seem to." Her tone softened. "You say you love her, you say you want what's best for her, and you want her to be happy. Yet you cannot support her when she chooses to be happy with someone else.

"If you cannot see that Bella and Edward are in love than you are blind. Even I can see it, if I look past the stench, I can see that they fit together, they need each other, and they love each other as much as Sam and Emily do. If you cannot see this, then you do not love her as much as you think you do." Leah looked deadly once more. "Love is the willingness to sacrifice your own life and happiness for someone. To give up what it is you want for what will make them happy. If you loved her you would see this, you would be able to watch her go and know that she made her choice. She chose, and though she did not choose you, you would be able to wish her well. And hope that she truly is happy. "That is love Jacob Black. Looking beyond yourself to the needs of others." Leah looked at me sadly. "You cannot give up who you are; you cannot give up on life simply because you are hurting. She wouldn't want you to. She would want you to be happy as well.

"If I can live with seeing Sam every day, live with hearing him think of her in ways I wish he'd think of me, you can sure as hell live with the knowledge that Bella is in love with a leech." Then she did the strangest thing. She hugged me. I was utterly surprised. Leah never spoke of how hard it was to watch Sam with Emily. And she never openly showed affection for us, Seth sometimes, but he was her baby brother, but the rest of us, she treated like distant relatives she never really understood. But here she was, pulling me into a tight, sisterly hug. Then she pulled away and looked at me sternly. When she spoke again she was completely serious. "Now are you going to come home like a good boy or do I have to drag your sorry ass back?"

"I'll come home quietly; just let me take a nap." I passed out at this point, exhausted, Leah's word reverberating in my head.

_**End Flashback**_

I thought of the dream I had shortly after passing out. It's been almost five years, and I still remember it vividly.

_I dreamed of Bella. She was different, paler, her eyes were topaz, like the Cullen's, and she was more beautiful then ever, but she was still undeniably Bella. She was laughing and _he,_ Edward, pulled her into a hug. She smiled up at him. "I wish everyone could be as happy as we are." She said contentedly._

"_As do I." Edward replied._

"_Especially Jacob, he deserves happiness." Bella said. Edward nodded in agreement._

And as it turned out, Leah didn't have to drag me back; I was so hungry I almost had to drag _her_ so I could get to food sooner.

So I tried to be happy. And I managed to get over loosing Bella, and knowing that she was happy did help. I found solace in my friends and family. My life went on as normally as possible for a werewolf. Leah and I never spoke of what happened when she found me. We went back to being snide and at times rude toward one another. Though there was an understanding between us.

I didn't think I'd ever love again after Bella, I thought she was it for me. But I was content with just my family and friends; I had accepted that I would be, though not necessarily alone, I would not have something like what Sam and Emily have. Even after Leah finally found the one she was meant to be with, I did not even consider the possibility for me.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do now that I had imprinted. But I knew Leah had been right. I was a coward, but I wasn't going to allow my cowardice to hurt anyone else, especially not Mia. It was going to take some time to adjust, but I knew on instinct, possibly the same instinct that I fallowed to this campsite this morning, that I would do it for her. I would do anything for her. I wish it could really be that simple though. Fairy tales make it look so easy, and I knew this would be nothing of the sort.

**AN: Yay or Nay? This chapter was actually pretty difficult... i knew what i wanted it to say, but getting into a form where someone other than me would understand was very hard... so did you like it or was it totally lame? BE HONEST, your honesty helps me out a lot, it lets me know what works and what didn't, and what i need to improve on or explain further, and well it does a lot. So TELL!! **

**Much love, Bridget**


	5. Honestly?

**Chapter VIII.**

**In which Jacob and Amelia make sandwiches and a deal. **

**Amelia's POV**

I sighed as I tried to find something to feed all of us for lunch. This was just too much for me to process at once and still be expected to function. Everything they said was totally unbelievable, and yet, I believed. Well for the most part, I was a little skeptical about some things, but when Jacob and Embry spoke I couldn't find a way to disbelieve. I really liked them a lot. Especially Jacob. He probably thinks I'm a pushy nosey bitch though. I shouldn't have gotten all worked up about him not answering my question.

I heard a knock on the door, and I became nervous. Harper wouldn't be knocking, so I knew it was one of the boys. I smoothed my shirt and went to open it.

Jacob stood there, looking absolutely gorgeous of course. That wasn't really the best thing to be thinking at this point, but it was hard not to; he was really HOT!

"Can I come in?" Jacob asked. I realized I had just been staring at him, so I nodded and back up to let him in.

I closed the door and turned to him. "Umm…. Was there something you needed, Jacob?"

"I'm really sorry about being a jerk. I was acting childish; I hope I didn't upset you." He said. He thought he was the rude one? I was the one prying.

"No, really I was being nosey. I shouldn't have expected you to tell me everything about you and your life. We only just met after all. It was stupid of me to have gotten upset, we don't know each other that well, and you are entitled to keep secrets from random girls you meet in the woods." I answered.

"That may be," he smirked. "But I shouldn't have been so rude about it. It's just that that isn't really something I like to talk about." He said sadly.

"That's ok. I don't think I could have handled anything else today anyway. I'm still not sure what to think of all this." I told him.

"Don't you believe us? Or is it just hard to accept?" he looked sadder than when he was talking about whatever he didn't like to talk about.

"Neither." I answered. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. I have no problem with any of it. But it's a lot to take in at once. I mean werewolves, vampires, magical love connections; that's a lot to process in one sitting."

"Well what do you think about it all? If each thing was on its own, what would you think?" He asked, staring at me intently.

"For starters that fact that you and Embry and apparently a whole bunch of you are werewolves is kinda interesting. The legends of your people are fascinating; I'd love the opportunity to learn more.

"As for the existence of not only werewolves but other mythological monsters, is a little frightening. I actually used to watch _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer._" I giggled.

"So the idea that vampires actually exist is both scary and exciting." He looked a little disgusted by my enthusiasm for vampires.

"I mean, are they as funny as they are on TV? Some of those vampires were my favorite characters; they had some great one liners. But that's just my interest in performances coming out. You know the villains are always underrated. People don't seem to realize that without the villains there would be no story, no adventure for the hero's." This was an argument I'd had a lot, it was a habit to defend it, even if it was irrelevant. "And well I always loved playing the villain. It gave me a chance to be crazy, and bring out my evil side! And like I said, without the villains there would be no story." He just stared at me after my little rant. Ok, so he hadn't been disgusted with my villain appreciation, it must have been the fact that I showed interest in his "mortal enemy". Well we'll just tad that to the list of all the times Mia has made a fool of herself! Fabulous.

"Right." Was all he said, it looked like he was trying not to laugh. Well good, at least he's entertained by my foolishness.

"Well anyway," I continued. "Back to your question." I said attempting to pull attention away from my outburst.

"I actually don't know what to think about imprinting. I do believe in fate, but I also don't know if I'd consider it true love if it's magically induced. I just don't know." I said. Jacob looked thoughtful for a second, and then a wicked look came into his eyes. He took a step toward me and I instinctively took one step back. However, since I was in a camper, there really wasn't much room, and no where to go, so I ended up with my back against the wall. Jacob smirked and took another step forward stopping only inches from me. He put is hand on the wall next to my head and leaned down, he was so close I could feel his breath on my face. "What would you think if I told you, that you were my imprint, what would you do then?" He asked his already husky voice, becoming more so. My mind was fuzzy for a second, and I shivered involuntarily, he was such a cheater.

I decided that two could play at this game. I leaned forward and put my lips right up to his ear, ever so slightly brushing it with them, I asked, "What do you think I'd say?" using my most sexy voice, which wasn't actually that sexy, but as I had hoped he froze. I used his momentary disablement to try and side step him. I didn't want to think about the possibility that I could be his imprint; I didn't want to get my hopes up, to think that a fairy tale is possible outside of stories and shows. So I tried to get away. It would have probably worked if I hadn't tripped in my attempt to escape. Just before I hit the ground though, I felt two warm strong arms catch me. He pulled me up against his body. I gasped and I felt the air fill my lungs. I could feel my heart beating erratically. There was no more ache, and the chill I had had since last night had disappeared with it. I stared at him wide eyed, as he healed me with his presence, with his touch. The feeling of being this close to him felt so wonderful and it felt right.

I stared at him wide eyed. He looked down at me, with an intense look on his face. "Well I'd hope you would believe me. And I'd hope that you would be willing to let me spend some time with you." Was he serious? I couldn't possibly be his imprint? He's just speaking hypothetically right? He let go of me and stepped back a step, he was still close enough that I could feel the heat from his body. I fought the desire to step right back into his warm embrace, and I won. Barely. I though of how it felt to be in his arms, how he seemed to take away all my pain. Maybe I could be his, if he was what I had been searching for to fill the hole in my life, in my soul; if he completed me, maybe it was possible he wasn't just speaking hypothetically. Maybe I was just as much what he needed as he was what I needed.

There I go thinking with my heart again, I could only imagine what Harper would say. But that didn't really bother me; I didn't want to let him know how much he had just affected me, so I smiled. "Well, why don't we start by getting to know each other? I know about your pack and what you do, but I don't know much about you personally. We can start there and I can tell you after what it is I would say if you told me that I was your imprint." I said, and I was pleased to hear that my voice was steady. I once again thanked my theater experience, and the many years I've spent hiding my feelings. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." He said, though he seemed nervous again. He had been so bold a moment ago; it was odd to see him looking scared again.

"So first I think we should get lunch made, so we can go save Embry from Harper." I said.

"Why would he need to be saved?" Jacob asked, looking confused. I laughed.

"Trust me if I know Harper, and I do, he's going to need rescuing. She is probably trying to convince him that he's crazy and needs to see a shrink as we speak. But not just any shrink, oh no, Harper will somehow find a way to blame his past relationships and his sex life on why he's gone off the deep end, so will offer to be his shrink, as she's happens to be a reproductive therapist in training." I said, shaking my head. Jacob just stared at me for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Embry? Sex life? HA!" he laughed.

I put my hands on my hips. "You know it isn't necessarily a bad thing to be a little conservative when it comes to giving love away. Let me guess, you have a very _satisfying_ sex life." I said a little angrily. I didn't like the idea. And I was a little indignant about his reaction. There was nothing wrong with saving yourself.

Jacob stopped laughing and looked at me. "No actually, I don't. I guess I shouldn't be laughing since I have about as much of a sex life as Embry does. Which is none." He said seriously. I raised my eyebrows at him, and turned away to continue my search for food. I was leaning toward PB&J's because I didn't really have the energy for much else.

"What about you?" Jacob asked me.

"What about me, what?" I questioned, confused.

"How hot is your sex life?" he said completely calmly. I gaped at him and blushed. His face fell a little as he watched me.

"There isn't really one to speak of." I couldn't look him in the eye as I said this, but his face was brighter when I finally got the nerve to look at him. "You know that wasn't exactly what I meant when I said 'get to know each other'." I told him, as I spread peanut butter on a piece of bread. He just chuckled and started spreading the jelly **(Or Jam depending on where you're from.)**.

Fourteen sandwiches later (one each for Harper and I, six each for Jacob and Embry). Jacob and I headed out to our best friends. I almost burst out laughing at the sight that met my eyes. Harper was circling Embry whose expression was quite funny. His face held nervousness, confusion, and happiness all together. Harper looked like she was appraising him, as well as looking for hidden wires or something. A giggle escaped my control and they both looked up at me.

"What are you doing Harp?" I asked.

"Trying to decide what to think about all this." She said, glancing at Embry again.

"Ah, I see. We just had this discussion but feel free to have it as well. And while you're at it I have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" I said. Embry rushed forward and took the sandwiches Jacob handed him greedily. They both went straight to eating them. Harper continued to watch them. Especially Embry, with a slightly panicked expression. She turned to me with a wild look on her face. "Is this what you deal with all the time?" she asked.

"What? You know I don't have hungry werewolves around me all the time." I told her, thinking maybe this really was too much for her to handle and that she had lost it.

"No, I meant with your feelings. Is it always this hard for you to choose between what your head is telling you and what your heart is telling you? Because I'm finding it very difficult right now to ignore the one I know I should."

**AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Average? Well let me know!**

**Mcuh love, Bridget**


	6. The Effects of Imprinting

**Chapter IX**

**In which Harper does some thinking. **

**Harper's POV**

I watched as Embry and Jacob ate their sandwiches. I was too confused to know what to think. Ever since I saw Embry my whole mind set has been shattered. At first I was perfectly ok with it all. All I wanted was to know, but now that I do, I don't know what to think. My head keeps telling me that all of this is impossible. That these men are crazy, that there's no way what they've said could be true. But I saw with my own eyes as the turned from giant wolves into men, very attractive men. That was another thing. My brain keeps shouting, yelling at me that it's irresponsible and dangerous to have such strong feelings for someone, let alone someone I just met. But that's exactly what I had. Very, _very,_ strong feelings. My heart was screaming at my head to believe, telling me that everything they said was true. My heart believed every word Embry spoke, told me I could trust him with my life, and that he'd never let me down. Damnit! This was ridiculous! I really am turning into Mia, letting my emotions get the better of me, but they seem to be impossible to ignore now. My emotions are so strong, my heart so sure, that I just can't seem to think logically anymore.

I asked Mia if this was how she always felt. She sighed and looked at me with sympathy. "Sometimes." She answered. "It sometimes very hard to ignore the little voice in my head, which sounds remarkably like yours, that's telling me that I'm being stupid and emotional. That I'm being illogical. But I just have to decide which one to trust. Sometimes, there isn't a logical way to explain something, Harp. Sometimes, you just have to trust your heart to know what it's doing. Trust your intuition, because more often then not, you don't always know everything. When you're missing facts, logic isn't very reliable. But sometimes, logic sounds so much better, so much simpler. But it can't always be that way, and most of the time it isn't. So I trust my own instinct." She said to me, her voice sounded contemplative.

"What is it your heart and head are disagreeing on?" Mia asked me.

"My head is telling me that all of this is crazy. And my heart is telling me to trust, to reach out and grab hold of him and never let him go, crazy or not. It doesn't make sense." I told her, my voice sounded scared, I hoped she didn't notice. She did of course. She smiled at me.

"I know exactly what you mean. I've just been having the same argument with myself." She gazed in the direction of the boys; I noticed the look on her face as she looked at Jacob. I didn't recognize it, it was content and crazed at the same time, and I wasn't sure how it was possible to have those emotions at once. If I weren't feeling exactly that same thing I wouldn't believe it was.

"Which feels more right to you? Try, just this once to feel, instead of think." Mia told me.

"I don't think I can, Mia." I said to her. I really didn't, it just wasn't in my nature.

"Like I said, don't think. How does it feel when you go with what your head is telling you? It's saying that this is crazy, we should have them locked up and never look back. Leave them behind like an odd experience in the woods. We could go back home and never speak of it again. Never think or talk about Jacob or Embry anymore. Forget them." As she spoke my heart screamed at her to stop. That possibility was excruciating. I couldn't do it. My mind even protested the pain it cause to imagine it.

"No." I whispered. Mia smiled at me and nodded.

"The other option, listening to your heart. To trust what Jacob and Embry tell us. To get to know them, and accept that to be friends with them means to deal with crazy things that don't always make sense." Mia continued. I nodded. Though my mind remained doubtful, my heart eased with this plan, though it wanted to make an alteration with the word 'friend'.

I was going to have to listen to Mia, and my emotions. _Just don't let your emotions get too out of hand._ I told myself. But I thought that in meeting Embry all the walls I'd built up to keep my emotions at bay were going to come crashing down, and fast. I was utterly terrified at the thought. _This can't be good, can it?_ Only one way to find out. I took a deep breath and ate my sandwich. This was going to be hard, but maybe it was worth it after all.

I didn't know what to say to Embry or Jacob at this point. Both of them had finished their sandwiches. Embry was watching me. It wasn't in a creepy stalker way, or as if he was expecting something; he was just looking at me like there was nothing he'd rather be doing. I caught his eye and he smiled. My heart rate picked up, and I was sure it wasn't healthy for it to be going so fast. God, what's wrong with me? I heard Mia and Jacob talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying; I was too caught up in the moment I was sharing with the beautiful werewolf in front of me.

I knew it wasn't healthy for me to feel so strongly about someone I just met. But I couldn't help it. The instant I saw him I had been drawn to him. Or at least I had been after the initial shock of giant wolves appearing in our camp site. But through out the afternoon, I had become more and more attached to him.

Embry gave a prolonged blink. I remembered that they had been running for five days without eating or sleeping. Now that they had eaten, they must be tired.

"What do you think Harp?" Mia asked me.

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I asked if you thought it was ok for these two to stay with us for a while. I said you and I could share a bed, and they could figure out who got the other bed and who got the couch, unless they too wanted to share a bed as well." She explained.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds good." And it did. "One of you can have my bed." I said to Embry and Jacob. They nodded sleepily. I laughed at them. If they weren't so cute I wouldn't have considered it. _Stop thinking things like that. Oh never mind! It's useless. _"So which one of you will be sticking me with Miss Kicks-a-lot?" I asked.

"Embry can." Jacob said, smirking. Embry shot him a grateful glance and nodded.

"Well you two can go clean up and take a nap. You both look ready to keel over." Mia said. They nodded again and went to the camper.

I watched as they walked away.

"So Embry's gonna be in your bed huh? Are you sure you don't want to be there with him?" Mia asked me teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said unconvincingly. She could tell what I was thinking, and she saw me check out his ass earlier. Not that anyone could blame me. He had a great ass! I shook my head at my own thoughts; I was defiantly as bad as a guy when it came to things like that. That was part of the reason I chose the specialization I had. Mia was the only one who hadn't questioned that. I laughed, Mia was normally worse than I was. Her mind was in the gutter all the time, or at least it had been until what I like to call 'The Horny Bastard Incident', two months ago. He had always annoyed me, but I hadn't thought he'd be so shallow.

"I saw you two." Mia said, smiling.

"Well, are you sure you want me to share a bed with you? Wouldn't you rather have Jacob to snuggle with?" I shot back at her.

"Yes I would." She said calmly. "But who wouldn't want that hottie in bed with them?" She asked as though it was totally obvious. I laughed, good old Mia, I thought. Although she had a point, I really wouldn't mind having Embry in my bed.

"Isn't it sad, that as much as we say and think stuff like that, we never actually have it happen?" I said with false sadness.

"Ah yes. We talk the talk, but we don't walk the walk." We both started laughing. We hadn't laughed like this in a while. That's why we were taking this trip in the first place. She'd been depressed since the _incident_; she lost a lot of her confidence because of it. And I was just fed up with my family, and stressed from school. So I convinced her to go for a change of scenery. And here we were, with two werewolves whom we are both extremely attracted to.

I thought of my attraction to Embry. It was more than a physical attraction, though he was _very _good looking. It was an actual pull that I had felt since I had seen him. Once I got over the initial shock of his appearance that is. It was as though a bond had been formed in that moment when our eyes had first met. Where did it come from though? These feelings seemed to appear out of thin air. It sounded like a fairy tale. It sounded like-

"Mia, don't you think that our feelings for these two men are oddly strong, considering we just met them this morning?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do. I'm a little overwhelmed to tell you the truth." Mia said slowly. "Every time I look at him, I feel like that's exactly what I want for the rest of my life. To look at him, to see him every day, to be with him. Even for me that's a little irrational." She said, shaking her head slowly.

"Remember what they said earlier? About the imprinting thing?" I hedged. Mia looked at me, and nodded slowly. She knew where I was going with this.

"You don't think? I mean they never did say how the imprint themselves were effected. It might be a two way thing, and well, we're experiencing our own end. I know it sounds crazy but-" Mia held up her hand to silence me.

"First of all that's my line. 'I know it sounds crazy but…' isn't that what I'm always saying to you?" She laughed. "And no it doesn't. I was thinking along those lines earlier, and I think Jacob may have been hinting at it." Mia continued seriously.

"Let's not say anything to them; I want to hear it from his own lips if it's true." I said to her.

"Yeah. Plus, I don't want to look like an idiot if we're wrong." Mia conceded. I shook my head. This was a major reversal of roles.

"For once, I don't think we are." I told her. "But I still want him to say it." Mia nodded in agreement.

"Well this has been a very trying day. I know it's not even four yet, but I'm going to sleep as well." Mia said.

"Ok, I'll be in in a bit. I think I'm just going to think for a while." I told her. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Try feeling for once, you might find it isn't as horrible as you make it seem. You only ever see the problem end, there are good things that come of it too you know." And with that, she went into the camper.

**AN: Oh My Carlisle! What is that 'Horny bastard incident'? well it's a lot like what it sounds like, a run in with a horny bastard, but you'll have to wait to find out what happened at this run in, and why it effected Mia the way it did. **

**And before you ask, NO she was not raped. So don't even go there. **

**I'm sorry there wasn't much dialouge in this chapter, but the point of it was Harper's internal struggle type thing, to show the effects of Imprinting. How love is a two way things, and so is imprinting. It's illogical and emmensly strong. It effects both parties involved, and that's what i hope i showed with this chapter. What do you think, did i suceed? **

**Also, This chapter is dedicated to waitsiriusly411 because she helped me get the words i couldn't find. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! **

**Anyway, what did you think? Did i get my point across? **

**Much love, Bridget**


	7. The Benifits of Insomnia and Ice Cream

_Sorry this took so long!!! _

**Chapter X**

**In which ice cream is eaten, a message is sent, and stars are watched.**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up with a very stiff neck. The couch wasn't the biggest, and I had let Embry have the bed, since it was Harper's and I didn't think he'd like me in it.

I stretched and looked at the clock over the stove, it was 1 am.

I shook my head at the stove, this camper really wasn't even a camper, it was an apartment that they hooked up to that SUV and hauled out here.

Since I had only had six sandwiches before I fell asleep, which was almost ten hours ago, and Mia _had _said to feel free to help ourselves, I decided I'd get something to eat. I stood up and walked over towards a set of cabinets that I thought might be housing food. Just as I turned to open it I felt something soft bump into me.

Mia made a cute little grunt, and then swore. "What the fuck?" I was still impressed with her vocabulary, most girls I knew got offended when I swore; this girl did it too though.

"I'm sorry." I said turning to look at her. "Are you al-" I trailed off as I looked at her. Mia was standing in front of me in a little satin green night gown. It had a plunging neckline and I got a good view of her cleavage. It was also pretty short, so her legs were visible up to about mid thigh. It was clingy and sheer. I gulped as I let my eyes wander up and down her body. When they reached her chest I stopped, not only was a fair amount of cleavage visible, the satin left little to the imagination **(AN: I believe the phrase "It's a bit **_**nippy**_** in here" is appropriate. ****bursts into childish and hysterical giggles**. I gulped again and forced my eyes back up to her face. _Bloodsuckers, bloodsuckers, leeches, parasites, sickly sweet icy smell…_I thought to keep myself under control. I thought of the most revolting thing I could think of to keep it from becoming apparent _how much_ I enjoyed the sight before me.

"No, I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going. I just didn't expect you to be up." She said, blushing. She crossed her arms across her chest, probably in an attempt to make them less noticeable. It didn't really help all that much, actually it did the opposite as it pushed them up slightly. _Stop it Jake, you perve! _I thought to myself, but who was I kidding? Who wouldn't be looking? Though, I didn't like the idea of _anyone _else looking so that wasn't the best defense.

Mia cleared her throat, bringing me out of my contemplations of her breasts. I gave her a sheepish look and she rolled her eyes.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Mia said in a sarcastic tone, but she shifted uncomfortably and turned her face away, and wouldn't look at me. Great, now I've offended her. But come on! I'm a guy! I know it's not really an excuse, but really, if I wasn't looking then I'd have to be gay, or dead, or both.

"Look Mia, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been ogling you." I said apologetically. She bit her lip and glanced at me, she still looked uncomfortable though. "Though when a scantly clad angel appears, one can't help but stare." I blurted out. It was an attempt to defend myself, I didn't want her upset with me, but it sounded rather different out loud than it did in my head. She raised her eyebrows at me and gaped. _Oh god1 did I say that out loud? _"Well I mean, it's just that you are so beautiful and, I mean it's just-um never mind." I shook my head dejectedly. "I really am sorry." I finished lamely. I bent down slightly to get her to meet my eyes. It worked. She looked up at me, and smiled sadly.

"It's really not a big deal." She replied. "Honestly I'm used to it. Besides, I can't really be upset with you, after all I was checking you out earlier; it's only fair you be able to reciprocate." She said matter-of-factly.

She had been checking me out? I could feel myself blushing as she smirked at me.

"Awe. You're cute when you're flustered." Mia said in a mock baby voice. I stuck out my tongue at her. Sure, it was childish, but it made her laugh, which was good.

"Well I _was_ going to share my ice cream with you, but if you're going to be a brat I don't know if I will." Mia taunted. Oh, now she was playing dirty. She was using ice cream as leverage. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well, who said I wanted any ice cream?" I said in my most bratty voice. She opened her mouth to retort but I cut her off. "What kind of Ice cream is it anyway?" I asked. She smiled wickedly.

"Why does it matter if you don't want any?' She hedged, still taunting.

"It matters. It determines whether or not I actually want some or not." That was a lie; if it was ice cream, I didn't care what flavor it was, I wanted it.

"It's my favorite kind." She said, her tone turning seductive.

"And what kind would that be." I said, I hoped my voice could be considered seductive, but it sounded more nervous to me. Her grin grew wider, and she licked her lips making me gulp. She then laughed. I didn't blame her; I probably looked ridiculous; she could see I was getting irrationally worked up over a conversation about ice cream flavor. Wow, that's sad.

"Mint chocolate chip." She said each word slowly and distinctly.

I was so flustered, and feeling pretty embarrassed for finding this discussion so- though her outfit wasn't helping my state of mind either, and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So it'll smell like you?"

She looked utterly confused. "What?" she said and her tone questioned my sanity.

"Um, well, it's just that, well you smell like mint." I said lamely. She lifted her wrist to her nose and sniffed.

"I don't smell like mint; I don't smell like anything." She said.

"Maybe not to your sense of smell, but to mine you smell like mint." I defended.

"Ok then, Yes, then it will smell like me." She said though she clearly didn't believe me.

"Alright, I'm sorry for being a brat. Can I have some Ice cream?" I asked jutting my lower lip out slightly. That normally worked with my sisters. She just laughed.

"Well I guess you can. You're lucky you're cute or you wouldn't be getting any." She laughed again as I just stared at her. She walked over to the fridge/freezer and took out a gallon of ice cream, then she opened a drawer and got two spoons. She held out a spoon to me and I took it. Then she walked past me and sat down on the couch. I did my best to keep my eyes on her face as I watched her. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down silently. She opened the tub and offered it to me. I scooped out some ice cream and she did the same. I loved mint, and I was childishly giddy to know that it was her favorite as well.

"So I figured after five days with no sleep you'd still be out. What are you doing up?" Mia asked.

"Well, as much as I appreciate it, this couch is not the most comfortable place to sleep. What about you?"

"I just couldn't sleep, too much on my mind, so I figured I'd com out and have a snack. It was that or listen to Harper mumble in her sleep and that got dull like an hour ago, since she's not saying anything intelligible that I can use for black mail later."

"Girl after my own heart." I said, though she didn't know how very true that statement was. "Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked.

"Too much stuff going on in my head, it makes it nearly impossible to sleep. I've always had that problem so I'm used to it." She answered. I just nodded and took another bite of ice cream.

"So," I started. "I told you all about my job, tell me about yours. The one where you see naked men all the time, enough that it didn't faze you that Embry and I appeared in the nude." I said thinking of this morning.

Mia laughed. "I'm an actress and sometimes a director, set designer, costume designer, or anything else that you do when it comes to theater I do it. I'm versatile. Or at least I was. I think I'm just going to stick to the behind the scenes stuff from now on." She said, her voice turning contemplative.

"Why only the behind the scenes, do you get stage fright or something?" I asked.

"No. I love being on stage actually. I love everything about performing, but it has recently come to my attention that I honestly can't be that good at it, and that the parts I've gotten I got because the directors, the _male_," she emphasized the word, "directors, liked to look at me, rather than because I had had any acting or musical skills. I just don't want another audition like the one a few months ago, so I'm not going to bother. Besides I like directing." **(AN: yes I'm interrupting again, sorry, but HINT HINT for those of you curious about the **_**horny bastard incident) **_

"I'm sure you have talent. What happened a few months ago? Who told you that you were only good for looking at?" I asked, anger rode through me though I remained in control. She was wonderful, and I knew that I would not agree with anyone who told her otherwise.

Mia shrugged. "I don't know. It was nothing of consequence really, just an incident. And no one told me, I gathered as much from what happened. It's no big deal. I really don't want to talk about it though." Mia said. She looked away ashamed.

"That's ok. So why are you and Harper out here?" I questioned. I wanted to learn everything about her, but it was going to take some time, so I figured I'd start with the basics.

"Well Harper decided we needed a 'change of scenery'. And apparently the biggest change from Chicago she could come up with was the woods in Wyoming. So here we are." She said shaking her head. "Though, I'm not complaining now." She whispered, and blushed as she did so. I gave a nervous laugh.

After about half the tub of ice cream had been eaten, a majority of it by me, I figured I should let Sam know we'd be staying out here a while.

"Mia, I've got to go talk to Sam real quick, I'll be back in a few." I told her.

"No, I'll go with you. I haven't been able to see the stars in a long time. You can go do your wolf business, and I'll do some star gazing. You can join me if you wish." She said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know I'm kinda scary when I phase." I said, she just looked at me innocently. "I could go into the trees and let you stay in the clearing. That way you won't have to see," Mia put her hand over my mouth to stop my babbling.

"I don't think you're scary. I think you look like a very fine giant wolf, and sorta cuddly looking if my memory from this morning serves correct." She said.

"Cuddly?" I asked, questioning her sanity. "I turn into a giant monster and you think I look cuddly? Are you nuts?"

"No, well maybe, Harper suggests it every once in a while, but I don't really think so. You look big and furry. And in my experience big and furry means cuddly." She defended. I just shook my head at her. "So let me grab a blanket and let's go out and you can talk to Sam, and I can do some star gazing." Mia said, getting back to the topic at hand.

"What do you need a blanket for?" I asked, my voice taunting. She raised her eyebrows. I took her hand and leaned in closer to her. "I'll keep you real warm." I explained in a suggestive tone. She blushed.

"I'm sure you will. But I prefer not to lie on the cold, hard, dirty, ground. So I'm bringing out a blanket to lie on." She said and her voice shook, as she tried to hide how flustered she was. Well good, it was her turn to be, considering the effect just looking at her had on me, she should get a little taste of it as well.

She stood up and opened a cabinet above the couch. Her night gown hiked up as she reach upward and her chest was now at my eye level. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Bloodsuckers, Bloodsuckers, Bloodsuckers…_I thought.

Mia cleared her throat. I looked at her and saw that she had a large red blanket draped over her arms. "Are we going, or are you too tired?" She asked me.

"No, we're going. Are you sure you don't want me to leave while I'm looking like a terrifying monster?"

"I wouldn't consider giant furry masses necessarily terrifying. And no, to be honest I'm just a little too curious to let you out of my sight. This should be interesting." She explained.

"Giant furry mass am I?" She just shrugged her shoulders and turned to the door.

We stepped out of the camper and Mia walked to the center of the clearing. She unfolded the blanket and laid it on the ground. It was a huge blanket, as she lay down she barely took up a quarter of it. I watched her as she stared at the sky. She seemed to be deep in thought, every once in a while her brow would furrow then relax. I was enraptured by every little change in her expressions, and I wanted to know what caused each one. She was wonderful, I thought. I wanted to sit here and watch her forever.

Forever. Could she really be mine forever? Could she be mine at all? She was my imprint, so surely it was a possibility. But I'd been in love before. And though we loved each other, it hadn't been enough; there had still been something stronger. I used to think that nothing could be stronger than love, but I had been proven wrong. If I had been proven wrong then, who's to say it won't happen again? That something out there isn't stronger than the bond formed by imprinting.

Mia turned and smiled at me. My heart swelled as she did.

"Jacob, what are you doing? I thought you were gonna talk to your Alpha guy, Sam?" She said. The sound of her voice filled me up. I stared at her in wonder. She looked radiant in the moonlight. The green of her gown complimented her skin so well and was thrown into sharp relief by the red blanket she was laying on. She was stunning.

"I was just thinking." I told her. She nodded and smiled.

"Me too. But I think you should talk to Sam. Although it's pretty late, I know it's an hour or two later here than it is on the west coast, but it's still late. Are you sure you'll be able to reach him?"

"We hunt vampires. They hunt at night. So there's always someone on watch at night, I'll be able to talk to him." I told her. "I'm going to phase now. You said you were fine with seeing it, but it isn't very pretty. I can go into the trees if you want. I promise I won't go far."

Mia shook her head. "No, it's fine I told you. Besides remember earlier when we agreed to get to know each other? This is who you are. I can't get to know you if you hide who you are from me, now can I?"

"Okay." I walked a good 10 feet away from Mia, to make sure there were no accidents. Sam felt guilty every time he looked at Emily's scars, we had to feel his guilt, I didn't want to have to add my own to that mix. Mia was staring at me intently. I had to look away from her in order to concentrate properly. Not only was her beauty distracting, but she didn't really help me phase, since she wasn't in danger and I don't think it would be possible for me to be angry enough with her to cause myself to change. As I prepared to change I realized that there was something I had forgotten to take into account, for the second time now.

"I'm going behind this tree here, cause I'm going to have to take my shorts off." I said.

"Oh, really?" She said giggling. "Well if you must be modest, then fine. Not that I didn't see earlier. Though I really didn't get a good look, I was a little distracted." She was grinning like the Cheshire cat. I felt my face heat up more than it was. She laughed; apparently she found making me squirm quite funny. Fine, I'd get her back later.

It didn't take much for me to phase. I could control it almost absolutely, keep myself from phasing when I didn't want to, and cause myself to phase when I did. I let the heat shiver down my spine, felt the hot taste in my mouth and my body shook apart. I was nothing for the briefest instant, and then I was once again a wolf.

I stepped out from behind the tree and looked at Mia. She was staring wide eyed, but not in fear or disgust as I would have guessed. It was in fascination. She was sitting upright, and she reached out her arm and indicated I come to her. She was crazy. She wanted a giant monster to come closer to her? But I obeyed.

Mia was scrutinizing my every move and it made me a little self conscious as I walked over to her. She patted the space on the blanket beside her, and I curled up there, my eyes trained to her. She smiled at me, and I was more than relived that she wasn't screaming and running away.

"Awe, who's a good dog?" Mia asked, using her mock baby voice. I rolled my eye's at her and she grinned.

I turned my attention to the task at hand. Though I was still acutely aware of Mia's eyes traveling over my fur covered body, examining me. It reminded me about what she had said earlier about checking me out.

_Hey Jake! What's got you so flustered? Was it the race? Who won anyway, you both were gone all day. We weren't sure._ It was Quil.

_It's nothing. And technically, Embry won, but it wasn't my fault, I was stopped and he stopped as soon as he got there too, I just got there before him. _I had forgotten about that. Damn.

_YES! Sam owes me thirty bucks! _

_Speaking of Sam, can you tell him something for me?_

_Sure, what do you need?_

_Tell him- _I cut off. Mia had begun pulling her fingers through the fur on my neck. It felt so good. I used to wonder why it was animals liked to be pet, but after I became one I found out it was very pleasing. I sighed contentedly. Mia giggled.

_Jake? Who's the girl? Oh, she's pretty! And half naked! WOW! Anyway what was it you wanted to tell Sam? Seriously who is she?_

_Quil, my dear Jumbled friend, that's Mia, and don't worry about her right now. I want you to tell Sam that Embry and I will be stay out here for a while. We'll check in, regularly. _

_Is it cause of the girl? Mia, did you say her name was? Where's Embry anyway? OH NO, She didn't like make you her pet or something, did she? You could escape pretty easily you know Jake. Besides, I don't think it's legal to keep a werewolf as a pet, not that she would know, but even so, any wolf really… _He babbled.

_Quil! NO. She's not keeping us as pets. Embry is in bed sleeping. Yes it's because of the girl, well _girls _really that we're staying. And- _My thoughts were once again cut off as Mia stroked my neck. She was leaning against me now and was absently pulling her fingers through my fur. I sighed again.

"Jacob, are you purring? I thought that's was a feline thing." Mia teased. Quil roared with laughter. If I was in human form I would have been blushing. Mia smiled at me and settled back down.

"You know what the draw back is to this?" She asked. I looked at her, to let her know I was listening.

_Draw back to what? _Quil asked, I ignored him.

"You can't talk." Mia concluded. "Though like I said before, you're quite cuddly like this. Very soft and warm, I could probably fall asleep laying here with you. But I like to talk, and I like talking to you, and that's difficult when you're like this."

She seriously thought I was cuddly? OK, then. But I was pleased to hear that she liked talking to me. I liked talking to her too, a lot. Actually, I just liked listening to her talk, to the sound of her voice.

_Oh, I get it. You imprinted. That makes so much more sense than being her pet wolf. That's great Jake. I'll tell Sam, spend as much time as you want. We'll get a hold of you if we need you back sooner. What about Embry though?_

I let out a gust of air. _Embry Imprinted too. There's another girl inside the camper sleeping. Her name is Harper. _I thought of Harper to show Quil what she was like. He said he approved of both girls and that we should bring them home for everyone to meet.

_Don't rush things Quil. We just met them this morning. _

_But they're your imprints. Look, she's already totally comfortable with you, in Wolf form no less. It's part of the package man. Besides, you know the girls are going to insist on meeting them. Leah's the only one who can see them this way. Emily, Kim, and Nina are going to be thrilled. And I know Claire would love more women around for her to get fashion advice from._

_We'll see. _I told him.

_Awe! Little Jakey and Embry are growing up and imprinting. _

_I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. _

_You know technically, that was a response. _

_Fuck you. _

_Sorry Jake I don't swing that way. But if you're interested in girls too, there's one practically laying on top of you. _

_Go to hell. Tell Sam Embry and I will be in touch. _

_I'll go to hell right after you. And I'll tell him. Now be good, don't do anything I wouldn't do. _

I nudged Mia with my snout, and she sat up. I got up and walked over to where my shorts were behind a tree. I focused and came back to myself. I quickly pulled the shorts on and went back over to Mia. She was staring up at the sky again. I sat down on the blanket and just watched her watch the stars. Her beauty astounded me once again; I'd never seen anyone so perfect.

Mia shook slightly, and curled in on herself. I realized she was probably cold. I scooted closer to her and laid down beside her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me so that we were spooning.

"What are you doing?" She questioned. I could hear the smile in her voice and was pleased to know she wasn't upset being this close to me.

"I did tell you I'd keep you warm, didn't I?" I responded. She laughed quietly then yawned.

"You did say that. Well I'm glad to know you," yawn, "keep your promises."

"I promise to keep every promise I ever make you." I vowed. I felt her snuggle closer to me, and I held her tighter. "Mia, maybe we should go back in. You're tired, you should get some sleep." I told her, but she didn't respond. "Mia?" No answer again. I leaned over and saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady. I smiled, she was asleep. I looked once more at her magnificence, and closed my eyes.

The last thought I had before sleep took me, was how incredible she was and how in less than twenty-four hours, I had done what I had thought I'd never do again. I'd fallen hopelessly in love.

**AN: So how was that? And how much do you love Ice Cream? LOL i just really wanted Ice Cream to be invoved! lol, and yes, Mint Chocolate Chip is actually MY favorite... lol... YUM!! And the Insomnia is me too. I really do have that problme when it comes to sleeping.**

**I don't know about you, but i love reading from the guy's POV something about it is just so cute. It makes me wish someone thought of me the way they think of their girls. I absolutly swoon over them. And I hope this made a few people swoon as well. **

**So what did you think? Let me know!! **

**Next Chapter should be in Embry's POV, and hopefully it will be kinda funny! **

**Much love, Bridget**


	8. Wake Up Sleepy Heads

**_Sorry this took so long... anyway... Onward..._**

**Chapter XI**

**In which wake up calls are made, and a plan is formed. **

**Embry's POV**

I woke up after one of the best sleeps I've had in months. The bed was extremely comfortable, and was filled with a wonderful aroma. It was like apples and cinnamon, it was Harper's sent. I inhaled the sent once more before stretching and getting up.

Just as I walked out of the mini-bedroom, Harper exited the other one. She was wearing a fitted long sleeved shirt, and very short shorts. She looked amazing. She had a confused look on her face, but she smiled when she looked up at me. I melted.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." I repeated.

"Have you seen Mia? She's not in there." Harper asked. "She's _never _up before me." She mused, mostly to herself.

"No I just got up; you're the first person I've seen today." I said smiling; I liked the idea of Harper being the first one I see every morning from now on. She smiled too.

"Jake! Wake up! Have you seen Mia?" I yelled over my shoulder toward the couch. I definitely owe him for sleeping there and letting me have Harper's bed. He didn't answer me.

"Jake!" I called, walking over to the couch. He wasn't there.

"Ok, looks like Jacob is missing too."

"Maybe they're together." Harper offered, a wicked grin spreading across her face. I grinned back.

"What could they be doing?" I asked in a suggestive tone. Harper giggled.

"I don't know. They could be doing just about anything out here in the woods all alone." She seemed to be working very hard to keep from cracking up.

"Yes. We should probably find them and make sure they aren't doing anything naughty." I said. Harper couldn't restrain any longer and burst out laughing. I laughed with her.

Once we sobered up a little we decided to actually go find them. I opened the door and held it for Harper, who curtsied sarcastically and stepped out. I fallowed after her. Harper had stopped about a foot away from the door, and I stopped next to her.

"What-"

"Shh" she shushed me. "Look." She pointed to the middle of the clearing where Jake and Mia were curled up together asleep. Jake had one arm around her waist, holding her to him. And Mia was using his other arm as a pillow. They looked very comfortable.

I glanced at Harper and she was grinning again. As we made eye contact it became very hard to keep from laughing. She just held up her finger to her lips, indicating me to stay quiet.

I looked back over to where Jake and Mia were curled up on a red blanket. Mia sighed and flipped over, which caused Jake to grunt. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing; Harper had both her hands clamped over her mouth. Mia snuggled up closer to Jacob, until her head was on his chest. His arms tightened around her.

Harper and I walked as quietly as we could over to where they were. Harper once again indicated that I stay quiet, and she knelt down by Mia's feet. She was bare foot, and Harper tickled the bottom her foot causing her to squirm. Jacob made a whiney noise and tightened his hold around Mia. Harper continued to tickle Mia's foot until it cause her to curl up into the fetal position. However this caused her to pull away from Jacob, who even asleep was not happy about that. Harper was on the ground, rolling with silent laughter as Jacob pulled Mia till she was half on top of him, her upper body across his chest. Mia reacted by extending her arm over him and snuggling into him.

By this point I was on the ground with Harper, and we were both having silent hysterics. Harper reached out and tickled Mia's foot one more time.

"Harper, get your own feet, God." Mia whined in her sleep. That was it. We lost it. Harper and I burst out laughing like maniacs.

"Five more minutes, Sam please?" Jacob said, slightly slurred in her unconscious state. I couldn't breathe at this point through my laughter. Harper was clutching her sides. She looked so cute and care free laughing like that. I managed to calm down to watch her.

She was glorious, her laughter was like music. Harper calmed and looked over at me. We just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. This Woman was the most, well the most _anything. _She was my world now. I wanted to tell her so.

"We should wake them up." Harper said, pulling me out of my contemplations.

"I don't know." I said, glancing once more at Jacob and Mia. "They look pretty comfortable." I joked. Mia was still practically lying across Jake. Her face was tucked into the crook of his neck and his was turned toward her, both his arms wrapped securely around her.

Harper laughed too. "Regardless they need to get up. They can't just lay out here on the ground." She scooted over to where Mia's head was.

"Wake UP!!" She yelled. Jake's eyes snapped open, but Mia remained undisturbed by Harper's scream.

"I don't want to get up yet Harper, it's warm and comfortable here." Mia said drowsily.

Jacob looked at her and a huge grin spread across his face. He kept his arms wrapped around her and tilted his head watching her.

"Well you might want to take that up with Jacob since you are using him as a bed." Harper told Mia, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Harper that is the weirdest thing you have told me to get me up you know that." Mia said, keeping her eyes shut tight. "And that includes the time you told me that there was a bed-bug epidemic throughout the greater Chicago-land area." She said, finally opening her eyes to glare at Harper, who just smirked at her. Mia yawned and closed her eyes again cuddling back into Jacob, who was smiling broadly now.

"I really don't mind. I'm comfortable too, she can use me as a bed if she wants." Jacob said, still half asleep. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Mia's waist.

Mia's eyes snapped open and she looked down at Jacob and gasped. Jacob looked at her and smiled again. Her eyes went wide and she tried to get up off of him. Jacob just held onto her tighter not letting her go.

"I thought you said you were comfortable." Jacob said grinning at her.

Mia rolled her eyes still struggling fruitlessly to get free.

Harper and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing again. I heard Mia huff indignantly. Harper looked over at her and her laughter doubled. I turned to see what made her laugh harder, but she jumped up and covered my eyes with her hand.

"No Peeking Embry." Harper said giggling. "Mia dear, you might want to pull your gown down, though I must say those are very cute panties." I heard Mia gasp again and felt Harpers hand shift as the two of us continued our fit of laughter.

"Jacob, if you don't let go right now you are going to regret it severely." Mia said in a deadly tone. I assumed Jacob heeded her warning because she said, "Good choice." Her voice venomous.

I looked up to see Mia, with her face beat red, in a very small night dress, turn and stomp back into the camper. The door slammed shut, then another one slammed from inside, fallowed by a muffled screech.

I glanced at Jacob and he had a startled expression, then to Harper who still looked amused.

"How mad is she?" Jacob asked Harper.

"She's not mad, she mortified. There's a big difference." Harper said calmly. "Trust me if she was mad, you'd be half deaf and quite possibly singing soprano." Harper said. Jacob gulped and I laughed again.

"So what should we do today?" Harper asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Well we should start with breakfast." I said. "I'm starved."

Harper shook her head and laughed. "Well let me go reason with Mia and then we'll decide what to do over breakfast." She said as she turned to go inside.

I turned to look at Jacob with narrowed eyes, he was still lying on the blanket. "So how did Mia and you end up asleep other out here anyway?" I asked.

"We were both having trouble sleeping last night, so we talked, and had some ice cream. Then I said I had to talk to Sam, and she insisted on coming out with me. She said she wanted to star gaze. And we just fell asleep. No big." Jacob said shrugging, but he had a slightly giddy expression on his face.

"Okay then." I said suspiciously. "What did Sam say?"

"I don't know. I talked to Quil and he said he'd deliver the message. And he also realized that we had imprinted so the whole pack will know by now." Jacob said.

"Alright. Well then, now that the pack knows we've imprinted, shouldn't our imprints?"

"I don't know. It would make sense, but I don't want to scare her off."

"You got a point there. Well I think it's best if they know. I'm going to tell Harper. You can do what you think is best with Mia." I told him. "Though girls don't like when you keep things from them, so I'd tell her soon, or you just might get to see her when she's really mad." I said. Jacob nodded looking thoughtful.

"We promised to get to know each other." He said slowly, still thinking about something. "Embry I think we should go on like a date or something with them. One on one. Do you think they'd agree?"

"I like that idea. It's worth a try. But how will we know what to do with them?"

"After breakfast we each get the _other _girl separate, and ask her what her best friend would like out here in the woods. And get some information about our Imprint from the person who knows them the best." Jacob said, in his 'plan making' voice. I had come to fear this voice, and with good reason. This plan, however, seemed reasonable, so I agreed.

"Good, now let's go get some food." He said. I shook my head and fallowed him into the camper. This should be interesting at least.

**AN: Well it's not my best but it's fun. Anyway what did you think? YAY or nay? And If anyone has any requests or suggestions please feel free to let me know! **

**Much love, Bridget**


	9. Bring in the experts

**Chapter XII**

**In which the guys get some help.**

**Amelia's POV**

I ran into the camper and slammed the door, then into my little bedroom, slamming that door as well. As soon as I shut it, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Which was pretty loud and very high pitched. My mother always said I should try out for horror films because I could be the 'screamer' as she called it. I smiled wryly for a moment before plopping down on the bed and burying myself in blankets. This I did for two reasons. One, I was attempting to hide, as lame of a hiding place it was. And two, I was cold now that I was away from Jacob.

Jacob. I slept on Jacob. _On JACOB! _Holy. Shit.

The mischievous side of me was giddy about it. I mean, I just slept on top of an extremely gorgeous man that I was defiantly developing a 'thing' for. And I was wearing this teensy tinesy night dress, and he nothing but shorts. And he _had _said that he was comfortable too. He even tried to keep me there with him when I tried to get up. I grinned.

But another side of me was terrified. I mean, like I said, we were wearing practically nothing. And I know what men are like.

I heard the door open and close, and I felt weight being put on the end of the bed. The weight moved up to where I was, and Harper pulled back the blankets from my face and smiled at me. I glared at her.

"Awe come on Mia. You _have _to tell me everything. How you guys ended up out there like that and _everything. _Come on! Please, please, please, please, please with sugar on top?" she begged. I rolled my eyes and sat up to face her.

I told her everything that happened last night. From not being able to sleep all the way to Jacob's promise.

"And he promised that he'd _always _keep whatever promise he makes me." I said, sighing happily.

"Awe that's so cute." Harper cooed. I nodded my head in agreement. "That is so not fair. You had a hot guy keeping you warm last night and I had a lousy comforter." Harper whined.

"First of all, don't diss my comforter. Second, I'm sure Embry would love to keep you warm tonight if you want him to. And third, I thought you didn't know what to think about them." I listed. Harper sighed and looked away for a moment. When she looked back at me she looked like she was very out of place.

"I took your advice and I stopped trying to rationalize everything. I can't guarantee this is an all the time thing now for me, far from it. But in this case it's best. I trust Embry and Jacob. And I believe them. Besides I told you my theory already on why everything is so strong and so sudden. It's got to be that imprinting thing they talked about." Harper said. The look on her face was priceless. She looked as though she was speaking in a foreign language. I could tell she believed what she was saying, but was having trouble accepting that as her belief at the same time.

I smiled at her. "Well that's great Harp." I said pulling the blanket up around me. It was pretty chilly. I looked up and saw Harper eyeing the blanket too.

"Would you like some of my lousy comforter?" I asked. She grinned and nodded.

"I think we should check to make sure we didn't turn the air conditioner on in here. It's pretty chilly." She said snuggling up. I nodded in agreement. "So are we going to go out there or are we going to leave the boys to fend for themselves?" Harper asked.

"I don't think I want to go out there right now." I said

"Why's that?"

"I slept _on top_ of Jacob!" I said, and I could feel the blood rush to my face. Harper giggled.

"So? He didn't seem to mind."

"I feel like a hypocrite though." I told her.

"A hypocrite?"

"If I have such a problem with guys looking at me, after what happened with that audition I went to. Then why should I be excited that _he _was close to me and looked at me in this teeny tiny night gown?" I asked,

"Mia," Harper said shaking her head. "You look at him too. It's different when it's mutual. What that bastard wanted wasn't mutual and it was unethical. But the fact that you are attracted to someone and that you are happy they are attracted to you as well isn't hypocrisy. It's human nature." She told me going all 'therapist' on me. "Trust me, this is my area of expertise. It's upsetting when you are looked at when it's inappropriate, but exciting when you are looked at by a hot guy when it's at the right time."

"I guess. But what if that's all he's interested in."

"I already told you, that's _not _what all guys are solely after. Just that bastard. Don't lose confidence over a shmuck."

"Alright, alright!" I said. "Therapy session over, I'll see you next week." I joked. Harper laughed and pushed my shoulder playfully.

"Well time to put some clothing on I think." She said.

"Speaking of clothing," I said, standing up and walking over toward the mini dresser. "What about the guys. They can't stay in those shorts for, however long they're going to be here."

"You've got a point there. But it's not like any of our stuff is going to fit them. Although I think I have some big tee shirts, my mom practically forced me to bring them.

"She was over while I was packing." She explained when I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok what about pants? We don't have any that will fit them." I said as I pulled out my favorite cami and put in on.

"Well can't you make some for them? You make costumes all the time." Harper said tossing me my sweater and jeans.

"Yeah, when I have my sewing supplies. I guess they'll have just deal with their shorts then huh?" I said.

"Right." Harper said frowning. "Well now the important question." She said in a serious tone.

"And what question is that?" I asked.

"What should _I_ wear today?"

I laughed and opened the door. I walked over to Harper's 'room' and looked through her dresser. I pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a red tank top and a grey sweater. I went back into my 'room' to find Harper sitting on my bed smiling. I threw the clothes at her face. "Get dressed." I ordered her. She gave me a sarcastic salute and changed into her clothes.

We were coming out of the room just as the boys were coming into the camper.

"So who wants to make breakfast?" Harper asked.

"I can." Embry volunteered. "What do you want?"

"Well we have eggs, cereal, pancake mix, and bread if you want French toast or regular toast." I explained.

"Alright what do you girls want then? You have generously allowed us to stay here, the least we can do is cook you your own food." Embry said.

"Well French toast sounds good, if you're ok with that." I said.

"French toast sounds perfect." Jacob said, smiling at me. I blushed but I grinned right back at him.

Harper went into the cabinets and got out the bread, cinnamon, and vanilla; while I got the milk and eggs from the fridge. We set them on the counter and went over to sit on the couch.

"What's the cinnamon for?" Jacob asked holding it up.

"It makes it better." Harper said. "I love cinnamon."

"I love it too." Embry said, looking at Harper and smiling. He grabbed the cinnamon from Jacob's hand and placed it back on the counter. He had the goofiest expression on his face as he did so, like there was something fascinating about cinnamon. They got to work making the French toast.

Harper and I sat watching them. We all talked and laughed easily together. It seemed to come naturally. When the boys would bicker about something, Harper or I would comment on how they acted like an old married couple. Jacob and my sleeping arrangements last night seemed to have become a joke between us too. I wasn't embarrassed anymore and it was easier to laugh than to be self conscious. Although Jacob seemed to be getting the butt of the jokes on that anyway.

"Well Jake turn in your apron now. You're a terrible cook. But you've already got a new career started; you make a decent bed from what I hear." Embry laughed. Jacob just flipped him off.

After a while I realized it was taking an awful long time to make the French toast. I got up and saw that they had a huge stack on a plate. They seemed to have gone through 2 loaves of bread and were still cooking.

"Jesus! Harper I don't think we're going to be out here as long as you thought. We'll be out of food by next week." I said.

"That's alright I guess. There's a town about 2 hours from here that we can go restock at." Harper said shrugging. I shook my head. Jacob and Embry both looked a little embarrassed.

"Well why don't we go out to the table and eat?" I suggested. Everyone agreed and we headed out to the picnic table outside.

After we all finished eating, which considering the amount the boys both ate, took a fairly short amount of time, we talked for a few more minutes about nothing of consequence.

"Harper, Do you want to go for a walk?" I looked up when I realized it wasn't Embry asking her, it was Jacob. I glanced at Harper who looked a little confused and even slightly disappointed.

"Um, yeah I guess." She said looking at me questioningly. I shrugged at her. Jacob stood up and Harper fallowed. They walked off into the trees, Harper glancing back at me every once in a while.

My stomach felt like I had just ridden the Giant Drop at Six Flags. It took me a minute to realize why I felt angry and sick at the same time. Jealousy coursed through me. As I stared at the place where Jacob and Harper disappeared into the trees.

"Mia?" Embry called to me.

"Yeah." I answered him dejectedly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Embry." I said looking over at him finally.

"Do you think if I asked Harper on a date-like outing she'd agree?" He asked tentatively.

I looked at him for a moment before answering. "Yes she would. I think she really likes you." Actually I knew she did, but still. "She'd defiantly agree. What did you have in mind for this date-like outing?" I asked. Probably a little less interested than I would have been, if I wasn't feeling rejected and jealous at the moment.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. What do you think she'd enjoy?"

"I don't know. There's not much to do out here is there? She'd probably enjoy a picnic and a walk through the trees." I told him.

"Would you be willing to help me get ready? You know, get some stuff together and all that jazz?"

"Yes, I can help you Embry." I said smiling. "Although, she's already _on _a walk through the trees with _Jacob_. So she might not want to go on another one." I said sourly. Embry raised his eyebrows at me. I reacted my mimicking his expression.

"Jealous are we?" He asked in a knowing voice.

"No." I lied. I applauded the fact that it sounded like the truth. Once again thanking my theater experience. Embry however just raised his eyebrows higher.

"What?" I asked.

"You're very good at that. I'm impressed." He said, his voice cocky.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're an actress right?" He hedged.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm impressed with your skills. You're a fabulous actress, I didn't hear a false note in that lie." He said smirking.

"What lie?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"I know for a fact that you are jealous. You can deny it all you want, it doesn't make it any less true." He said serenely.

"I'm not jealous. If they want to go for a walk together I don't care." My voice still perfectly nonchalant.

"Like I said, you're very good at that. Not a false note or a hint of deception in your voice or expression. Too bad your eyes give it away to those who look close enough." He said still smirking.

I threw my empty cup at him and he dodged it laughing.

"Fine!" I huffed. "I'm a little jealous. So what?"

"I think it's cute that you're jealous. Jacob would be pleased to hear it."

"I doubt it. He'll be too busy walking with Harper to care." I said sourly. "Hey! Why aren't you jealous? You're the one who wants to ask her on a date. Aren't you worried about her being off with Jacob?"

Embry laughed. "No. I know why he asked her to go with him. I'm not worried. Besides I also know he has a thing for another girl, so I'm completely fine." He said.

"Oh." I said lowering my head sadly. And to think I thought I might have had a chance with him. This girl he liked was probably as gorgeous as he is. "Well that's good does she like him back?" I asked, cruelly hoping the answer was no.

"As far as I can tell, Yes. Majorly."

Damn. There goes that hope. "Well why is it that he wanted to talk to Harper then?"

"That I can't tell you. Sorry my dear, but that would ruin all the fun." He said happily.

"Fine be that way."

"I will."

**Harper's POV**

I took one last glance at Mia before she was blocked from view by a tree.

"So…." Jacob started.

"So…" I repeated.

"So, I was wondering if I maybe asked Mia on like a date type thing , like do you think she'd say yes?" He asked nervously.

I laughed at him. "Dude she slept with you last night, she'll go on a date with you."

"Really?" he questioned excitedly.

"Yes." I said showing him how obvious it was.

"So what do you think she'd like to do out here?" He asked gesturing the trees around him.

"Well… let's see. She's not really a nature person. She likes to look at it, and she thinks it's beautiful, but she doesn't really like being out in it. Unless it's water. She loves water.

"Hey! There's a river over in the other direction. You could take her there. I don't actually know what you could do, it's pretty chilly, but you could just sit by the water, star gaze if you do it in the evening, and just relax, if the waters warm enough you could get in." I told him, thinking as I spoke. I did that a lot. Just kept talking as I went until I reached a conclusion. It was actually a habit I picked up from Mia.

Jacob nodded looking thoughtful. "Ok. You sure she'll go with me though? I'm afraid she'll be too cautious of a repeat of this morning that she won't go for it."

"Yes she'll go with you. She really wasn't mad. Just confused." I explained.

"Confused about what?" Jacob asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just the after math of an incident. Don't worry about it, I'm working on it." I told him, it wasn't my business to explain further.

He narrowed his eyes and stared at me for a second. Then he shrugged and smiled. "A river?" he checked.

"A river." I said nodding. "Now if that's all, let's get back before Mia starts telling Embry embarrassing stories about me."

"Wait, will you help me make sure everything is perfect?" Jacob asked, jutting out his lower lip slightly.

"That lip thing may work on Mia, but not me. But even so, yes, i will help you."

"Sounds like a plan."

**AN: Well what do you think? The next chapter may take a while. I have some big plans for those dates smirks actually i have some big plans for a little later in the story too... **

**To any guys reading this... if there are any.. i don't know... but anyway if there are... I do actually suggest doing this._ NO_ _ONE_ knows a girl better then her best friend. If you need help picking out a gift or planning something, go to the Best Friend they are the ultimate guru when it comes to a girl.**

**Anyway, schools starting up again soon pouts so things might get a little hectic our Finals are next week, which is better than two weeks ago which is when i thought they were, it was a blonde moment, but yeah. My teachers aren't ones to pile on HW but you never know so don't hate me if i don't get updates up as soon as I'd like to. I'd also like to formally apologize to all those Authors i have pestered for updates when they were busy having lives because iI now understand. **

**Well... REVIEW PLEASE!!! I do love to know what you all think! **

**Much love, Bridget**


	10. Preperations

**Chapter XIII**

**In which everyone makes preparations. **

**Harper's POV**

I had hardly gotten a chance to talk to Mia or Embry all day. Jacob was freaking out, he was as bad a perfectionist as Mia it seemed and he wanted to 'make the right impression' or something like that and was quizzing me on Mia and having me help him get everything prepared for his date with Mia.

Jacob and I were standing by the river and I watched as he paced back and forth in front of the little set up he'd created. He had the blanket he'd slept on last night with Mia, laid out. On it were an ihome (battery operated), with my ipod. He had gone through and with my advice created a play list for the date. There were tons of pillows, and a pile of towels off to the side.

"You sure she'll like it?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes." I said exasperatedly. I knew she would like it. She'd think the whole thing was incredibly romantic. I sighed. "Jacob, it's perfect. Let's go back. You have to ask her first. Then I have to get her ready. Alrighty?"

"You're s-"

"If you ask me if I'm sure one more time I swear I will tell Mia that you're gay." Jacob stopped his question and gulped nervously. "I will tell you one more time, and I'll make it as simple as possible. She. Will. Like. It.

"Now Jacob. Before we go back would you care to explain to me where this fear of rejection came from?" I asked him. His behavior all day had told me this was why he was being so obsessive. I looked at me startled.

"What makes you think I have a fear of rejection?" He countered, frowning.

"Jacob, I'm a psychiatrist. My specialty may be reproductive therapy, but I was still trained in general psychology. It's totally obvious from your behavior that you do. Now tell me what's happened."

"It's nothing, really. There was just this, never mind. I didn't sign on for therapy. Now let's get back so I can actually ask Mia if she'll come. Besides I think Embry probably wants to see you." He said rather flatly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Seriously dude. She'll love it. Stop worrying about it." I said calmly. "Now, we'll talk about this fear of yours later, right now I think we _should _get back."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alright, let's go. And I don't need to talk about my 'fear'" he made finger quotes in the air as he said the word, "I know exactly what caused it and its just one of those lasting scars. I don't need to talk about it. Actually I prefer not to."

"Like you don't like talking about why you've had experience with nonstop running, or that alliance with the animal, what was it you called them, 'bloodsuckers'?" Jacob's posture stiffened slightly and he looked off over my head instead of at me. Oh yeah, that was it. They were all connected somehow. I just didn't know how. I had been watching both of them carefully looking for signs of delirium so I noticed the way he had reacted to Embry talking about that alliance, and when Mia asked him why he'd run before. It was exactly the same way he was acting now. A clear sign that I had hit the money. I'd let it go for now, but I knew it would be important. Especially if Mia liked him so much. It was important to know things like this, because they often could cause problems in a relationship, if they ever have a relationship. I'd seen it in action. "Right. Well, you can't fool me mister, I'm trained in this art. But we'll just deal with the issue at hand and that is going back and getting you a date."

He looked at me for a long moment, and took a deep breath. He sighed and smiled slightly taking one last look at the set up he'd created. "Let's do this thing!" He said.

I turned and started back toward the camp site. I was trying to figure out what it could be that made Jacob react the way he did. I couldn't think of why those three things could connect. I could connect two but not all three, and it was irritating.

"Where are Mia and Embry?" Jacob asked from beside me. We had gotten to the camp site and there was no sign of either one of our friends. Jacob's head snapped up to look at the trees on the farthest end of the campsite from the camper.

I could just make out the sound of laughter coming from the direction he was looking. Slowly the forms of Mia and Embry were visible. They came into the clearing laughing like lunatics. Jacob and I shared a glance and grinned at each other. Jacob cleared his throat loudly causing both Mia and Embry to look up. Their laughter calmed and Embry looked over at me and smiled shyly. I smiled back. Though I couldn't deny my jealousy at their companionship.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked. I could see some of the jealousy I was feeling in his eyes. I smiled. At least I wasn't the only one.

Mia smiled up at him. "Embry was just telling me about the time you got arrested for indecent exposure." Mia laughed. Jacobs eyes went wide, and he shot a glare at Embry who just winked at him. Jacob flicked him off.

"For your information, I was not arrested. It was on a dare from Quil that I show my ass to the store clerk. I was twelve, and it's not like I was the first kid to moon her. Besides, it was just a strict talking to from Charlie, no jail involved." Jacob defended, looking deeply embarrassed. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

"So what have you two been up to anyway? I've hardly had a chance to see you all day." I said looking at Mia pointedly.

"Oh nothing much. What about you and Jacob?" Mia asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Just some stuff. Nothing major." I said. Mia raised her eyebrows like she didn't believe me, but I just smiled back. I couldn't ruin the surprise.

Mia caught Jacob's eye. I watched as a smile spread across her face. I gave Jacob an "I told you so" look, but he didn't see. He was too busy watching Mia. I shook my head smiling and looked over at Embry. He cocked his head to the side smiling back.

"Harper can I talk to you?" He asked me.

"Um yeah." I said. Leaving Mia and Jacob to their moment.

"So I was wondering, if maybe, you would, like to spend the evening with me. Like on a date?" He asked excitedly.

"YES!! I would love to!" I exclaimed happily. I had been a little jealous that Mia was going to be getting an amazing night, but I thought that with Jacob and her occupied at least I'd get some time with Embry. But this was way better. "Wait," I hissed. "You two planned this didn't you? You both took us off to find out what we liked, didn't you?" I accused in a hushed tone, so Mia wouldn't hear. I didn't want the surprise to be ruined for her. Embry just smirked at me and bowed. I tried to pretend I was offended, but I couldn't, so I smirked back at him.

I heard Mia shriek, and I looked over to see her jumping up and down excitedly. I saw Jacob grinning from ear to ear with a relieved expression. I assumed that he asked her then, and that she'd said "yes" just as I knew she would.

I waved to Embry and rushed over to my best friend. She grabbed my hand as soon as it was within reach and we ran into the camper together; leaving the boys with bewildered looks on their faces.

When we got into the camper we both squealed in that ridiculously girly manner.

"Ok. Tell me _everything._" Mia demanded.

"What and ruin the surprise? I don't think so. I'll tell you _some_ if you promise to return the favor." I replied.

"Duh. Now dish!" She said.

"Well, for one, make sure you wear your bathing suit under your clothes. I don't know if you'll actually get wet, but it's a major possibility." Mia nodded and I continued.

"Second, the poor boy has been running around like a maniac all day, driving me _crazy_ I might add, to make sure everything was perfect. He seriously asked the question 'Are you sure she's going to like it?' at least twelve billion times." Mia's face looked like she wanted to make that 'awe' sound. Well at least she thinks it's cute. I was ready to have him strangled. "Also, just so you know he seems to have a major fear of rejection so tread carefully." Mia cocked her head to the side in question. "I read the signs. Seriously, classic case."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yeah. He's completely into you. Every time I mentioned you he got this goofy look on his face; like it made him ecstatic just to hear your name.

"Yeah that's the face!" I exclaimed as Mia's face broke into the same goofy look of ecstasy. "Ok now it's your turn."

"Well, Embry and I also spent all day preparing this evening for you. You're going to love it. I'm positive you'll have fun. I would suggest _not _wearing a skirt or shorts. Long pants are probably best. And not your favorite clothes either. I mean I don't actually know how it'll work but I'm positive you'll enjoy it." Mia told me all in one breath. Sometimes I was amazed that the lack of air didn't give her permanent brain damage when she was excited. "Alright! Let's get ready." She exclaimed rushing over to the bedrooms and pulling clothes out at top speed.

"Ok bathing suit, bathing suit…" Mia muttered to herself. She pulled out her suits and laid them out on the bed.

"how many suits did you bring?" I asked her incredulously.

"I brought like five or six." Ok, that was only a small fraction of the amount she owns that was good. "I wasn't sure which one I would want to wear at the time I was swimming or whatever, so a brought a variety." She turned and looked at me. She pointed to the bed and said, "Which one do you think?"

I looked at the swim suits on the bed. There were a couple one pieces in various colors and styles, and a few tankinis. I wasn't sure which one I though would be the best. I looked up at Mia to see her holding a sky blue bikini top. She made a face and threw it back into the drawer.

"Hold it!" I shouted. "Bring that one back out I think we have a winner."

"What? No. Come on that's that one that Sarah got me. The criss crossy one from Victoria's Secret. There's no way I'm wearing that."

"Why not? It'll drive Jacob crazy!" I exclaimed mischievously.

"Oh um, I don't know. Maybe because some people were not built for bikinis and I am one of them." She said sarcastically.

"Um how about, yeah you are. And that suit looks amazing on you. I remember when you tried it on. It looks great on you. Wear it."

"No"

"Wear it."

"NO!"

"Wear it or wear nothing, your choice." I said picking up her other suits off the bed and stuffing them in the front of my shirt.

"I'm not afraid to go in there and get them you know." She challenged, raised her eyebrows.

"I know. But that blue one is perfect. Wear it." I commanded.

Mia glared at me for a few seconds and then looked away stubbornly. "No." she said.

I turned and walked over to the door. I stuck my head out.

"Embry, can you come here for a second." I called.

"Sure." He said coming over. "What do you need?"

"Come in here I want your opinion." I told him.

I walked back over to where Mia was sitting on the bed, her arms crossed stubbornly. "We're trying to decide which bathing suit Mia should wear on her date with Jacob." I explained to him. He raised his eyebrows and I continued. "I thought that she should wear this amazingly gorgeous bikini." I said, reaching into the drawer and pulling it out. "But Mia doesn't think so. She seems to want to wear one of these one pieces." I said indicating the lump under my shirt.

Embry seemed to be trying very hard to not laugh. He took a few seconds before he turned to Mia. "I think Jacob would love to see you in a bikini. Actually, I doubt he'll care what you wear, but if you want to get to him. Go with the little blue thing. Harper seems to think it would be the best choice as well."

Mia glared at us for a few seconds. Then she mumbled something about looking like a blimp, and finally sighed. "If I wear it, I get to pick out _your _clothes Harper." She said innocently.

I gulped, but nodded. She always picked great stuff for me to wear anyway. And she wouldn't purposely make me look ridiculous as much as she may want to at times.

"Ok. Embry you are free to go so we can get ready." I said. I smiled at him warmly and winked at him. "Thanks for all your help, but we need girl time now. We will have to look good, because we have these two hot guys to impress." He laughed and left the camper. I turned back to Mia.

"Wear that white skirt over the suit with that pinkish top." I told her.

"Which pinkish top? The one with the flower?"

"No, the lower cut one."

"Why are you insisting on me looking like I'm desperate?"

"You won't look desperate. You'll look hot, there's a difference. Besides he's already seen you in practically nothing anyway, so it's not a big deal." She scowled at me and began to change into the outfit I picked out for her.

Mia did a little twirl when she was all changed. "Ok. Let's go get your clothes then we have to primp."

She walked over to my 'room' and began going through my clothes.

"Ok. So like I said, You're going to want to wear long pants. If I recall correctly, these jeans," she said tossing a pair of jeans at me, "make your ass look great."

I pulled off my pants and put on the ones she tossed at me. They were the only pair of jeans I owed that fit me this good. It seemed that the people who made most pants weren't aware that girls can be tall, with long lags, and skinny, but also with a butt. Buying jeans was always rather difficult for me.

"And how about this top. Red looks great on you, and it shows off your nice flat tummy." Mia said, tossing the top at me. I changed into it. and posed dramatically for her. She laughed at me and pulled me over to where the hair and make up supplies were.

"Ok. Not that I'm complaining because it's lucky we brought all this stuff, but why exactly did we bring all this stuff camping?" I asked giggling.

"Because we cannot survive without whether it's necessary or not." Mia answered simply.

"Fair point."

As we did our primping we talked about what we were thought the boys had in store for us. Both of us saying, "I don't know. Maybe. You'll just have to wait and find out." After every idea was aired.

"Ready?" Mia asked, forty-five minutes later.

"I guess." I said, getting slightly nervous now that it was time to go on this 'date'.

We held hands as we stepped out of the camper.

**AN: OK I know that there wasn't much happeing in here, but I was setting up for those dates, and the main points were: I like clothes and so i wanted to put in the getting ready scene even though it wasn't very detailed. And Jacob's fear of Rejection. Oh and The Fact that Mia and Harper can totally understand eachother without mcuh needing to be spoked. Little movements and expressions and they know exactly what the other one is trying to say without words. I'm not sure if all that was accomplished but HEY! It works. **

**Now would you like to see each date as seperate chapters, or both in one chapter? Which one do you want first? What do you want to happen on these dates for each couple? Do you want the boys to tell them about neging their imprints then, or not yet? How about kissing? Hot make-out sessions or little pecks? I have my own plans but I'd like to know what you all would like to see. **

**Anyway, The next chapter will probably take a little while. But it will be posted as soon as i can get it down. This was actually supposed to be part of the chapter that included the dates, but I wanted to get something posted. So i figured the preperations could be its own chapter. I know there wasn't much going on, but it's a chapter. The next one should be loads better. **

**Review?**

**Much love, Bridget**


	11. So this is love

**_Sorry this took so long... _**

**Chapter XIV**

**Harper's POV**

Mia and I left the camper hand in hand. Both Jacob and Embry turned at the same time to look at us; smiling hugely.

My eyes locked with Embry's, and I didn't realize when Mia released my hand. I stepped close to Embry and he smiled down at me. It was really weird for me to have to look up that far to make eye contact, more often then not I had to look down, but not with Embry. It made me feel a little vulnerable, but in a good way. Kind of.

"Shall we?" He asked me. I nodded and he reached out for my hand, which I gave him.

We walked toward the spot where he and Mia had come from earlier. After we were a few paces into the trees, Embry stopped. I turned to him and he looked a little nervous. I knew exactly how he was feeling, I felt the same way.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you might like, well if you wouldn't be too scared, well…"

"Just spit it out Embry. It's fine."

"Well if maybe you wanted a ride." He said.

"A ride on what?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well on um… me." He stuttered. I gaped at him. What was he asking me? He couldn't be asking what that sounded like he was asking.

"Oh God. No not like that, that's not what I meant." He stumbled over his words worse in his embarrassment. "I meant that if I turned into a wolf I could give you like a piggy back ride. I can go pretty fast and it's kinda exhilarating, the speed. I thought you might enjoy that. Mia said you would. You don't have to if you don't want to though." I reached up and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Embry. Now in all that rambling I think you asked if I wanted a ride on you in wolf form in the literal sense of the word and not the sexual." I surmised. Embry nodded at me. I wasn't so sure about that though. Embry watched me carefully, his eyes held nervousness and hopefulness. His face was kind and open.

"I guess I could give it a try. You promise to take it easy on me? I'm still not entirely used to you being a giant wolf sometimes." I told him. Embry looked at me with intense eyes. He stepped closer and took my face in his hands. I was surprised I didn't flinch or pull away from his closeness, and even more surprising was I didn't want to.

Embry ducked his head down so we were eye to eye.

"Don't be scared. I promise I would never, ever hurt you" The sincerity in his voice had me melting into his touch. The corners of his mouth pulled up and he grinned. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

I smiled back at him. "Are you going to huff and puff and blow my house in?"

Embry's expression turned aloof. "Well…." He drawled. "I _guess_ I could refrain from doing that." The sarcasm in his voice made me giggle.

"Well then I guess _I'm _not."

"Good. Now I'm going to change behind that tree. I have to take my shorts off and to be honest it isn't pretty when we change. So wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

Embry disappeared behind the trees. I waited patiently for him to finish. I was still a little scared, but not about being with him in wolf form. Part of me wanted to be afraid, but somehow I wasn't. I was all jumbled up from when he touched my face and made me that promise. I knew he meant it, I knew I could trust him. I had known I could trust him. And after all, Mia spent last night with Jacob in his wolf form, and she was perfectly fine. I wanted to get to know Embry and this was part of who he was. I needed to be ok with it, whether or not it was rational.

Wow, a couple of days with Embry and my thought process has taken a complete one-eighty.

Embry-wolf walked slowly out from behind the trees. He was as massive as I remembered him, and just as beautiful. It made sense that he would be beautiful in this form, because his human one was just as breathtaking.

He looked at me cautiously, trying to make sure I wasn't afraid. I smiled reassuringly at him. I walked forward and met him where he stood. He knelt down and looked from me to his back and then back to me. I understood what he meant without words.

I climbed up onto his back, trying not to pull any of his fur, so as not to hurt him.

"Ok." I said when I was settled on his back. He took off.

I threw my arms around his neck to keep hold. He was moving very fast. I could feel his body moving beneath me, his muscles contracting and stretching as he ran. He picked up speed and dodged trees effortlessly.

I lifted my head up out from his neck and let the wind play on my face and in my hair. I let go of everything in the world except Embry and let myself free. It was amazing. It was terrifying and exhilarating, and liberating, and wonderful. I felt connected to Embry in a way I had never been with any one else ever.

I felt his movements and let myself flow with them. I was reveling in the rush it caused to be moving this fast. It felt as though I was flying, with Embry as my wings. It was utterly magical; it was almost as though Embry and I had become one in a way.

I wondered briefly why the wind wasn't making me cold. After a while I realized it must be Embry, his body warming my body, his presence warming me inside.

Inside? Wait… where did that come from. I couldn't place it, but it was literally like a warm feeling from inside the core of me. I didn't know how else to describe it; all I knew was that Embry had caused it.

After a while I buried my face in the soft grey fur of his neck. As much as I was enjoying this ride, and never wanted it to end, I was getting a little stiff and hungry. Embry seemed to sense this and he slowed down.

I felt his body lower to the ground and I figured that meant it was time for me to get off. He stood back up and looked at me, telling me with his eyes to stay here while he changed. Embry trotted out of view and, was soon after standing next to me again, fully human, in his shorts.

Embry reached out and took my hand as we walked.

"So…?" He said, looking at me intently.

"So what?" I asked, smiling contentedly and leaning my head against his shoulder.

"So, what did you think?" he said pulling my hand across his body so he could hold it in his other one and drape his arm around my shoulders.

"About the ride? I thought it was wonderful, and magical and absolutely beyond words!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I was kinda worried that you'd be scared or something." He told me.

"I was a little at first, but more about the idea I guess. Once we got going it was perfect." I sighed slightly, thinking about the ride. It really had been perfect. "where are we going?" I asked when I realized we weren't heading back to the camper.

"You didn't really think I spent all day setting up trees to run through, did you?" he asked, just as we stepped around a tree into a field of wild flowers.

I gasped. It was beautiful. And a few feet ahead of us was a picnic blanket and basket.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. How did you find this place?" I asked Embry.

"I could smell the flowers. So I just fallowed my nose." He gave a self satisfied grin. "Do you want to eat?"

"YES! I'm _so _hungry!"

Embry grinned and pulled me by the hand over to the blanket. I sat down next to him and he began to unpack the basket.

I laughed when I saw the food that was being taken out. There were carrots, celery and ranch dip. Gram crackers, canned whipped cream, and raspberries. And about eighty heart-shaped mini sandwiches.

Embry was looking at the food quizzically as he took it out of the basket. He looked into the basket again as if expecting something more.

"Let me guess, you asked Mia to get the food together?"

"Yeah, actually I did. Remind me to eat before I go to any parties catered by her." He said shaking his head. "I can't believe she cut the sandwiches into hearts."

"I can. It's exactly the kind of thing she'd do. She's of the opinion that food you can dip in something, is the best. I'm not sure why, but she likes sauces and stuff. So this was probably all the dipping food in the camper. And the sandwiches, well that would be her idea of a joke. She thinks its cute but she knows that it just makes me laugh." I said. Embry was looking at me.

"She is quite a character." Embry said chuckling.

"Yes. But she's _my _character, so….shall we dip?"

Embry opened the plastic container of veggie dip and the little separate baggies of celery and carrots. Again, Mia. I swear that girl used more sandwich baggies then a soccer mom.

We ate and laughed about the weird things our friends and families did. Inspired by Mia's catering services.

"My mother is nuts." I told him. "She's a complete control freak and likes to be in _every _aspect of my life. When I was a teenager she used to try and make friends with my friends and be the "cool mom"" I said using finger quotes. "She was more embarrassing then anything. Now she's setting me up on blind dates, and she calls on a daily basis and its impossible to get her off the phone. That's why I wanted to get away, that and I had to get Mia away for a while. But I have to keep my phone off while we're out here, because my mother literally called ten times during that twenty hour car ride out here."

Embry grimaced and nodded in understanding, then his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What did you have to get Mia away from?"

"What? Oh Mia. She's dwelling, I figured a change of scenery would help her clear her head and get a new perspective."

"What's she been dwelling on?"

"Just some incident with an audition. I guess she got called back for a role she _really _wanted, and the director told her that she and another girl were both in the running for that part, and the other girl was most likely going to get it. Then he told her that if she slept with him, he's make sure she got it. Of course she said, 'no'. Well actually it was more colorful language than that, but that was the basic point." I explained shaking my head. "Since then she's decided that her whole career is a sham, and the only reason she's ever gotten any part was because she had big boobs and putting them on stage makes them easier to ogle."

Embry stared at me for a few seconds, and then shook his head again. "Well that explains some things."

"What things?"

"Just some things I noticed today." He said shrugging. "Hey, do you want to play cards?"

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know anything. Poker?" He said.

I raised my eyebrows. "And what are we using to bet?" I said eyeing him.

"Um, well normally I'd say strip poker, but seeing as you are wearing multiple layers and I'm only wearing shorts I'd say the odds are slightly in your favor. We can do that another time. How about we use these heart sandwiches?"

"Ok, I'll take that rain check on the strip poker, and I'm ready to take all your sandwiches. Trust me. I am the poker queen." I said confidently.

"Is that so? Well it just so happens I am the poker king."

"Bring it."

"Oh it's brung."

I laughed and the game began.

We played until it got too dark to see the cards. It turned out he really was very good, but in the end I was the winner, I had two more sandwiches then he did. After we had packed most everything up, we laid on the blanket together looking at the moon.

"Harper?"

"Yes Embry?"

"I need to tell you something."

My head was on his arm, and I turned to look at his face. "Go ahead."

"Well, remember the other day? When we were telling you about being wolves?"

"Yes."

"Well, remember when we told you about imprinting?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Well, Harper. I mean, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but _You _are my imprint. I knew as soon as I saw you, which is how it works actually, but I could feel it. You are the one, my imprint."

"I know."

"You know?" Embry asked looking taken aback.

"Yeah. I figured it out. It was the only thing that made sense for how strongly I feel about you so quickly and how drawn to you I am." I explained.

"You're drawn to me?" He said, smiling.

"Very much so. But, what does it mean exactly?"

"It means we're soul mates. We were made for each other. It means I've loved you since the moment I first saw you and I will do everything in my power to make you happy, and to protect you."

"You love me?" I asked, I could hear the awe in my own voice.

"Very much so." He mimicked.

I bit my lip. Was I supposed to tell him I loved him too? I wasn't sure if I did even. I mean, being with him made me feel happy and at peace. It felt like I was supposed to be here, in his arms everything felt right. I still had that warm feeling deep the core of my being, and my heart seemed to burn for him. Was that love? I didn't know what else it could be, but love could be dangerous. Especially since I'd only known Embry a few days. But what else could it be? And he said I was his Imprint, which was what I had figured anyway. Maybe it was okay to be in love so quickly, because it was meant to be. Because we were soul mates, and because he imprinted on me, the same rules didn't apply.

"I think I love you too." I told him. "Actually I'm sure I do."

His smile grew huge and I noticed that his lips were only a few inches away from mine. As we stared at each other he seemed to notice this too, and his gaze became fixed on my lips. He inched closer, until his mouth covered mine. His arms snaked around me, pulling me tighter to him as we kissed. I loved how warm it was pressed against his body. The heat and the passion in the kiss grew with each millisecond. I felt his tongue lick along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. Our tongues danced lightly together, and we had rolled so he was hovering over me. It seemed to last for eternity and yet only a moment. It was the best kiss I've ever had in my life, and possibly the hottest. Both figuratively and literally. Every second it got hotter and hotter. But it all came to and end. Embry pulled away when he began to get some blood flow problems.

We were both breathing heavily. I smiled up at him and he grinned back.

"Maybe we should stop so you can deal with your little problem." I said moving away from him slightly.

He pouted at me, and I had to agree that I much preferred being in his arms. He reached forward to pull me close again but I dodged him. "I'll make you a deal. We relax for a little bit. And then when we get back, I will sleep in my own bed." He gave me a confused look. "It is a double after all, I'm sure we'll both fit." At this his smile got so big I thought his cheeks might break.

"Deal." He said laying back, continuing to watch me. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before I gave in. I scooted closer to him, and snuggled into his side. His arms immediately wrapped around me.

"No funny business." I ordered.

"Of course not, my dear."

When we got back to the camper, Mia and Jacob weren't back yet.

I changed into my pajamas. Short shorts and a cami. I figured anything more and I'd over heat with Embry so near. I gave Embry a pair of large boxers that I sometimes wear for sleeping in, so he could change out of his dirty shorts.

"Do you ever wear these? They look like they're about three sizes too big for you."

"I liked the pattern and they only had them in a large. So I bought them anyway. And yes, sometimes I sleep in them."

Embry looked at the flying pigs on the boxers and excused himself into the bathroom to change.

I sighed and crawled into bed. After a few minutes I felt the blanket being lifted slightly and warm arms wrap around my waist pulling me close. Embry buried his face in my necked and let out a contented breath.

"Goodnight." I said snuggling as close to him as I could get.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." I said. And the funny thing was, when I said it, my brain and my heart seemed to have finally agreed.

**AN: Ok, that was Embry and harper's date. (Duh). Was it what you expected? better? Worse? Let me know!**

**Also, what do you want to see happen on Jake and Mia's date? Should it run smootly or should there be some problems. Although I think I'm leaning toward smooth sailing for the date (because i love fluff) and bringing in some drama curtesy of Chicago. smiles What do you think?**

**Sorry if that kiss wasn't very realistic. I'd um.. cough...em... uh cough.. don't really have any expericene in that matter...coughatcoughall. Looks away embarassed**

**Much love, Bridget**


	12. You can take, my breath away

**Chapter XV**

**Amelia's POV**

I stepped up close to Jacob. He smiled down at me and extended his hand to take mine. His touch sent a wave of calm through me.

"So, what do you have planned for this evening?" I asked him as we walked.

"If I told you now then it would ruin the surprise."

"Ah ha. Well I know we're going down to the river considering I've been there and I can see that's where we're going. That and Harper made me where a bathing suit." I said then added under my breath, "A teensy tinesy barely there bathing suit."

Jacob chuckled. Damn he heard that. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence he stopped.

"What are we doing, the river's still up a little ways." I said.

"I know." He said stepping behind me and covering my eyes with his hands.

"Um Jacob? I can't see."

"Yeah that's kinda the point. Now walk. I told you I wanted it to be a surprise."

I didn't move. "I am so not walking blindly through the forest, I will trip on something or walk into a tree or something."

"I won't let you get hurt. Come on, it's fine, I'll guide you. Walk."

I took a step forward. After a few more steps I got used to trusting Jacob to guide me. This was an accomplishment for me. I remember when I was younger and I was taking acting classes and they made us do those ridiculous exercises. Like the mirror one and the trust one, where you fall back and trust your partner to catch you. I was fine at the catching, but I could never let myself fall. I didn't trust easily. But with Jacob it came naturally.

A couple of minutes later I felt Jacob halt, and I stopped too.

"Can I have my eyes back now?" I asked sarcastically. Though I really did find this whole thing rather adorable.

"I suppose." He said laughing slightly and took his hands from my face. I gasped as I opened my eyes.

"Wow." I breathed. It was amazing. There was the blanket that we had slept on last night, and it was surrounded my tons of pillows. Lot's of them, piled around the edges and it look amazingly comfortable. Also, my ihome was there, with Harper's ipod set up. Jacob strode over to it and pressed play. The sounds of the violin filled the air, as a beautiful melody played.

It was the music that Harper never listened to, she had just downloaded all of my stuff and since I had it, so did she. I loved orchestral pieces. It was so beautiful.

I beamed up at Jacob. He gestured to the blanket. "Would you care to dine?"

He held a straight face, but I could see the corners of his lips twitching, as he tried not to laugh.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said with a curtsey. Jacob and I held each others gaze for a second before laughing out loud.

We sat on the blanket and I leaned against the pillows.

"so what would you like to eat? I have fruit, and these little cake things, and bagels, and some deli meat."

"Hmmm…. How about a bagel? Did you pack cream cheese?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't. But Harper did."

I laughed and reached for the bagel he had taken out. But he pulled it out of my reach and then opened up a thing of cream cheese and spread some on. Then he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said smiling at his chivalry.

"Anytime."

As we ate we talked some more. Unfinished conversations from last night and this morning. And we added in a few new topics. We played twenty questions, and did more of our 'getting to know each other' thing. It was relaxing and fun.

We finished eating relatively fast. I thought briefly of what I had packed for Harper's date and laughed internally. There really wasn't much to eat, but it was fun food. And I couldn't wait to hear what they thought of the heart shaped sandwiches.

"Hey, you wanna go for a swim?" Jacob asked.

"A swim? Yeah I-" I changed my mind half way through when I remembered what bathing suit I was wearing. "Isn't it a little cold to swim?"

"It might be, if you weren't with a werewolf. The water will be plenty warm if you stick close to me."

"Oh, well I don't know. I mean we just ate, aren't we supposed to wait half an hour?"

"Myth. It doesn't matter when you eat." I actually knew that but I was looking for an excuse.

"But it's dark."

"So?"

"Um well…" I was running out of ideas. Jacob stuck out his lower lips slightly in that ridiculous pout. It was really cute, but I could do it better. I decided to hold onto that secret weapon though.

"Mia, please." Jacob begged.

"But Harper made me wear this ridiculous bikini! I don't want to burn your eyes with my hideousness!" I explained.

Jacobs eyes went wide and he scooted closer to me. "You are not hideous. I never, _ever, _want to hear you say that again. You are beautiful. And I know for a fact that you love to swim, so if the fear that you don't look good in your bathing suit is all that is holding you back, then there's no problem. You would look beautiful in anything, and I'm sure this bikini is no exception. So are you ready to go into the water now?" Jacob lectured.

"I um, guess. You promise not to mock the bathing suit? It really is a little much."

"I promise. I'm sure you look wonderful." He said sweetly. There was a hint of shyness in his voice, and that made him sound all the more sincere. So I believed him.

Jacob stood up and held out his hand to help me up as well. He turned up the volume on the ipod slightly so we would be able to hear it from the water. Then he looked at me.

"Turn around. Don't look yet ok?" Jacob smiled but did as I asked.

I took my clothes off from over my bathing suit. I sighed as I looked down at my body. _Oh well. _I thought.

"Well let's go swim then." I said.

Jacob turned and looked at me, as he did his stopped. He stared open mouthed unmoving. Bad sign. That has _got _to be a bad sign!

I trying to cover myself with my arms while bending down to pick up my clothes and put them back on. I was just starting to put my arms into the shirt when I felt jacob's wamr hand grab mine.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm putting my clothes back on. I blinded you, I told you it was atrocious." I said looking away embarrassed.

"Oh no you don't. First of all I was blinded by your beauty there is not atrociousness here. And second if you put you clothes back on, how're we supposed to go swimming?"

I looked back at him and he was smiling innocently. I sighed and dropped the shirt.

"Fine. Let's go swim."

Jacob took my hand and led me into the water. At first it was cold. But I stepped closer to Jacob and the water was warmer near him. It was an odd mix of hot and clod. Jacob's skin was radiating heat, and the water that was flowing past behind me was cold. But where the water touched Jacob the temperatures neutralized. It was odd and wonderful at the same time.

Just as I stopped in the middle of the slow moving water, I heard "Hero" by Enrique Inglesias, playing from the ipod. It had been playing some of my favorite songs all night, but I had hardly noticed because I was too preoccupied with Jacob. I started to sway to the music feeling the water rush around me, mixing with my movement.

I felt Jacob pull me closer to him as I swayed. He pulled my arms up around his neck, and wrapped his own around my waist. Then he took over for leading the dancing.

"You're a pretty good dancer." I whispered to him, resting my head on his chest.

"Thanks." He whispered back, pressing his cheek to the top of my head.

We stayed like that through about three songs. When a more up beat one came on, we changed our style to fit the music. We jumped and danced like lunatics laughing the entire time. It was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

Somehow one of our dance moves caused the water to splash up into Jacob's face.

He stopped and blinked at me.

"Did you just splash me?" He asked in what I assume was _supposed _to be an intimidating voice.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said, adding an elusive edge to mine.

"Oh, now it's on little missy."

"You wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't I?"

Jacob prepared to splash so I ducked under the water. When I ran out of breath I popped back up, and just as I resurfaced a big splash of water hit me square in the face.

And so the splash war began. Jacob and I began to duck doge, jump and splash in intricate steps. It might have looked like we were still dancing if we were even close to being on beat with the song that was playing.

Then, without warning, Jacob lunged at me. He picked me up and swung me around, then held on to me tight. I tried to wriggle free, but it was no use.

"Jacob! Put me down!" I giggled.

"No, I like you here." He said stubbornly.

"Come on, please Jake?" I begged.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

I wiggled a little bit more and I noticed how my bare skin felt against his. I wasn't sure whether to thank Harper for forcing me to wear a bathing suit with very little fabric or curse her.

"Jake." I whined, stretching out the word. He looked down at me. "Pwease pwease pwease put me down. I'll be a good giwl and not splash you." I said in a baby voice, using my perfected puppy dog pout.

He looked at me and I could tell he was about to crack. No one can say no to this face.

"Alright." Works like a charm. "I'll put you down." Jacob said a little sadly.

As he set me down I turned to smile at him. I bounced up onto my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Jake!" He just stared at me, looking slightly dumb struck. "Jake? Jacob? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Perfect." He said a little dazedly.

"My fingers are getting all pruney, you wanna get out?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure."

We got out of the river and dried up with the towels Jacob had set out here. I went to put my clothes back on, but Jacob stopped me again.

"You're going to get your clothes wet and then you'll be uncomfortable. Wait a little bit. Besides, you shouldn't cover up all that gorgeousness."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "yeah I should defiantly go out in public like this. I'd stop traffic!"

Jacob looked thoughtful for a second. "Right, I changed my mind. You shouldn't cover up the gorgeousness around me. Where other lusty guys can look at you, you will wear baggy sweats."

I stared at him and burst out laughing. He looked completely serious though so I stopped. I decided to let it go and I sat down and he sat down close to me.

"Want some dessert?" He asked.

"There's dessert?"

"Chocolate and Strawberries!"

"Really? Oh my God, I love chocolate strawberries."

"Yeah, Harper told me."

I smiled and he pulled out a bag with strawberries (Awe I taught Harper well.) and a jar of chocolate sauce.

We each ate our strawberries and continued to talk. I looked up at Jacob and noticed that he had chocolate sauce on the corner of his mouth. I giggled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. You just have a little something right," I leaned forward unto my knees and wiped the chocolate from his mouth with my thumb, "there."

I leaned back and he took the hand that I had wiped his face with and held it up to his mouth again. He looked at the chocolate and winked at me, before his took my thumb into his mouth and sucked off the sauce. I gaped at him.

He Chuckled lightly and put his hand under my chip and pushed it back up, closing my mouth.

"Did you just do what I think you did?"

"That depends. If you think that I just licked chocolate off your finger then yes. If it was something else then, sorry no."

I gaped again. He laughed again and I smacked his arm.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." He pouted.

"Ah ah, no you don't that pull that face. First of all I do it much better. Second, I did nothing wrong. You discombobulated me then laughed at me. So really it's all your fault."

"Oh really now?"

"Yup."

"I see."

"Good." I said smiling at him. He returned the smile and we shared another one of those movie moments. We'd been doing that a lot. Just staring into each other's eyes like they do on film. It made me feel a little giddy.

"Mia?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yes, Jake."

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, this is probably going to sound weird. And I know that I said I'd wait until we got to know each other better, but I really feel like I should tell you now, and that I do know you pretty well. And well Mia, remember when I asked what you would think if I told you you were my imprint? Well, you are. I imprinted on you. And it's ok if you're totally weirded out by that but it's true, and I wanted you to know."

"Jake! Calm down. I'm not weirded out. And before you ask, I can't tell you what I think, but I can tell you what I feel. I feel happy, more then happy, ecstatic. I feel like I already knew, well because Harper kinda guessed it. And well I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

"And now I feel like a complete psycho for saying that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Mia?" he asked again.

"yeah Jake?"

He leaned forward a little bit. "Can I kiss you?"

I giggled. "You're asking? Isn't that gentlemanly of you."

"Yeah just a precaution, I wouldn't want you to punch me or something."

"Why would I punch you?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well, then yes. Jacob you can kiss me. Actually if you don't I just might have to-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

I melted into his kiss. His hand went to cup my neck, and the other went around my waist to pull me closer. I threw my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I let my tongue wander out and lick his lip. He opened his mouth and our tongues met and caressed.

After a few minutes, or seconds, or eons, I pulled away to breath. "Wow." I whispered. I felt like I could fly in that moment. Jacob was grinning at me.

"Mia I…" Jacob started.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"No. Tell me."

"Um, not now. Later."

"Jacob..." I whined.

"I promise I will tell you another time. But not now. Let's just relax."

"Jake, you can tell me."

"I will. Soon. Just not now."

"Ok then." I said a little disheartened.

"Don't be like that. I promise I'll tell you. It's nothing bad. I mean it shouldn't be bad. It's just hard to say. I don't really have the best experience to pull from on this."

"Alright then." I sighed. I leaned my head against his arm and yawned.

"Do you want to start heading back?" Jacob asked me.

"Mmm, maybe." I sighed.

"Come on." He pulled me to my feet.

We stepped into the camper quietly. It seemed Harper and Embry were back because their blanket and basket were sitting on the couch. I put the extra food I was hold on the counter and the ipod and ihome on the table. Jacob dumped the pillows and blanket on the couch.

"I'll move it in a minute." He said.

"I don't know why they'd dump it on the couch, where did they expect you to sleep?"

"Outside again?" He laughed. I laughed quietly with him and went into my 'room.' Harper wasn't in the bed. That was weird.

"Harper's not in there." I said.

"She's not?"

"No." I said, and I went to see if Embry was in the other one. He was, but I also found Harper there with him.

"Well I found her. Jake come look at this."

"What?" he asked as he stepped over to me. He smiled as he looked at Harper and Embry curled up together fast asleep.

"Awe, see and we're the nice ones. We don't disturb them when they're like this."

"Actually Jake that's not quite true. But I am too comfy to yell at you for waking me up." Embry said groggily. "Well, as you can see Mia, Harper isn't sleeping in your bed tonight, so feel free to actually sleep in the camper tonight, I'm sure Jake will still join you inside as well. Now scram both of you before you wake Harper up."

"Oh we won't. She sleeps like the dead. I could change her pajamas and she wouldn't wake up." I told him

"Either way, I'd like to get back to sleeping; I was having a wonderful dream. Good night you two." Embry said.

I closed the door, and Jacob and I laughed. I went to my 'room' again and changed into my PJs. "Jake come here. I'm going to see if there's anything in here that you can wear."

"I don't think you'll find anything." He said looking at me, clearly comparing the size of our bodies.

"You'd be surprised." I dug through and found a pair of scrub pants. "Ah ha! Perfect." I said. I untied the string and the pants extened to about three times the size they had been. I loved scrubs, they were so comfy and could fit anyone. "Wear these. Just pull the string till they stay up and tie them. They might be a little short." I said looking up and down the length of his body. "But they'll work."

Jacob took the pants and went into the bathroom to change.

He came out and I was right. They were a little short but other then that wthey were fine, and much cleaner then the shorts he had been wearing.

"We'll wash those tomorrow." I told him.

"Well thanks." He said turning and walking toward the couch. "Goodnight."

"Jake. Where're you going?"

"Um. To sleep." He said confusedly.

"You didn't think I'd make you sleep on the couch again did you?" I laughed. "There's plenty of room here." I said patting the bed.

Jacob's face lit up into a smile and he was back by my side in less then a second. I crawled into bed and he fallowed me. We snuggled close to one another and within seconds I was asleep.

**Jacob's POV. **

I watched Mia sleep. She was amazing and wonderful and perfect. I told her sleeping form what I hadn't been able to say to her while she was awake. "I love you." I said.

Now I just had to find the courage to tell her when she could actually hear me. But Harper had been right I realized. I did have a fear of rejection. I just couldn't handle it if she didn't feel the same way about me, I couldn't deal with that again.

I sighed and pulled her closer to me, feeling the softness of her body and the silk of her night gown. She made a noise in her sleeps and cuddled closer to me. I kissed the top of her head and as I had last night I fell asleep with an angel in my arms.

**AN: Ah there it was! Jacob and Amelia's date!! Was it ok? I hope so. **

**Well tell me what you think and what you want to happen now. cause it's all kinda up in the air at this point. Though I might not be able to update until next weekend. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my Friend Sarah who helped me pick the song that got Mia and Jake dancing. **

**Much love, Bridget**


	13. Is someone getting the best of you?

**Chapter XVI**

**Jacob's POV**

I jerked awake when a pile of fabric landed on my head.

"What the-" I sat up and saw Harper in the little dresser thing pulling out clothes and tossing them onto the bed. I looked down and saw that Mia was buried in clothes and just her hair was visible. I unburied her, and saw she was still asleep.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at Harper.

"I'm raiding Mia's clothes." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well did you have to throw them on top of us?"

Harper just shrugged and continued tossing clothes over her shoulder at me.

"Why are you raiding Mia's clothes?" I asked her.

"Because for one, I have to make sure she has enough cute stuff so she doesn't look blahish, now that we aren't out here alone. And especially since we are not alone, but with two attractive men, who I guess we are kind of dating after last night. And second because I need to find something to wear. "

I stared at her for a second before deciding to ignore that first part of what she said. Especially since I didn't think 'blahish' was a word. "Why can't you wear your own clothes?"

"Because." She said as she tossed a few more garments at the bed. Most of them landed on Mia's head, making a 'clunking' sound. That was odd considering it was fabric. But one garment landed on top of my head.

Mia groaned and pulled herself out of the clothing she seemed to be swimming in, while rubbing her head.

"Who threw a belt at me?" she asked. I couldn't answer her as I reach up and picked the article off of my head with two fingers. I held the bra out in front of me. Mia gasped and grabbed it from me, shoving it under the pile she was sitting in.

"Never mind Harper," I said. "I think I like this game now." I stared looking at the clothes that were strewn across Mia and me, looking for the most interesting pieces. "I like this." I said laughing. I held up a shirt that said "Puppy Love" across the front. I also found a pair of tiny white, booty shorts. "And these, and," I glanced around once more and found a pair of black panties, "these."

Harper laughed, and Mia raised her eyebrows at me. I shrugged and lay back down in the pile of clothes.

"Harper. Do you want to explain to me why Jacob and I are surrounded by my clothing?" Mia asked.

"She is making sure your clothes aren't too "blahish"" I told her using finger quotes. "And looking for something to wear because she isn't wearing her own clothes simply because." I surmised the conversation we had had before Mia woke up.

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Harper said joyfully.

"And why _exactly_ are your clothes not acceptable today?" Mia asked her.

"Because I just didn't feel like wearing any of my stuff today, so I came to see if you had anything. Now that I've got, well at least I think I've got, an amazing guy, I don't want to lose him by not looking good. So I needed to expand my wardrobe selection. You know you don't actually have a problem with it, you're just ticked because Jacob has access to your underwear at the moment."

"Well, yes. If I had wanted him to have access to my underwear at the moment, I would let him. However, since we've only been on _one _date, I would've liked to keep him away from them for a little longer." She huffed. "What are you looking for anyway?" she asked in a lighter tone.

"I was thinking something cute, but casual. And I want it to be fun."

"Why don't you wear my "My eyes are up there" shirt?" Mia asked. "With…" Mia cut off and her eyes lit up. "I have a brilliant idea!" She exclaimed.

I watched still silent as she and Harper shared a look. Then Mia turned to me.

"Jake, Harper and I have some things to discuss. Could you go wake Embry up and figure out what you want to eat, and what you guys want to do today?" She asked me sweetly.

"Um sure." I said. I sat up and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me with glazed eyes. I got up and walked out of the room, leaving the girls alone.

**Amelia's POV**

I watched Jacob leave. My hand, of its own accord, touched the spot where his lips and touched my skin. I sighed and though of the kiss we'd shared last night.

Harper's giggle brought me back to reality.

"So what's this idea? And I have _so _much to tell you!" She said excitedly.

"Well the plan is to wash Embry's shorts quick so _you _can wear them." I told her. "He's go crazy seeing you in his clothes. Now spill."

Harper told me about her date with Embry. Her eyes were far away as she described her ride. Then she reached out and smacked me lightly on the side of my head. "That was for the food." She said.

I laughed. And she continued her story.

"He told me I was his imprint, just like I guessed. When I asked him what that meant exactly, he told me it meant we were soul mates, and then he said that he loved me. Can you believe it? He said he loved me, and I wasn't sure what to say, but when I said it back to him I knew it was true. He loved me, and I love him! And then when he kissed me," she sighed, "Oh it was the single most amazing kiss of my life."

The last time I had seen Harper this gushy was in high school. We squealed and I hugged her. "That's amazing Harp!" I exclaimed.

"What about you? How did your date go?" She asked.

"Wonderfully. Everything was perfect." I described in detail everything that had happened. Harper awed and giggled and she seemed to find the song that we danced to funny and appropriate at the same time.

"_Hero. _Seriously? That is so cliché, but very sweet. That's your song now!" she laughed. I joined her.

"We sound like teenagers." I commented.

"We do, don't we?"

"Yes. Now go get those shorts, so we can wash them." I told her when I finished my reiteration of last night.

"Mm Kay." She said as she skipped out of the room to get them. I laughed once more at how she was acting. It was nice to see her this happy, and trusting herself for once as well.

I picked up the outfit Jacob had picked out and changed into it. I new that you'd be able to see the black panties through the white shorts, but I figured that was just as well. He would know I wore exactly what he'd said he liked. The only thing I added to the outfit was a bra, because it was uncomfortable to go without one, but it was the one I had woken up to find him wearing as a hat.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I filled the sink with warm water. I got the detergent and the washboard that we had stored down there. Harper came in and I pointed at the water.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked as she began to scrub the shorts.

"I don't know. We'll ask the guys what they want to do I guess. They know more about what there is to do in the woods then we do."

"Yeah. And Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"I can see you're underwear through your shorts. Are you sure black panties and white shorts are a good idea?"

"Mm hmm. I'm just wearing what Jake picked out."

"Cute." She said.

"I'm going to go grab a cami for you to wear with those, and the blow-dryer so we can dry them. Mm kay?"

"I though I was wearing your tee shirt."

"No the plan is to wear more his clothes then yours. So something small."

"Um, won't it be a little cold? It's only in the 70's out here."

"If you haven't noticed we have to overly warm men out there. And I don't know about you, but I kinda want to be close to mine, so I'm more worried about over heating then being cold." We both laughed and I got the stuff.

When we were both dressed we went outside to find the boys arm wrestling on the table. We went and stood next to the table cheering on our respective, what were they? Boy friends? I wasn't sure.

When Jacob had won, I clapped and Harper patted Embry on the back. They turned and looked at us. When he saw what I was wearing, Jacob burst out laughing.

"Nice outfit." He said. "Whoever picked it out has a great fashion sense."

"I thought you'd like it." I said.

"Well they look much better on you then they do on me." I heard Embry tell Harper. She laughed and twirled to give him the full effect.

I decided to make omelets for breakfast. Jacob volunteered to help.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah Babe?" I smiled at the pet name.

"I was wondering," I stopped when I heard "Best of You" by the Foo Fighters started playing. **(AN: Yes that actually is one of my ring tones. But only when my Harper calls.)**

"That's my phone." I said a little annoyed at being interrupted. Jacob went to flip the omelet, while I went to dig my phone out from under the bed where it had fallen. I pulled on the chord from the charger it was attached to, to get it up. Flipping it open I said, "Hello?"

"Mia! Honey, I was wondering when you guys are coming home."

"Hey Sarah. We're not sure when we're getting back, why?" I asked.

"Does Harper want cheese on her omelet?" Jacob yelled.

"Um no. She doesn't like cheese." I called back. "What were you saying?"

"I though you two were camping?" Sarah asked in a skeptical tone.

"We are." I said.

"Mmm hmmm. Well you guys need to be back before Harp's birthday. You know Dee would flip if Harper wasn't around then."

"Yeah."

"Hey Baby, the omelets are done. Who's on the phone?" Jacob asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Ok seriously! Who is that? Is that a man? Well duh, it certainly isn't a girl! But come on spill?"

"Well, um that's just. Um he's…." I stuttered, not sure of what to say. Jacob took the phone out of my hands before I cold protest though.

"Hello there. I'm Jacob Black, Mia's new Boyfriend. Who're you?" I stared at Jacob, he raised his eyebrows asking If I objected to the title. Boyfriend? Really, my heart swelled at the thought that I could call him mine. I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah! Mia and Harper both talked about you. You're the Lawyer…….. Yes all good stuff…. I hear you throw good parties…… Yeah we've only known each other a few days, but it seems like longer….. No we don't leave Harper out of all the fun, my friend and I were out here, um, camping as well, so he and Harper have hooked up as well…. No sorry to disappoint, no orgies…... His name is Embry Call….. Yes it is, but don't make fun of it, or he'll be angry…. Ha ha….. yes I will tell them…. Nice talking to you too….. We'll see…… I'm sure we will….. Bye." And with that he shut the phone.

I stared at him again. "What was that all about?"

"You looked a little lost for words, so I stepped in to help." He said. Then he looked down. "You don't mind that I said I was your boyfriend do you?" he asked.

"Not at all. I kinda like the sound of that." I said. He smiled at me hugely. "Well, apparently you two are needed back in Chicago by Harper's birthday. She said if you're not then she will kick your asses and then personally lead someone named Dee to you, in order to guilt you to death. Should I be protecting you from some horrifying woman?"

"Dee is Harper's mother." I explained.

"Oh well, I can still protect you if you need me."

"Ha ha, no, it's fine; I've learned how to deal with Aunt Dee over the years. I can't wait to see what she thinks of Embry though. She's either going to be upset Harper isn't with one of the guys she picked out for her or think he's the greatest and fawn over him and start planning the wedding, and either way she will probably scare him so that should be funny to watch."

"Well I think we should go eat because I am starving!" Jacob piped.

I laughed at him. "You're always hungry. Come on, I have to talk to Harper anyway."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob extend his hand slightly then pull it back. I remembered what Harper had said yesterday, and decided he needed some encouragement. I slipped my hand into his and smiled up at him. He grinned back at me and squeezed my hand.

When we walked outside, Embry had Harper over his shoulder.

"Embry, why are you kidnapping my best friend?" I asked casually.

"I'm not kidnapping her, although that is an idea." He said. "I'm teaching her a lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"Don't tickle a werewolf." He said matter-of-factly.

"I see. Well breakfast is ready, so if you want to eat you have to put her down."

Embry set Harper on the ground and she stuck her tongue out at him, before turning on her heel and walking toward me. Embry smirked and ran forward catching her around the waist causing her to scream and giggle.

He whispered something in her ear, and she laughed and shook her head.

"Harper, Sarah just called."

"Really? Why?"

"She called to inform us that if we aren't home by the 15th then she will kick our butts and lead Aunt Dee to us and watch her guilt us into oblivion.

"Also, Jacob introduced himself as my boyfriend, and mentioned Embry and you," I shot him a look, "so now everyone back home will know we hooked up on our vacation and will be hounding us with questions which means I might have to turn my phone off too."

"Well, I was kind of hoping we'd be able to stay out here longer." Harper whined glancing at Embry. "I don't care about doing something for my birthday."

"Well she had a point. You know your mother wouldn't go for it." I said sighing.

"Come on, birthdays are fun." Embry said cheerfully. Harper looked at him sadly, and then her face broke into a grin.

"Would you be willing to come back to Chicago with us? It would be much more fun with you there." Harper asked.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Please?" I said, turning to Jacob and unleashing my puppy dog pout on him once more.

"That face is cheating." Jacob said. I let my lip quiver, and he gave in. "We'll have to talk to Sam. And come to think of it, we have a lot to figure out."

**AN: Eh, i know it's not the greatest, but i was having trouble transitioning. Well anyway, what do you think? Any suggestions of what should happen in Chicago? lol i have a few ideas of my own but i'm curious to know what you want. But seriously, Chicago is like my favorite city so if you get a few good long rants about how amazing it is that would be why!!! lol. **

**That whole thing about not feeling like wear her own clothes is actually true. I'm always like, "I don't fell like wearing any of this stuff." and then raiding my mom's closet, she does the same to me so it's ok. And My best friend and i are the same when it comes to that too. If you were wondering why she had so much clothing that's because my best friend, the girl Harper is vaguely based off of, and i both over pack, because we're very picky about how we dress. We never know whead of time what we'll feel like wearing from day to day so we both pack like the majority of our wordrobe just to be sure we have options**

**But anyway that's the chapter... Hope you approved!! Sorry about this long pointless Authors note!! lol. **

**Much love, Bridget**


	14. Telephone

**Chapter XVII**

**Embry's POV**

Mia had been right about the phone calls. They started coming about Ten minutes after we agreed to go with the girls back to Chicago. Though we did still need to check in with Sam and the others.

Harper was sitting on my lap, when the phone in her hand started to go off. "WARNING, WARNING, YOUR DOOM IS NEAR. WARNING, INCOMING CALL FROM THE WOMAN WHO BIRTHED YOU!!" It was Mia's voice coming from the phone and both she and Harper looked at the phone wearily.

"Hello Mother." Harper answered the phone politely. "Yes mom, it's true….. Well It only just became official, and I didn't think it was that big a deal that I should've called right away….. I was going to bring him home of course…… Yes, I'm bringing him back for my birthday…… yes she does….. No Aunt Irene hasn't called…. I'll tell her…. Ok fine I'll tell her now! Hold on a sec." Harper turned to Mia. "My mother said to call yours. She carried you for nine months and at the very least deserves to know when important things, like meeting a man in the woods and hooking, happen in your life." Mia snorted with laughter and saluted to Harper. "She said she will as soon as she's done with the dishes….. Yes mom they are gentlemen…… Really, it's not that big a deal, people hook up all the time….. I know most people don't meet in the woods, but….. Yes I know we've both been single for a while….. We've been busy and no one's caught our eye before now……" Harper made a strangling gesture to Mia who laughed quietly. "Sorry- mom- losing- can't-you-break-up-talk-later." And with that she hung up the phone.

Jacob and I exchanged a look, and he pointed at me and laughed his head off. "Have fun with her Embry." He said, still laughing.

"My mother isn't really this bad all the time. It's just my youngest sister just moved out and she's gone a little berserk. You know, feeling old and afraid she's going t lose her children, so she's clinging. She'll calm down soon enough. This is a pretty common thing from mothers." Harper explained, using her 'shrink' voice.

"Just wait till _her" _I indicated Mia, "mother calls." And as if she had heard me, Mia's phone started ringing. Mia picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"You psychic or something, Embry?" she laughed and opened the phone. "Speak of the devil!... Yes we were. Because we just got off the phone with Aunt Dee……. Exactly…. I know….. Yeah Harper pulled the phony lost connection routine….. She's your friend… yeah I'm glad too….. Ah so that's why you called huh? Gossip? Not just to say hello to your favorite child?... Yeah I know we said that…. And speaking of which, does this constitute an 'emergency'?... Ha ha, ok fine….. Yes, he is….. Both of them are….. oh Yeah! Major hotties!... Ewe Ma, I did not need the visual….. No we're being perfect little angels, aren't we boys?" Jacob and I both shouted a 'yes'. Mia laughed. "Ok ok, I'll put you on speaker. Hold on a sec."

Mia pressed a button on the phone and laughter that greatly resembled Mia's trilled.

"Hey Aunt Irene!" Harper called.

"Hey sweetie! I hear you got yourself a hunky guy?"

"Yes I did." Harper laughed, it was interesting to the differences in how they acted with Mia's mother and Harper's mother. "Embry say hello." Harper ordered.

"Hello Ms. Thomas." I called.

Harper and Mia both snorted with laughter. "Please, call me Irene. I can't stand that 'ms' stuff. It's so formal and uptight. Not to mention it makes me feel old. It's Irene. And your name is Embry, correct?"

"Yes, M-Irene." I answered.

"Ha ha, don't let Dee scare you. She's really a lot of fun. She's just a little strange at times. But she's a lot of fun at parties!" Irene laughed. "So where's the boy that has finally caught the interest of my Mia?"

"Right here Irene. My name's Jacob."

"Well you sound like you're attractive. Though you must be, Mia is the pickiest person I've ever met!"

"Ma! I am not. I've had boyfriends before!"

"Not many. And you were never very interested in them. I can hear it in your voice that this one is special." Irene said. She sounded so much like Mia, not just in sound but in character too. Clearly the apple had not fallen far from the tree. Mia blushed at her mothers words. "So boys I will tell you this once. Don't screw up. The two girls you are with at the moment are some fantastic women, I couldn't be prouder of them. Screw up, and you'll be losing the best things that have ever happened to you."

"Aunt Irene!" Harper exclaimed at the same time Mia shouted, "Mother!"

"Harper! Mia!" Irene exclaimed mockingly.

"Actually," Jacob started, "I agree with her."

"Me too. She's completely right" I added.

Harper turned to look at me, and I smiled back at her innocently.

"Well then," Irene's voice came, "Good men. I like these guys, and I can't wait to meet them. However, I have some stuff to do. So I'm going to let you all be for now. Call me if you need me, if not, I'll see you soon. Nice talking to you boys."

"You too."

"Yeah definitely."

"Love you girls."

"Love you too ma."

"Bye Aunt Irene."

Mia hung up the phone chuckling, and then turned it off.

"Alright, so you boys need to talk to Sam. I think you should do that now so we can make plans soon. We don't want to wait till the last minute to figure out what's going on."

"Okay. C'mon Jake." I said.

Jacob leaned forward to Mia, who was sitting at his feet leaning against his legs. He kissed the top of her head and she moved so he could get up. Then she quickly took the seat he had just left.

"Honey, I have to get up and that's kind of hard with you sitting on me." I said to Harper.

"Oh alright." She said, standing up. I chuckled and fallowed Jacob into the trees.

When we were a few yards in we phased.

_Hey there lover boys! Finally decided to check in huh? _It was Jared.

_Yeah, yeah, can you get Sam? We have to talk to him. _Jacob thought.

_Yeah sure. _Jared's voice went quiet for a few minutes before suddenly everyone was in our heads.

_SHUT UP! _Jacob thought furiously. _Okay, Sam? _

_Yes?_

_From the thoughts of everyone, Quil gave you our message. And I'm sure he told you all that Embry and I both imprinted. _

_Yes! When do we get to meet them? _Brady thought enthusiastically.

_Soon. Well, I don't know, we're still working stuff out. But that's why we wanted to speak to you. _I said. _Harper's birthday is coming up in a few days. The girls are from Chicago, and they asked us to go back with them. _

_I see. _Sam thought.

_Yeah, and Mia wanted to make plans so she told us to talk to you _now _so everything wasn't exactly last minute. _Jacob explained.

_Obviously you have to go back for her birthday. _Leah thought. Clearly this was one of those 'Men should always…' things of hers.

_You bet it is Embry. _

_Wait, if you two are going to Chicago when are you coming back home? _Collin asked.

_Not sure man. _I confessed.

_Well you guys can't stay in Chicago. You have a duty to protect the tribe. You gotta come back to La Push some time. _Paul chimed in.

_We know. _Jacob thought sighing.

_Give the boys a break here. Most of us have imprinted, we know what it's like. I'm sure we can think of something to make it work. _Seth argued. _I mean, if Nina lived in Chicago and asked me to go there with her; I have to say I would. _

_Thanks Seth. _

_No problamo._

_Well, maybe Harper and Mia would have something to say. We should get them in on this. _Leah said, in a tone that clearly said she thought we were being stupid.

_As a matter of fact you are. _She added hearing my thoughts.

_How're we supposed to talk to them? They can't communicate this way. _Quil asked.

_Do they have a phone or something? _Leah asked, as though speaking to a three year old.

_Yes. _Jacob agreed.

_Well then call us. We're at Sam and Emily's. _Leah said exasperatedly.

_Actually, Kim, Claire, Nina, Linda and Corbin are all with Emily, they're waiting for news of Jake and Embry's new heartthrobs too. _Sam said.

_Ok then, we'll just go have them call-_

_Wait! _Leah exclaimed.

_What? _I asked confused.

_What do they look like? _

Jacob and I both thought of our respective imprints, bringing their images to mind.

_Wow! Embry, she's hot. How'd you get a girl like that? _Collin joked. I mentally growled at him and he laughed.

_Yes, I suppose they are attractive women. _Leah said nonchalantly. _How are they related? They certainly don't look alike. One is tall, thin and dark, the other one is, well she's still tall, but not as tall, and she's blonde, pale, and curvy. _

_They're close friends; their mother's are best friends, so they grew up together. _Jacob explained. _And Mia isn't _that _pale. _

_Dude, she's as white as it gets, short of being a bloodsucker that is. _Paul said.

_Don't even joke about that. _Jacob warned him.

_It was a color reference; I know they aren't remotely similar to leeches. Calm down man. _

_Yeah. Well we best get back to them. We'll call you in a few so we can all speak. Although I have a feeling this is going to be a hectic phone call. _I intervened, getting us back on track.

With that we all phased back one by one. Jacob and I put our bottoms back on and trekked back to the site.

The girls were sitting with their heads together, talking.

"We'll have to get them some clothes. Knowing our friends and family, they're throwing you a party. So they'll need something nice, and some stuff for regular wear." Mia mused. Jacob and I stood back and watched them.

"Awe, but I like looking at Embry half naked." Harper complained. I felt my face heat up and Jacob stifled his laughter.

"I know. They're gorgeous, but they can't really go out in public like that." Mia reasoned.

"How many 'public' appearances will they be making?" Harper asked. "I don't think I'm willing to share with the Chicago population. You never know, some hottie could walk by and the next thing you know…." Harper trailed off.

"Harper that's ridiculous. It'll be fine. Besides you know I hate being cooped up. We can site see!"

"Site see?"

"Yeah! We can go to The Field, Science and Industry, the Shedd, the Art Institute, or the Planetarium."

"What is that? A school field trip? Museums? Seriously?" Harper teased.

"They're fun!" Mia defended. "Besides we can just wander. We can shop, or go to Millennium Park, go to the lake. And you _know _they'll appreciate the food."

"True. And they won't know good food until they've eaten in Chicago"

"Exactly. But why do we have to plan it all now?"

"Because if we want to do all this stuff, we have to make sure we have time."

"Well, as fun as that all sounds girls, Mia's right and we have some arrangements to make." I said walking over to Harper and wrapping my arms around her. She fit perfectly with me; we were made for each other.

"What did Sam say?" Mia asked.

"Very little, everyone else had too much input. But the consensus was to call them so we can all discuss things." Jacob explained, leaning down to kiss Mia's cheek. I laughed as her eyes glazed over.

Harper pulled away from me and smacked the heel of her hand to Mia's forehead.

"What was that for?" Mia demanded, blinking.

"Just checking." Harper replied, shrugging back into my arms.

Mia glared then turned on Jacob. "Aren't you supposed to protect me?" She asked accusingly.

Jacob suddenly looked scared and I was once again impressed by Mia's performance skills.

"I, um, I knew she wasn't _really _going to hurt you." Jacob defended feebly. He gulped nervously under Mia's glare.

"Sure you did." She sighed dramatically turning away from him.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'll protect you better from now on. Do you want me to avenge you?" Jacob offered.

"Touch her and die Jake." I threatened, hugging Harper closer. I was joking, kind of.

"See Embry understands what 'protector' means." Mia said; her voice saturated with sadness that was almost impossible to fine false.

"Mia love, I'm sorry. I won't let her hit you again. Will you forgive me?" Jacob pleaded. I, however, didn't think Mia heard his plea. Her skillful charade seemed to be broken with the word 'love.' When Jacob had uttered the word in reference to her, Mia's eyes had glazed over again. Harper was shaking with her suppressed laughter.

"Mia, am I forgiven?" Jacob pressed more confidently. He too seemed aware of Mia's condition.

Mia blinked and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Uh oh. Jake's in for something, I know that look." Harper whispered in my ear.

Mia stepped slowly up to Jacob till she was inches from him. With her finger she indicated for him to lean down, and he obliged. When his face was within her reach she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

I looked down at Harper too give them some privacy, and because I just liked getting to look at her.

Harper smiled at me. I leaned down and placed a small, gentle kiss on her lips. She beamed up at me, then turned her head and cleared her throat loudly.

Jacob and Mia pulled apart, both of them grinning.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Jacob said happily.

"Take it how you will." Mia said shrugging. "But I believe we have a phone call to make." And with that, she walked into the camper completely uninhibited by attacking Jacob with her lips, in front of Harper and me.

Harper and I exchanged a glance and fallowed after Mia, leaving a stunned Jacob standing outside.

Mia got her phone from where she had stashed it and tossed it to me.

"You call, I don't know the number." She said flopping down onto the couch.

Jacob entered and dazedly sat down next to Mia. She grinned at the mess she'd left his thoughts in, and then leaned against him. He came out of his thoughts and pulled her closer. I chuckled and dialed Sam and Emily's number.

"Put it on speaker." Mia instructed. I pushed the button on the side of the phone, allowing everyone to here it ring.

"Hello." It was Emily's voice.

"Hi Emily. It's Embry." I said.

"And Jacob!" Jake called.

"I'm going to assume that there are also two women there with you." Emily said.

"Yes." Mia and Harper called at the same time.

"Well girls, I hope you know what you've gotten into with those two. They can be quite a handful." Emily said.

Mia and Harper laughed, and Jacob and I both HEYed. Emily's laugh sounded from the phone.

"Oh alright, you're all the most impatient group of people I've ever met!' Emily scolded the group. "There, it's on speaker, is everyone happy?"

"YES!" Called a chorus of voices. Mia and Harper giggled.

"Ok then, where were we?" I asked.

"I think we were discussing you and Jake going to Chicago with the two lovely women you are currently with." Sam said.

"And the decision was?" Harper asked.

"We hadn't come to one." Sam answered.

"Well, Mia and I are expected back in Chicago in about five days. And these two are currently barrowing _our _clothes since all they had were filthy shorts." Mia explained, everyone on the other line burst out laughing at hearing we were wearing our girl friends clothes. Jacob and I huffed. "So we're going to have to make a shopping trip or two. And know Harper, it will be closer to two or more."

"Ok, you shop just as much, if not more, then I do." Harper defended herself.

"Well you two sound like you'll fit right in here." Linda, Paul's Imprint, said.

"YEAH!" Came Claire's enthusiastic voice.

"Thank you. But as I was saying we'll need time to shop before hand, so I actually think we should leave tomorrow night. That'll give us a few days of peace in Chicago, where we can just relax and hang out, and have fun, before Harper's party where everyone'll then make themselves personally involved with our privet business." Mia concluded.

"That makes sense." Kim said.

"But that's not really what we're worried about." Sam said. "Going there isn't the issue, it's coming back. Jake and Embry are going to have to come home."

"And Mia and Harper should come with! We want to meet you guys." Claire said. Quil had a point; she could be cute at times.

"Awe, we want to meet you all too. We've heard so much about you." Harper said.

"I hope those two were being polite." Emily voice took on a warning tone.

"Absolutely. They've said nothing but wonderful things about you all. We can't wait to meet you." Mia said.

"Ok, so what are we going to do? Harper and Mia have till then end of next month off. So we can stay in Chicago for a few weeks, then we can all go home, and things can be further decided from there." I suggested.

"Mmm kay, that sounds reasonable." Jared assessed.

"Well then that's settled." Brady said. "can we go eat now?"

"Ah so it's _not _just these two that eat like that." Harper said chuckling, patting my stomach.

"Nope, it's all of them." Emily said. There was a murmer of agreement from the rest of the women. "Well it's been lovely talking to you ladies, and I'm looking forward to meeting you, but I have to go make lunch for the troops."

"Bye!" We called to her.

"Ok, guys we've got stuff to do. Call us if there's anything else, or when you get to Chicago, so we can riddle out the finalities." Sam said.

"Will do Chief." I said. Jacob laughed and Sam groaned.

"Talk to you later boys." Kim said. "Jared and I have plans."

"Bye!" Jared called.

"Ok well we're going to hang up now. Is that okay?" Harper said. "I can see Mia is itching to formally plan everything out."

"Okay then, have fun! Get me souvenir." Quil said.

"Bye." The four of us called at the same time, before I flipped the phone shut.

**AN: Trying to get threw all of those formallities out of the way. And i can see my love of Chicago is already coming through. AND NO OFFENSE but i stand by what was said, You don't know what good food is till you've eaten in Chicago. It's not ALL goo, we have a few crappy restraunts as does everyone, but i have to say, Chicago food in general is Awesome! lol... I love Chicago, if any of you ever visit, those places Mia mentioned really are fun! And try to go to the Theater as well. And a cub's game... lol I don't care that we're the worst team ever, I love the Cubs and the Bears, although the bears were terrible this year!**

**Anyway, enough about sports, what did you think? What do you think is going to happen in the city? what do you want to happen? Who will they meet there? Oh yes! I'm planning surprise guests!! lol... Ah how cruel i am to let you in on that, since they aren't coming for wuite a while. but let me tell you they will shake stuff up! HA HA!**

**Well anyway! Review!! I gotta go. Next Chapter stuff might actually happen! lol... smiles**

**Much love, Bridget **


	15. Truth or is it?

**_I know I'm terrible! It's taken forever! But I've had like some major writers block and life was getting in the way. I seriously was getting so frustrated, I knew what i wanted out of this chapter, but i didn't know how to do it. So at the end I'll tell you what my goal was! Sorry for it being so late... and even worse, not very long or very good considering how long it took. _**

**Chapter XVIII**

**In which there is drama on a trip to Chicago. **

**Amelia's POV**

"Can someone help me hook this thing up?" I called, my voice strained from the effort of trying to hook the camper up to my SUV.

"Sure love." Jacob answered, I smiled broadly. I liked that he'd taken to calling me 'love' or 'baby' it made me feel special.

In about a minute Jacob had it hooked and secured.

"Thanks honey!" I said in awe.

"Anything for you." He said. I grinned at him. And he reached out and pulled me to him. I stood up on my tip toes and stretched as high as I could, trying to reach his mouth. He was standing up completely straight though and I could only reach his chin. This was just too much. I was tall. I seriously was not used to not being able to reach something. I pouted slightly. His grin widened and he bent his head down to kiss my lips. His lips were gentle and sweet against mine. I sighed and started to deepen the kiss when-

"Mia! Jacob! Keep it in your pants! We have to get going if we're going to make it to Chicago on that little schedule you drew up Mia." Harper yelled.

I spun around, growling. _Hmmmm… that's different. _I thought vaguely.

Harper giggled at me, then burst out laughing as she looked at the space just above my head. I turned to look at what was so funny.

Jacob was looking down at me, the expression on his face was priceless. He looked completely shocked, with his mouth hanging open. His eyes were sparking with utter delight. He licked his lips when my gaze met his. Then despite Harper's warning, he swept me up into a heated kiss.

"Geeze you two seriously need a room." Embry complained.

I sighed and removed myself from Jacob's embrace. He pouted slightly and I laughed. "Later Jakey." I said. He grinned.

"Jakey? You're letting her call you Jakey? You threatened my reproductive ability when I called you Jakey." Embry said.

"Yes well, Mia is my girlfriend and can call me what she wants. You on the other hand are a pig, and your reproductive abilities are still forfeit if you ever call me Jakey again."

"Whatever man. I'm just saying, it's a double standard."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

I left the boys and their argument and got into the car. I started the car to let them know it was time to go.

Jacob climbed into the passenger's seat. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" He asked, clearly hoping I'd let him take the wheel.

"Have you ever driven to Chicago?" I asked.

"Well no, but-"

"Who's car is this?"

"Well, yours but-"

"No buts! I'm driving. Deal with it." And childishly I stuck out my tongue at him, which just made him smirk.

Harper and Embry climbed into the back seat together. From the rear view mirror I could see that they were very cozy, snuggled up in the back. I smirked and began to maneuver my way out of the trees.

"HEY!" I said, finally thinking of something to clear the boredom. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Truth or dare?" Embry asked disdainfully.

"Yes. Because I'm bored. And There's still a lot we don't know about you boys."

"Good idea Mimi! But I think it should be truth or truth, because we're in a moving vehicle there's not many things to dare someone to do." Harper said.

"Ugh! You know I hate it when you call me Mimi! My name is Amelia or Mia. Mimi sounds like a hooker name!"

"I know. But that fight Embry and Jacob had before we left made me think of it and I've been dying to use it since then!" Harper exclaimed happily. The woman was mad. I groaned.

"Moving on." I said. "Let's play truth or truth!"

"I want to go first!" Harper called enthusiastically. She cleared her throat. "Embry?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Truth or truth?"

"I'm not sure, that's a tough decision." He joked. I saw Harper cross her arms over her chest in annoyance In the rear view mirror. "Ok, ok, I pick truth."

"Good. Embry, who was your first kiss?"

Embry pursed his lips in concentration. "Um, Amy Healer, I think. In the 6th grade."

"I remember her!" Jacob laughed.

"Ok Embry your turn. Ask someone."

"Mia, truth or truth?"

"Truth." I answer as if it wasn't obvious.

"You mentioned before that you had boyfriends before Jake. How many?"

"Three." I said.

"Wait did you count that guy who-?"

"No, it was only a couple of dates. And they were all terrible."

"Yeah you're right he doesn't count. What about-?"

"Yeah I counted him."

"Ok."

Jacob and Embry both had expressions of complete and utter confusion on their faces.

"Three is my final answer." I said loudly. "Ok! My turn."

I glanced at Jacob and saw that he was watching me with an amused expression. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him. There had been moments before this that I'd wanted so bad to ask, but held my tongue. Especially after his reaction the first time I pressed for answers to my questions. I decided on something that seemed innocent enough, but I had been wondering about for a while.

"Jakey?"

"Yes love?"

"Truth or truth?"

"Truth."

"On our date you asked me if you could kiss me. When I asked why you had to ask, you said something about not wanting me to punch you. Why were you afraid I'd punch you?" I asked carefully.

Jacob was quiet. I heard Embry let out a small 'ooh' sound in the back seat.

"Jake?" He remained silent, his eyes closed. "It can't be that bad Jake. I'm already assuming you kissed someone without their permission and they punched you, so just spill."

Finally he spoke. "If you already know what happened, why are you asking?" He said, his voice cold.

I kept my eyes on the road, and avoided looking in the rear view mirror, where Embry would be able to use his talent for figuring me out if he saw me. He'd know that whatever calm front I put up, Jacob's reaction had upset me. "Well," I said in the voice I usually used when I was playing the villain. The one that's used when the villain is pretending to be good, and convince some poor naïve character to do what they want them to. It sounded entirely sweet and sincere, but there was a hidden deadliness buried in the pitch. "I want details. It's clearly stuck with you for a long time. There has to be more to it then just that if it's affected you so much."

"She had a boyfriend. I kissed her anyway. She punched me in the jaw and broke her hand on my face. End of story." Jacob said, his voice still cold.

"Fine." I said just as coldly. "I was really hoping you'd defend yourself a little better. I think it's really sick when men force themselves onto women. I was hoping you'd have a good excuse."

You could taste the tension in the car. I refused to look at anyone, especially Jacob. I stared at the road and focused on the cars around me.

Jacob's voice cut through the tension, it held regret and discomfort. Good.

"There really wasn't more to the story. I was 16 and I crossed a line. I guess I should've learned from Quil not to ask out a senior's steady girlfriend." He laughed trying to write it off as a joke, but it wasn't his normal laugh.

I nodded blankly. "It's your turn Jacob."

He sighed. "Harper, truth or truth?"

"Truth."

"Um… HA I got one!" He said. His voice was a little over enthusiastic, like he was trying to make up for all the tension he had caused. "What made you become a reproductive therapist? That's not a profession you normally hear about."

"Well I wanted to be a psychiatrist, but I wanted a specialization. And I figured I should choose something rare so I'm in high demand and can charge more. Well I was watching _Twister_ and Bill's fiancé, I forget her name, but she was a reproductive therapist and I thought, "That's it!"" Harper explained proudly. "Mia, truth or truth?"

"You already know everything about me, I don't know what you'd ask. But truth." I said matter-of-factly, though I was still seething slightly.

"What do you like best about Jacob?"

That one through me for a loop. I had no idea what I liked best about him, there were so many things tat I loved. And I was still a little angry with him. But I answered as best I could. "I like Jacob. There isn't one thing I could single out as my favorite thing about him. Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a real answer now. Truth or truth?"

"Truth." He sighed.

"Tell me about your prom." I said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Prom."

"I didn't go to prom. We had our wolfly duties instead." He said.

I was about to let it go when Embry cleared his throat loudly and not-so-subtly in the back. I glanced at him, but he was glaring at Jake.

"That doesn't count Embry. Billy bribed me to deliver a message. Just because the message was delivered to someone at their prom doesn't mean it counts as me going to prom." He said defensively, turning around and glaring right back at Embry.

"It'll work for now. Tell me about that." I said, disgruntled that he was once again trying to avoid my question.

"Fine. There were bloodsuckers at that prom. It was before I changed so I didn't know that. They were the leeches we had the treaty with though. One of the leeches had a human girlfriend. Bella was the police chief's daughter, and Chief Swan was Billy's best friend. I was to tell her that "We'll be watching." So I cut in to dance with her, her bloodsucker boyfriend walked away for a minute so I could. I danced with her, I delivered the message, and I left. My dad paid me and gave me car parts. It really doesn't count. I just wanted the parts and the cash."

"And to see Bella." Embry said with a fake cough. Jacob's lips pressed into a hard line and he looked out the window.

"Is there something to know about this Bella girl?" I asked.

"No." Jacob said flatly. "She's no one. Just a girl we used to know. Embry? Truth or truth?"

"Truth man. The truth shall set you free!" He chorused, though there was a warning note in his voice.

"How do you _feel_ about dating a sex therapist?" Jacob asked.

Embry smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? Well I honestly haven't given much thought to her profession. I've been too busy just getting to know who she is." Harper smiled at him. "But I feel pretty damn lucky, not only do I have the most amazing girlfriend ever. She's an expert on sex. So when we get to that point, well that's really not important right now." I was surprised how cool he sounded about saying that. I glanced at him and noticed his face had darkened. He was embarrassed. Funny.

"Mia?" Embry said.

"Me again?"

"Yup. Truth or truth?"

"Truth." I said, groaning.

"What exactly happened during what Harper refers to as the 'horny bastard incident'?"

Now it was my turn to freeze. In my peripheral vision I saw Jacob lean towards me slightly. I took a deep breath and stared straight ahead, answering in my most detached voice.

"Well, as I'm sure Harper told you, by the way you're in trouble for that Harp, I was auditioning for 'The Lead Player' in _Pippin_. How is pretty much the narrator, and can be done as either a male or female part. I really wanted the part; it's a really _cool _part. A lot of fun to do." I told them. "So I went to the first audition and I thought it had gone really well. I really thought I had a good chance to get the part. I got a call back. I was so excited. I was told to go to a hotel for the call back. I really should have questioned it then, but hotels have meeting rooms and stuff so I didn't really think anything of it.

"I went to the 'call back' and the director was the only one there. I was confused as to why that was." Jacob was staring intently at me, his eyes huge. "Well, John got right down to business as soon as I was there. 'Amelia, you have absolutely no talent on stage. You can barley carry a tune, your acting is so easily found false and you can't dance worth a shit.' He told me." The car started to jiggle slightly, the road here must be really poor. "Well, needless to say I was completely shocked. I thought I had done well, the audition seemed to have gone great.

"So I thought he was going to dismiss me there, but he had more to say. 'I've been trying to figure out how you've ever gotten even a chorus part, let alone some of the major roles you've done. And the only logical conclusion I could come up with was you slept with the directors.' I really didn't know what to say to that. It was complete bullshit. Then he asked me if I would give him the same courtesy as I'd given everyone else. He said he'd give me the part if I slept with him." The car was practically shaking now; seriously they needed major road maintenances out here. "I naturally declined, and stood up to leave, but John wasn't satisfied. He stood up too and blocked my path to the door. 'You are not an actress you are a whore, now do like you should.' And he grabbed my arms and trying to pull me to him." My voice had gotten quieter as I'd continued and the shaking had gotten unreasonable. "Well, he like most people underestimated my strength. I'd helped build so many sets it wasn't funny, and that required heavy lifting. I'd also taken both stage combat and self defense lessons, so I threw him off of me and ran like hell. That was almost six months ago and I haven't auditioned for another part since then. I didn't want to embarrass myself further." I said, my voice barley above a whisper. I was trying with all my might to keep my tears from spilling over. I was completely ashamed of what had happened and I was worried about what Jacob would think.

I was about to look at Jacob when Embry shouted at me. "Mia! Pull the car over NOW!"

"Wha-"

"JUST DO IT! QUICKLY!" Embry yelled.

I pulled the car over to the side of the road, which was lined with trees. I glanced back to look at Embry to find out what this was about, and was surprised to not find him there. I was also surprised when I realized the shaking hadn't stopped after the car had. The passenger door opened and Embry pulled Jacob out. "Stay in the car." Embry ordered as he yanked Jacob's large frame out the door. I saw that Jacob was shaking more then the car, and once he was out, the car stopped rattling.

I realized Jacob had been the one shaking, not the car. It wasn't caused by badly paved roads it was him.

I opened the door and flung myself out of the car despite Embry's warning. I ran to the trees where Jake and Embry where.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Embry said frantically.

I ignored that. "What's the matter with Jake?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Harper came up next to me.

Embry's eyes widened and he came over and wrapped his arms protectively around Harper. "You should have stayed in the car." He scolded sadly.

"I was worried." She said.

"Jacob?" I called to him. He was standing with his back to us. Tremors rocking his body. "Jake?" I said, my voice breaking with worry.

Slowing the tremors slowed, till only his hands were shaking. Jacob turned sharply towards us. His face held hatred and anger. I took a step back.

Jacob walked briskly to where I was standing. He stopped in front and leant down and placed his hands on either side of my face, looking into my eyes, which were now the size of dinner plates.

"Never let _anyone_ ever let you believe that you are anything less then extraordinary." Jacob said in a commanding voice. "You are amazingly talented, you are wonderful and witty. You are loving and smart and beautiful, and the most wonderful person I have ever known. If anyone ever tells you differently then they are blind, deaf, and stupid. Don't listen to them.

"You shouldn't have let that bastard get to you like that, Mi. He was completely wrong to have said something like that to you, or anyone. You are so much better then him. Don't let a scum bag like him stop you from doing what you love." Jacob said severely, looking deeply into my eyes.

I couldn't help it. I burst into tears. Stupid estrogen.

"Oh Baby," Jacob said wrapping me tightly in his arms. "Shh, don't cry. It's ok, shh. It's alright love."

I sniffled and sighed. Relaxing and letting my body mold to his. "Thank you." I said.

"Anytime love." He said, squeezing me tighter. I stretched up onto my tip toes so I could kiss him. He still had to lean down for me to reach, but it was wonderful even so.

"Ok, I think you boys have a lot more to explain." Harper said from somewhere on my left. I pulled away from Jacob and nodded in agreement with her.

**AN: i know. It's disapointing after that long wait! But I just had to write it and get it out there already, so it's not my best. i apologize for that. **

**In case you didn't notice Jacob's reaction to questions that involve Bella were a lot more important then that whole thing with the horny bastard incident. That was just something dramatic to make the characters forget about what had happened when the asked bella realted questions. It'll come back later with a kick! lol. **

**I hope you weren't all too disappointed. I'll do my best to be more punctual from now on. And hopefully the writers blcok has past and things will flow better like they had been. I have plans though. So it should be ok. **

**Much love, Bridget**


	16. Are we there yet?

**Chapter XIX**

**In which they finally reach Chicago, and do some other things.**

**Jacob's POV**

Embry took over driving. He and Harper both insisted that neither Mia nor I were up to it, because, as Harper put it, "Emotionally unstable people should not be behind the wheel."

I was going to argue that my emotional state was entirely stable, but I saw that Mia was still upset. Her eyes were red from crying. I gave up in favor of being able to hold her for the rest of the ride.

But I still wasn't emotionally unstable. Just angry. How could _anyone _say something like that to an angel like Mia? Harper was right, that guy was a horny bastard, and if I ever meet him I will rip him limb from limb for hurting my Mia the way he-

"Jake?" Mia said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You're shaking again."

"Oh. Oops. Sorry baby. I'll calm down." What was it with me all of a sudden? I was much better at controlling my temper then this. It wasn't even something I normally had to think about! Now my temper is getting completely out of hand. And worse, it's scaring Mia.

I looked down at her and smiled apologetically. She smiled back slightly, and then raised her eyebrows.

"Ok boys. You have some 'splaining to do. What's going on?" She said.

I sighed. Embry began to explain.

"Well, werewolves are known for their tempers, I guess you could say. When we get mad, it makes us start to phase. So, I guess that Jacob was angry about what had happened to you, Mia, and his temper got a little out of control. He's normally much better at that, but his protective side must have gotten the better of him."

I nodded in agreement with Embry's explanation. He was much better at explaining things then I was at times.

"Ok, so the shaking was Jake's body preparing to change." Harper said from the passenger seat. She turned to look at me carefully. She'd been watching me since our game of truth or truth, always with a calculating expression, like she was gauging my reactions.

"Um, yeah, that's about it." I said to her shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. What was she watching for? Harper turned back to the front. I looked down at Mia. She was looking up at me. Her face just as calculating as Harper's in 'shrink mode.'

"What?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, shrugging. I continued looking at her, but she just smiled and leaned against me.

"So, what else do we need to know about you? When you get angry, you turn into a giant human vibrator and that can lead to you bursting into fur. Anything else to add?"

I laughed at the analogy; it had never been put that way before. "I'm not sure. We've you pretty much everything. I can't think of anything we haven't explained." I told her.

"Alright. But if you think of anything let us know, so we're not taken by surprise next time." Mia said, snuggling into me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

Mia turned her head and pressed her lips to my arm, then took to tracing patterns with her fingers over my skin. Her touch was cool, but it a good way. It soothed and excited me at the same time.

After a few moments silence though, Mia began to get restless. She wasn't one for long silences or sitting still. She sat up and began rummaging around in the little fold down compartment on the ceiling. She took out a remote, and pointed it to the front.

"Mia, what are you doing love?" I asked her, amused.

"I need music." She answered as 'Long Road to Ruin' started playing.

After a while of Mia flipping through songs, Embry pulled off at an oasis.

"I'm hungry." He said, when Harper asked him what he was doing.

"Me too! Good thinking Em!" I said happily.

Mia and Harper exchanged a glance as Embry and I smiled at the prospect of food. The girls chuckled.

"Well, we can have McDonald's, KFC, Subway, or Panda Express." Embry said pulling into a parking space.

Mia sat up straight, looked out the window, and squealed.

"Mia! What is it?" I asked, worried something had upset her. Whatever it was was not going to get away with upsetting my Mia.

"Panda Express!" She yelled.

"YES!" Harper agreed. Both girls were grinning and Mia even began clapping her hands.

"I have a feeling they like Panda Express." Embry said looking at Harper with an amused expression.

"Actually, Chinese food just so happens to be our favorite. Even fake Chinese." Mia said, stepping out of the car. Harper and Mia set off for the fake Chinese food. Embry and I stopped however.

"Um, ladies?"

Mia and Harper turned to look at us. "What? Come one, I thought you were hungry."

"We are." I said. "But isn't there a rule that say, 'no shoes, no shirt, no service'?"

"Oh." Harper said. "Right. Well then you two wait in the car and we'll bring the food out. What do you want?"

"Whatever you get will be fine." Embry answered. They both nodded, and then turned to walk into the fast food joint.

Embry and I remained standing there until they were out of site. I turned to get back into the car when I felt Embry's hand collide with the back of my head.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot you dumb shit." He said coolly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mia's not stupid you know. She can tell when you're lying to her. Don't forget her best friend is a psychiatrist, she's picked up a few things."

"I know she's not stupid!" I defended. What was he talking about?

"She may have forgotten how you reacted to her questions temporarily, because of your anger management problem, not that I blame you for that one, but she will remember. She'll know you're hiding something from her. And right now all she knows is that you forced yourself onto someone who didn't want you to kiss them. Considering her recent past I don't think she's going to be entirely ok with that knowledge."

"I was sixteen! She can't hold that against me. The past is best left in the past." I said angrily.

"No, she won't hold that against you. That's not the problem; she knows that you weren't being honest with her. She'll be more upset that you couldn't just tell her and be honest with her and then you being an ass about it, then she will be about the fact that you kissed Bella without her permission. And I don't know if you noticed but, you hurt her Jake. She tried to hide it, but you did."

"I noticed." I said sadly dropping my head it shame. "But I didn't mean to hurt her! God Embry, I would never ever _try _to hurt her. I just couldn't talk about Bella. You know how hard I've tried to keep her in the past and move on. How am I supposed to move on, if she keeps being brought up? Let her be. She's dead anyway. It doesn't matter." I said, pleadingly.

Embry sighed. "Fine. Just remember I warned you."

"Yeah man." I assented.

Mia and Harper came back happily carrying bags of Panda Express food.

"We know how much you boys can eat, so we got a lot." Harper said.

"You're amazing." Embry said, pulling Harper to him.

Mia smiled warmly at them. I took the bags from her with one hand, and wrapped my other arms around her waist. Mia looked up and smiled at me, my heart swelled at the sight.

Mia took back over as driver, saying that she was completely stable and that she knew where she was going better then Embry did.

A few hours later we pulled up to a house.

"I always thought Chicago was busier. With more buildings." Embry said looking around.

"It is you dork." Mia chastised. "This is a suburb, my mom lives here. We're leaving the camper here. There's no where to store it at our place."

"Oh." He said. Harper chuckled.

"Wait, your mom?" I said nervously.

"Yup." Mia said. "Don't worry, she'll love you."

"Uh huh." I muttered. Mia smiled at me reassuringly.

We stepped out of the car and turned towards the door. Mia slipped her hand into mine, and I sighed at her cool touch.

Mia opened then door stepping in and pulling me with her. Harper and Embry fallowed after.

"Honey, I'm home." Harper called.

"Harper that boy of yours better be with you so I can meet him." A female voice called. "Oh good, you brought my daughter too." I looked up to see a woman descending the stairs.

Well, I don't think Mia could ever deny that she was related to this woman. They had the same dark blond hair, Irene's cut short. Irene's cheeks were a little less full then Mia's but they had the same rosy color. She was the same height as Mia as well. The biggest difference seemed to be their eyes. Mia's eyes changed color; they went from grey to green to blue. Irene's eyes were jade, with gold flecks in them, and they weren't as pronounced as Mia's were. Other then that, there was no denying, they looked alike.

"Of course I brought her with Aunt Irene. You didn't think I'd leave her out in the woods in Wyoming did you? Besides we found out that strange men appear there out of the blue, I thought it best if she tagged along."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Hey Ma." She said.

"Hi honey. And look I was right!"

"About what?"

"I knew they'd be really attractive. But did you really have to bring them here half naked?"

I looked down, embarrassment washing over me. Mia just chuckled.

"They didn't have any clothes Ma sorry. I was actually hoping there was something here they could barrow."

Irene's eyes narrowed. "I thought you boys were campers."

"We are." Embry said, his face showing the confusion I felt.

"What kind of campers go camping without clothes?" She said suspiciously.

"We, um, lost our clothes." I lied.

Irene raised her eyebrows. Ok, she practically is Mia only older, they have the same facial expressions.

Mia cut in to save us. "Yeah, well unlike us they're real campers Ma. They slept on the ground and what not. There was a situation, they had to leave their stuff in a hurry."

"What kinda of situation?" Irene asked skeptically.

"There were, um, wolves." Mia said quickly.

I closed my eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Wolves? Wolves don't normally bother human campsites." Irene said.

"Yes, well there were most defiantly wolves in our campsite Irene." Embry said, his voice was calm, but his eyes danced with mirth.

"Right." She said, clearly not believing us. "Well, yes I think I have some of your uncle's and brother's clothes. We'll see if any of it fits them. They're rather large though, I'm not sure if any of it will."

We managed to find some clothes to wear, though Mia and Harper weren't happy with the selection. They insisted that the first thing we did when we got to Chicago was shop.

We spent the evening with Irene and Mia's little brother Casey, who was twelve. He was a cute kid.

Irene's cooking was great. Although she seemed shock by the amount of food Embry and I consumed.

Casey wanted to come with us when we left, but Mia promised him we'd see him soon for Harper's birthday, he grumbled something about there not being anything fun for him to do here, and that he wanted to hang out with Embry and I. He seemed to think we were cool. I laughed when Mia told him I was the 'coolest' and she wasn't ready to share all the coolness with anyone yet, so he'd have to wait. That just made him glare at her and walk away.

We said goodbye to Irene, although she offered to let us stay the night. Mia wasn't sure she wanted her mother aware of our sleeping arrangements just yet. Irene seemed fun, but Mia said she would quite approve of us sleeping together this early in our relationship, no matter how literally we mean it.

Mia once again took the wheel, and within an hour we were in Chicago, and pulling into a parking garage.

"We're here!" Harper said groggily. "Now let's go in before I crash here."

"Good plan, I'm bushed." Mia yawned. "I can't wait to shower with enough space to reach my head to wash my hair." She said laughing.

"I could've helped you with that you know?" I said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mia said, holding open the door to the apartment building.

**AN: Once again I'm not real happy with this chapter, but we're fianlly to chicago, so things should get better from here. Prolly some more fluff is on your way. LOL. I do love fluff, if it starts getting annoying let me know! I do have plans for some drama and a little angst later, but that'll take some time to get to. I'm working on it! lol. **

**Ok, what do you guys think: Should Harper and Mia share an apartment, or just live in the same building. Living in seperate apartments might make things easier for if I ever get up the courage to write a lemon or two. Harper is a reproductive therapist after all! lol. I'm still working out some details, so we'll see. But I'd like to know what you all think? Is there anything specific you'd like to see happen? And before anyone says, "Bring in the Cullens" let's just say that whether or not the Cullen's get involved is already predecided. So don't ask, if they're going to be involved they will be when it's the right time. **

**Much love, Bridget**


	17. Lemonade

**_I changed a few things since last time... it was brought to my attention that i wasn't the only one unhappy with some of the wording... well that's been fixed thanks to the wonderful help of gemma smells like apple cake. Everyone should give her a round of appluase! YAY!!! clapps enthusiastically for Gemma now let's get on with it! _**

**Chapter XX**

**In which Harper and Embry have a little fun and make some confessions. **

**Harper's POV **

We went up to Mia's apartment first, and gave the boys the grand tour. After we went to mine, and repeated the process, before Jacob and Mia went back to Mia's apartment, next door.

I took my bag into my bedroom. I dropped it on the floor deciding I'd unpack later, I didn't feel like doing it right away.

I turned and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Embry leaning casually against the door frame, I hadn't heard him fallow me over here. He had been going through the kitchen when I'd come in here.

He smiled and shrugged away from the door frame. "What are you doing?" I asked him, walking over and placing my hands around his neck.

His arms snaked around my waist. "Just watching you." He said.

"Ok then." I said like I thought he was crazy. Embry chuckled before lowering his mouth to mine.

I sighed kissing him back, my hands becoming knotted in his hair as I pulled him closer. I parted my lips, deepening the kiss, and I felt his tongue slide out to meet mine.

Embry picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist., Embry's hand's cupping my ass to hold me up.

He walked forward, reaching the bed and lowering me into it, never breaking the kiss. I felt his body press against every line of mine. His mouth left mine and I gasped for air. Embry trailed kisses down my jaw and neck, then along my collar bone. I felt his tongue pool in the indent above my collar bone and I let out a moan. I felt his lips curl up into a grin, and felt his excitement pressed against my leg.

Embry retraced his path of kisses back up to my lips. He kissed me and I gentle pushed, rolling him to the side till I was straddling him.

I feathered kisses over his bare chest, which was rising and falling rapidly with his heavy breathing.

"Harper, if you keep that up I'm going to have to have my way with you." Embry said huskily.

"Is that so?" I giggled, grazing my teeth over his nipple causing a sharp intake of breath from him.

"Yes." He said, his breathing ragged.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I commented.

"It's not. It'll be the best moment of my life most likely. But not now." He said.

I sat up straight and looked at him. I was still straddling him, so I had to look down.

I sighed. "You're right. We shouldn't rush." I agreed. I slid off of him and laid down, snuggling into his side.

"Mmm. I love you." He said, pressing his lips into my hair.

"I love you too." I said. I sighed. How was he so perfect? He was gorgeous and considerate, and sweet. He was even willing to hold off on sex till it was right. "Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering. Most guys wouldn't have stopped me. Especially since, you started it. Why did you?"

"We've only been together a little while." He said. "I know it feels like longer, It feels like forever, like I've known you my whole life, because my life didn't really start till I met you, but we shouldn't rush into that so fast. And I…." He trailed off embarrassed.

"What?" I asked, raising my head to look at his face. "Embry tell me."

"Well, it's just that, I've never, well I'm still…"

"You're a virgin?" I guessed incredulous. How did someone as gorgeous and wonderful as him, have never been with a woman?

"Yeah," He sighed. "I'm still a virgin." He pulled away from me slightly, and rolled over to face the other direction.

"Embry," I said scooting back to back and placing my hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just that you, well you were pretty remarkable a few minutes ago. It's hard to believe someone with that kind of skill hasn't got any experience."

Embry turned back to me and I smiled at him. A smiled spread across his face warming my heart. "Those girls in La Push don't know what they've missed."

"Well I haven't dated anyone really since the change. So there's really been no opportunity." He said a bit sarcastically. "But even if I had dated, there'd have been no one for me to make love to. I never knew love till I met you." I smiled at him, but I felt the smile slip off my face.

Embry may be a virgin. But I was not. I suddenly felt ashamed, like I was dirty and unfit to be near someone as perfect as Embry.

"Harper?" Embry asked concerned by my sudden change in mood.

I started to move away, to get up. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I was embarrassed that I couldn't make the same claim as he could.

I felt too warm arms grab me and stop me from escaping. "Harper, tell me." Embry commanded.

"I'm not a virgin." I mumbled miserably. "I haven't been for a while."

"That's ok. I didn't think you were, I really don't think a virgin would make a very good reproductive therapist." He said calmly.

"Aren't you upset?" I asked.

"No. Why would I be?"

"I feel like such slut look at me look at you, your so perfect how can I compare with that?" Tears began to well up in my eyes, cascading down my cheeks.

Something hot brushed along my cheeks wiping the tears away. It was Embry's hand. "No. No. Don't ever say that. You deserve so much better then me. It's me who doesn't deserve you. And you are not soiled in anyway. You are perfect."

I sniffed and threw my arms around his Embry's neck hugging him close. I really didn't deserve him. But I wasn't ever going to let him go.

I surprised myself with that thought. My head was screaming at me that Embry was way out of my league and that he could do so much better then me, that he deserved someone who was much better then me. But my heart told me, that despite that, he was mine. And when it did, every fiber of my being believed it. He was mine, and I was his.

"I love you." I said into his neck.

"I love you too Harper. I think we should get some sleep. We, well according to Mia, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

I chuckled and settled back down into his arms. "Embry pressed his hot lips into my hair one more time, before I fell into a peaceful sleep, wondering how I could have ever gotten so lucky as to have Embry Call stumble across my camp site.


	18. Macys is NOT Chicago!

**Chapter XXI**

**In which Amelia's shower head and Jacob get a show and purchases are made. **

**Amelia's POV**

Jacob and I left Harper and Embry in Harper's apartment. As soon as we got into my apartment, Jacob went straight for the bedroom. I fallowed him and he plopped down on the bed. "I'm exhausted." He said dramatically.

I laughed at him. "Well, I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted a real shower. I'm gonna go take one, and you can make yourself at home." I told him.

He sat back up. "You know," he said mischievously. "I told you I would help you with that."

I fought the smile forming on my face. "Yes well that was in that camper where I couldn't move. Here I am perfectly capable of moving properly and showering myself thank you very much."

"What if you can't reach your back?" He countered. I just rolled my eyes.

I went to my dresser to get some pajamas. I pulled out a simple white cotton slip with lace at the top and bottom, and a pair of panties. Jacob watched me curiously, and I smiled at waved at him as I went through the door into the bathroom.

The apartment had one bedroom and one bathroom. The bathroom had two doors, one from the hallway, and one from the bedroom.

I hung my pajamas on the back of the door and turned the water on. I stripped and stepped into the shower, relaxing as the water cascaded down my body.

I smiled when I thought of Jacob, probably half asleep already in the other room. I was pretty lucky to have him. Even with his secrets.

I thought about that. Harper said he had a fear of rejection, was that why he didn't want to talk about certain things? He was afraid I'd reject him for it? Or maybe because those were the things that had triggered the fear itself. I wasn't sure.

I decided that if it was anything of importance then he would tell me, or Embry would. Although I was having trouble shaking the idea that this Bella person Embry mentioned was more then just 'a girl they knew'.

But I shouldn't worry about that. He said a 'girl they _knew',_ past tense. She isn't of any importance now. Just an old friend of the family who they haven't seen in years. Harper and I had a few of those, it didn't matter.

With that I let it go. I grabbed the shampoo and sniffed at the open cap; vanilla, yum.

I started to sing, it was a habit I'd had as long as I could remember, as I washed my hair.

"_I can see you, I don't even know you."_

**Jacob's POV**

"_I can see you I don't even know you._

_Falling into the sheets at night." _

I heard singing coming from the bathroom and sat up, straining my ears to hear more.

"_And I, lay my hands, flat on my chest. _

_Feel the heart beat back the night." _

I could just make out the words with the sound of running water. Mia's voice sounded lovely, angelic, just like I imagined it would. I wished I could hear it better.

"_I tired, counting the sheep,_

_And I talked to the shepherd. _

_Played with my pillow forever, and ever._

_And I, sit alone and I watch the clock._

_I Breath in on the tick, and out on the tock."_

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, hoping to hear better. I pressed my ear against the door.

"_I can hear your bare feet on the kitchen floor._

_I don't have to have these dreams no more, 'cause I,_

_Found someone, just to hold me tight and,_

_Hold the insomniac all night." _

She had an amazing voice! Even distorted by the door and the shower it sounded wonderful. I don't know how she ever believed that bastard that told her she had no talent. She was phenomenal.

The water turned off and I made my way back to the bed. Sitting down and waiting for my angel to come and join me.

The door opened revealing her to me. Dressed in that white night gown she really did look like an angel. I felt a smile spread across my face at the sight of her.

Mia smiled and walked over to me, crawling into the bed. She laid down and stretched out sighing.

"God I missed sleeping in my own bed." She said. I moved next to Mia and leaned in over her. She smiled up at me. "Although somehow, it's even better then I remember."

"Hmm... is that so?" I chuckled. She nodded. I leaned down and gently brushed my lips over her eyelids, and cheek, finally kissing her lips. Mia's lips moved with mine and I got lost in the feeling. When I pulled away her eyes were the brightest blue I'd seen them, her breathing faster then usual.

"You know, your voice is lovely." I told her.

"You heard me?" She gasped.

I nodded. "Yup. And you sounded beautiful. I even considered walking in on you just so I could hear better. But I wasn't sure you appreciate that. You did after all turn down my offer to let me help you shower."

"Yes well, we'll I might just take a rain check on that offer." She said suggestively, and laughed when my eyes went wide. "But you seriously were listening to my shower singing?"

"Mmm hmm. And it was one of the highlights of my night." I said happily.

"One of?" She asked.

"Yes, it up there with this one." I said before leaning down and kissing her again. I pulled away and once again brushed my lips over her eyelids. "I think we should sleep." I told her. "You planned a lot for tomorrow."

"Well, we have a lot to do. We need to get you and Embry some new clothes, and Harper and I need to get something to wear for her party. I'll have to call Aunt Dee and find out what the dress will be. Then I want to show you some of my favorite places. We might end up separating from Embry and Harper for a while, but I'm not sure. We also have-"

I cut off her babbling with another kiss. "Like I said, we have a lot to do. Sleep love."

Mia bit her lip and grinned at me. I settled down and pulled her close to me. "Mmm, good night." She mumbled.

"Goodnight."

**Amelia's POV**

I called Aunt Dee first thing in the morning to find out what the dress for the party was going to be. Formal. That was to be expected though, Aunt Dee loved formal affairs.

So after an hour of answering questions, we were able to leave.

We stopped at the first Starbucks we passed which was a block away from the apartment, to get some coffee.

"We'll get a real breakfast later, ok?" I told Jacob, when he eyed the muffin I handed him disdainfully. He shrugged and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. I gaped at him.

"What?" he asked after he swallowed. I shook my head and smirked. "What kinda of muffin was that anyway?" he asked.

"Lemon poppy seed. Not that you would have been able to tell considering you ate it too fast to taste it." Jacob laughed and shrugged.

"Emily makes the best muffins." Embry said vaguely. I looked at him. He looked like he could have used a few more hours sleep. I chuckled and shook my head. "Ok Embry, if you say so."

"I do." He said.

"So where should we go?" Harper asked, as we walked out of the Starbucks. "I mean the easiest place to find what we need would be-"

"NO! I refuse!" I said dramatically.

"What?" Jacob and Embry were both confused by my outburst.

"Macys." I said venomously.

"Mia is anti-Macys." Harper explained. "She seems to think that if she refuses to shop there, they will bring back Marshall Fields. It's gone honey. And it's the best bet. Come on, We're going to Macy's."

I pouted. Macys should have stayed in New York. This was Chicago, Chicago is Marshall Fields. Harper led the way to the imposter store.

We went to the men's department first to find the guys some clothes. We picked up a few pairs of jeans and shirts each for them. And then some dress clothes for the party.

"We are paying you back as soon as we're back in La Push." Jacob said stubbornly when he saw the price tags. It wasn't expensive, but it certainly wasn't cheap.

"It's really not that big a deal." Harper countered.

"No way." Embry said. "We're paying you back and that's final."

I sighed, and shrugged. "Whatever." I said. I figured by the time it came down to it, they'd forget anyway. Men were like that sometimes.

"Ok, now, knowing Mia, this is going to take a long time. I hope you guys don't mind." Harper said. "We have to find dresses. Mia is the pickiest person I know when it comes to what she'll wear."

I stuck my tongue out at her. Jacob and Embry said they didn't mind though.

After an hour of looking, Harper had found a dark purple halter dress in a satin material. It was ankle length on one side, but on the other there was a slit all the way up to her hip, just barely covering her panties. There was a small bow where the slit met the hip. It looked stunning on her.

I picked a dress that made me think of togas and columns. I'm not sure why, but I loved it. It was strapless and very simple. It was tight across the chest and flowy from just below the bust line where there was a small silver strip. The skirt was crimped and straight and floor length and it swished when I walked.

We paid and then left the heinous store.

"I still can't believe you made me shop there." I said pouting slightly. Jacob wrapped his arm around me comfortingly.

"Oh give it a rest Mia." Harper said. "It's here to stat, deal with it and shop."

I gave a dramatic sigh and Harper rolled her eyes. We passed by one of my favorite little restaurants and I stopped. "You guys want to eat?"

That got the boys attention. They both turned to me with big eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

Harper laughed. We went into the restaurant.

**AN: I wanted to have more of the Chicago adventure in this chapter, but I kept getting distracted and thrown off corse, and it was just taking forever, and so I just decided to give you what i had done. I didn't want to keep you wonderful readers waiting any longer so It's not quite everything I'd hoped to have in the Chpater, but it's an update, so be happy. **

**You can blame my new friends for distracting me with writing other stuff for the reason this not only took so long, and why it was shorter then I'd hoped. lol. Nah, blame me it's ok. **

**I'm thinking one more chapter of chillin in Chicago, and then the party! What do you think!! I have something fun planned for the party! And we can finally meet Dee in person!! YAY!! lol. She's actaully Quite a lot of fun. **

**Sorry again for this being short and taking forever. I feel bad, but it's the way life is sometimes. lol. **

**Also, I'd like to post pictures of who I cast as Harper and Mia so you can get better looks at them, and pictures of the dresses if i can find them. Although they were Dresses I'd actaully seen at Macys but couldn't find on the website, but I'll keep looking. Anyway, the point is, idk how to do that, without taking up a lot of room on my profile actually putting the images there. Can someone explaun to me how to do that? Send me a PM. Thanks. **

**Much love, Bridget**


End file.
